STILL
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ketiga orang laki-laki kebut gunung, namun ada terjadi masalah. Sakura menantang Sasuke sampai akhir hingga mereka berpisah. Hinata dan Naruto cuma duduk diam, sedangkan Sai dan Ino berharap akan terjadi keajaiban. OOC! AU! [REVISION]. #2
1. PROLOGUE

**Note: **Saya akan mengedit di bagian belum terjamah. Di prolog sampai chapter 5 itu akan saya edit. Agar sama dengan side story Naruto dan Hinata. Terima kasih! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**STILL...**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: AU, OOC, pengeditan beberapa, terinspirasi oleh STILL milik Esti Kinasih | Genre: Humor, Romance, University, Tragedy, Suspense | Rate: T | Hint Pair: Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, Sai-Ino | Main Pair: Sasuke and Sakura**

**.o.O.o.**

_Untuk seseorang yang lahir di puncak Konoha, akhirnya terlepas di gunung Myoboku._

**PROLOGUE**

Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto dan Shimura Sai.

Tiga orang pemuda yang sangat menyukai gunung dan petualangan di berbagai tempat. Saking cintanya, mereka menghabiskan setiap hari libur dan setiap waktu luang dengan melakukan pendakian atau kegiatan-kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan tempat-tempat tinggi itu.

Sayangnya, ketiganya juga berpendapat bahwa gunung adalah dunia mutlak milik laki-laki yang bisa merasakan kejantanan. Sama sekali terlarang untuk perempuan. Karenanya ketiga pemuda itu tidak pernah bersedia melibatkan gadis-gadis mereka ke dalam kegiatan-kegiatan itu. Satu kali pun! Atau dibilang tidak pernah!

Haruno Sakura, pacar Sasuke sekaligus sahabat Naruto sejak pertama kali berada di Paris, sudah lama melancarkan serangan protes keras atas sikap itu. Bukan saja karena mereka jarang bersama, tapi juga karena kenyataan ada satu sisi dari Sasuke yang tidak dipahaminya. Satu sisi yang justru paling dominan. Namun protesnya tidak pernah mendapatkan tanggapan. Sasuke tetap tidak bersedia untuk melibatkannya. Karena Sasuke paling tidak ingin Sakura terluka atau apapun.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya berjiwa pemberontak dan nekat, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk ke dunia Sasuke itu. Dengan paksa!

Orang pertama yang diajaknya membicarakan rencana itu sudah jelas Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatnya sejak awal masuk SMA. Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu mendukung sepak terjang Sakura, meskipun kali ini rencana Sakura itu membahayakan dirinya. Apalagi Hinata juga tahu sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

Hinata adalah pacar Namikaze Naruto. Mereka jadian gara-gara hari pertama awal masuk SMA dan meliputi satu hari bersama Naruto hingga Naruto menawarkan untuk jadi pacarnya saat pulang sekolah. Karena selalu bersama dan tahu apa tindak tanduk Naruto sejak hari pertama masuk SMA juga kejadian mengenaskan itu sehingga membuat Naruto berubah drastis, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata sendirian. Karena itu, ia selalu melibatkan Hinata tiap kali dia berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Tentu saja tidak mengakibatkan apa-apa. Dari dulu Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian sejak ditinggalkan saudara kembarnya. Dan Hinata tahu alasan Naruto menerjang temapt-tempat tinggi tersebut, mengingat kembali apa dirasakannya dulu.

Bukan bermaksud memakai cara licik atau apalah namanya, sahabat Sasuke yang punya sederet masalah berhasil menjadikan Hinata gadis pertama dan terakhirnya walaupun Naruto selalu berubah drastis saat terjadi hal-hal aneh yang tidak diketahui Hinata. Sakura sendiri senang bisa melihat Hinata dan Naruto bersama, tapi jika Naruto berubah, Sakura tidak bisa menolong banyak, karena Naruto terkenal nekat jika instingnya kambuh. Kenyataan bahwa Hinata sejak awal sudah menjaga jarak karena reputasi Naruto terkenal buruk gara-gara penyakit kambuhnya itu, justru membuat pemuda berambut pirang selalu melindungi Hinata kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Fakta bahwa statusnya sudah pernah punya pacar alias hanya Hinata seorang, Naruto tidak mempersulitkan apa tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sama sekali bukan masalah. Naruto selalu bersikap baik di depan orang-orang, tapi bila penyakit kambuhnya muncul, Naruto akan berbeda dengan biasanya. Jika dia terkenal dingin dan aneh. Yang bisa mengetahuinya Cuma Sai dan Sasuke saja dalam teman pertemanan karena Sai adalah sahabat pertama saat mereka berdua bertemu di awal masuk SMA. Kejadian menyenangkan dalam satu hari hingga mereka bersahabat berkat kejadian-kejadian luar biasa pada hari itu.

Bagi Hinata, mendukung rencana Sakura berarti mendukung Naruto. Dan itu benar-benar akan jadi urusan gawat. Urusan gawat adalah Hinata takut jika masalah awal perkuliahan sejak itu membuat mereka berdua selalu putus nyambung. Walaupun Naruto minta maaf setiap melakukan itu hingga mendatangi rumah Hinata.

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Sakura dan Hinata sehubungan dengan rencana untuk menerobos paksa dunia Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tersebut adalah menghasut Ino agar satu paham. Biarpun alasan mereka karena ingin menjernihkan pikiran sejak ditinggalkan saudara kembar Naruto yang juga sahabat Sai.

Ino, yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino, adalah pacar dari Shimura Sai sekaligus sahabat Hinata sejak menjadi anggota kedisiplinan waktu SMA. Gadis ini anak konglomerat terkenal di negara Konoha Jepang itu, yang masih menganut pola pikir sisa-sisa zaman feodal. Menurut Ino, laki-laki adalah laki-laki, perempuan adalah perempuan, dengan batas-batasan yang sangat jelas. Selama ini Ino sangat mendukung sikap Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, bahwa gunung memang dunia milik kaum laki-laki. Sikap Ino itu turut memengaruhi terhambatnya protes yang dilancarkan Sakura. Tentu saja dari dulu Ino selalu beranggapan uji adrenalin cocok untuk laki-laki.

Usaha Sakura dan Hinata gagal. Ino tetap keras kepala. Ino justru berpendapat bahwa Sakura dan Hinata sudah melewati batas. Kedua gadis itu dikhotbahinya panjang-panjang, dengan cara yang jelas-jelas menyalahkan. Soal batasan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Kodrat alami masing-masing gender. Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Jelas saja itu membuat Sakura bertambah jengkel.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menemui Tenten, teman sekelas saat kelas satu SMA dulu. Tenten terkenal jahil, suka membuat onar, dan punya banyak akal. Tenten langsung setuju untuk membantu. Tidak diduga, cewek itu berhasil menemukan satu rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan Sai rapat-rapat, bahkan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Berbulan-bulan Sai ternyata punya perempuan lain selain Ino. Ino dan Sai pacaran tidak sama dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua pacaran saat lulus SMA, mereka melepaskan predikat gelar ketua dan wakil ketua.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Tenten langsung mendatangi kampus Sakura dan Hinata, tentu saja dengan berpura-pura tidak mengenal keduanya, dan membongkar fakta itu di depan hidung Sai. Semuanya terkejut, terlebih lagi Ino. Gadis konglomerat itu sakit hati dan seketika berpihak kepada Sakura dan Hinata untuk melawan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Bertiga mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa perempuan dan wanita juga sanggup menaklukan gunung. Bahkan tanpa bantuan laki-laki.

Sakura segera menemui Inuzuka Kiba, yang juga bersama Tenten pernah sekelas dengannya di bangku kelas satu SMA di Konoha. Sakura meminta bantuan karena Kiba juga hobi naik gunung bersama anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru, keluar masuk hutan. Kiba dan timnya yang berjumlah lima orang bersedia membantu. Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya benar-benar buta soal gunung, karena itu Kiba-lah yang menyusun strategi bagaimana cara menantang Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai untuk kemudian mengalahkan mereka.

Atas perintah Kiba, si suatu hari Sabtu Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya menyusul Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya juga yang berada di satu lokasi _base camp_ pendakian, untuk melontarkan tantangan kebut gunung.

Tantangan tersebut jelas mengejutkan ketiga pemuda itu. Terlebih saat ternyata Sakura, Hinata dan Ino, lewat jalur yang berbeda, berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan tiba di puncak lebih dulu.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai curiga ada pihak lain yang telah membantu Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. Soalnya, sangat tidak mungkin tiga orang gadis yang takut gunung kecuali Hinata, yang baru pertama kali melakukan pendakian, berhasil mengalahkan mereka yang telah mempunyai jam terbang tinggi.

Ketiga pemuda itu kemudian berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang telah mem-_backup_ Sakura dan kawan-kawan dalam kebut gunung itu. Ketiganya amat sangat yakin, ada dalang yang telah mengatur sekaligus menggerakkan dari balik layar.

Cara ketiga pemuda itu mencari tahu membuat suasana jadi memanas. Sasuke sangat terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa ternyata Sakura bisa berubah menjadi lawan yang tangguh. Pertengkaran tidak terelakkan. Setelah melewati pertengkaran sengit yang diwarnai adu minum bir, Sasuke-Sakura akhirnya bubar!

Ino berubah menjadi gadis pemberontak. Keluarganya gusar dan mereka menyalahkan Sai atas perubahan sikap dan perilaku Ino yang drastis itu, yang telah melanggar tata krama dan nilai-nilai moral adat konglomerat keluarga Yamanaka. Sai tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Ino kini menjauh darinya dan berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan Hinata.

Dibanding kedua sahabatnya yang berada dalam situasi kacau, marah, bingung, juga kaget, Naruto paling tenang dan justru menganggap saat itulah momen-momen yang sangat menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya dia punya gadis yang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka atau sukanya terhadap dirinya dengan begitu terang-terangan, juga berani melawan walaupun tahu Hinata adalah gadis paling pengertian. Keinginan Naruto untuk melindungi Hinata lebih karena dia merasa tertantang untuk menjadikan gadis itu benar-benar miliknya sejak melihat kegesitan Hinata melawan preman sekolah, bukan lagi karena kekalahan dalam kebut gunung.

Situasi yang dihadapi Hinata benar-benar kacau, karena Naruto memang bukan tandingannya jika sifat Naruto sekarang sering berubah-ubah. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menatap Hinata dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan gadis itu seumur hidupnya. Naruto di dalam hati akan selalu menjaga Hinata walaupun sisi lainnya sering sekali menyiksa Hinata akibat ingatan Naruto kabur karena kejadian mengenaskan yang mengubah hidup dan keluarganya.

Sakura tidak sampai hati melihat kondisi Hinata yang jadi begitu tertekan atau dibilang sangat tidak tertekan. Setelah berunding dengan Kiba dan teman-temannya, Sakura akhirnya mengajukan tantangan perang terbuka sebagai solusi untuk mengakhiri pertikaian itu. Tantangan itu segera dijawab oleh Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya.

Kembali ke Kiba dan teman-temannya yang jadi kebingungan, karena perang terbuka yang diajukan Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya adalah pendakian bersama!

Namun mereka tidak bisa mundur. Terpaksa Kiba menggembleng Sakura dan Hinata dengan olah fisik gila-gilaan. Selain itu, Kiba dan keempat temannya juga menyusun strategi untuk dapat meloloskan kedua cewek itu, tidak perlu sampai menang, tapi paling tidak mampu bertahan sampai perang terbuka itu dia hentikan. Kali ini Ino tidak disertakan karena fisiknya tidak memungkinkan. Bukan karena fisik, tapi akan kengerian Ino takut jika ada apa-apa. Bukan berarti Ino lemah, ini adalah paksaan dari kedua kakaknya yang _over protective_.

Kiba dan teman-temannya merencanakan perang terbuka itu hanya akan berlangsung selama dua jam, karena hanya sampai di situ batas stamina Sakura dan Hinata. Perang itu akan dihentikan dengan cara melukai salah satu dari Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya, dengan luka yng kira-kira akan sanggup membuat perang itu terhenti.

Di luar dugaan, Kiba dan keempat temannya ternyata gagal menghentikan perang terbuka itu. Walaupun Chouji berhasil membuat Naruto terluka, luka itu tidak cukup parah hingga perang tetap berlanjut. Hinata bergedik ngeri setelah melihat Naruto terluka padahal saat ini posisinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakura yang tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kiba dan kawan-kawan telah gagal, akhirnya terpaksa menggunakan rencana cadangan yang disusunnya berdua Hinata tanpa memberitahu Kiba dan lainnya.

Di satu lokasi tempat terdapat sebuah batu oval besar, Sakura minta waktu sebentar. Dengan alasan memenuhi panggilan alam, diajaknya Hinata ke balik batu besar itu. Keduanya segera berganti dengan pakaian yang telah disiapkan, kemudian melompat ke atas batu besar. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai seketika terperangah melihat penampilan terbaru kedua lawan mereka.

Sai dan Naruto benar-benar terkejut pada apa dilakukan Sakura dan Hinata. Sudah tahu sifat Sasuke itu jadi dingin beda dengan Sasuke yang dulu pertama kali di Paris. Naruto ingin sekali berkehendak melindungi dua gadis yang sering bersamanya, tapi apa daya melihat Sasuke juga terkenal nekat. Naruto Cuma berdiri diam menyaksikan kedua gadis berpakaian seperti itu apalagi di situ ada Hinata, gadis yang ingin dilindunginya.

Celana lapangan kedua cewek itu yang longgar telah berganti dengan jins biru ketat sebatas pinggul. Dan kaus yang dipakai keduanya benar-benar membuat mata Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melotot maksimal.

Kaus yang dipakai Sakura dan Hinata berbentuk seperti jala nelayan, berlubang-lubang, dengan diameter yang bisa dipastikan hanya hiu dan paus yang tidak bisa lolos. Kaus jala itu nyaris tidak menyembunyikan apa pun di baliknya. Semuanya terlihat amat jelas dan kontras karena warna kaus yang sehitam jelaga. Perut-perut putih, yang rata dan dengan pusar bertindik, serta bra hitam!

Bra hitam berpotongan sangat rendah yang membuat mulut-mulut Sasuke dan kawan-kawan ternganga dan tidak lagi sanggup bicara, menatap apa yang tertampung oleh _cup_-nya yang minimalis!

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung kesal dan kalang kabut. Dengan marah keduanya meminta agar gadis-gadis mereka mengenakan jaket. Namun kedua perempuan dewasa itu tegas menolak. Mereka baru bersedia kembali menutup tubuh hanya apabila Sasuke dan kawan-kawan bersedia mengaku kalah.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bersedia mengaku kalah, meskipun empat orang pendaki tidak diduga melintas di lokasi dan turut menikmati keindahan tubuh Sakura dan Hinata. Akibatnya, Sasuke berkelahi dengan empat pendaki yang beruntung itu sedangkan Naruto mengedipkan mata pada Hinata untuk segera turun. Tapi, sayang Hinata tidak dibiarkan melakukan itu karena Sakura mengamit tangan Hinata sekencang mungkin agar Hinata tidak lari kemana-mana. Naruto lelah dan mundur ke belakang. Sementara Sai, karena Ino tidak ada, memilih abstain dan menikmati tubuh-tubuh indah yang tegak di atas batu besar itu.

Ketika Sasuke tidak juga bersedia mengaku sebagai pihak yang kalah, Sakura mengancam akan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya untuk memancing sekelompok pendaki yang sedang datang berkemah tidak jauh agar datang. Kemudian gadis memiliki rambut merah muda itu benar-benar membuktikan ancamannya. Dia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Seketika Sasuke menyerah sedangkan Naruto dan Sai tahu suatu saat akan kalah karena sifat Sakura selalu begitu. Bisa dilihat pertama kali mereka menerjang preman sekolah alias senior-senior kelas tiga. Ketika kemudian dari kejauhan terdengar suara orang-orang berlarian turun. Dengan menahan marah, keduanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura.

Keduanya menandatangani "Surat Pernyataan Pengakuan Kekalahan" yang berisi bahwa telah terjadi pendakian bersama antara Tim Jantan (nama lengkap Sasuke, Naruto Dan Sai tertera) dan Tim Betina (nama lengkap Sakura, Hinata dan Ino juga tertera), dan pendakian itu berakhir dengan kekalahan Tim Jantan.

Sakura juga mengancam, apabila Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melakukan tindakan yang membuat dirinya atau salah satu dari kedua temannya tidak senang, maka fotokopi surat pernyataan itu akan langsung disebarkan di kampus.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Hinata, Naruto dan Sai Cuma menyerah pada posisi paling rumit jika berurusan dengan dua orang yang selalu bertengkar setiap ada masalah. Masalahnya juga selalu masalah sepele.

Setelah itu, dengan senyum puas dan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, Sakura dan Hinata mengenakan jaket masing-masing. Keduanya tetap bertahan di atas batu besar dan baru berani melompat turun setelah sekelompok pendaki yang berlarian turun itu sampai di depan mereka.

Dengan licik, Sakura membuat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tidak berkutik dan akhirnya terpaksa turun bersama kelompok pendaki itu. Agar dirinya dan Hinata selamat sampai di _base camp_, Sakura sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Tidak mau dekat-dekat. Dan Hinata sengaja membuat jarak juga karena paksaan Sakura. Jadi, Naruto dan Hinata mengikuti permintaan Sakura. Kalau dibantah, mereka yakin tidak akan bisa tidur selama seminggu.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Pengeditan sengaja dilakukan. Soalnya saya sudah berjanji akan meng-editnya. Semoga kalian suka ya. Ini masih SasuSaku kok. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata ada di fic Sunny Funny Day (side story Cuma lima chapter atau lebih). Terima kasih.

Hug from,

Sunny **BLUE **February

**Date: **Makassar, 04 Februari 2013

**Thanks to Reading!**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Angry and Hurt

**STILL...**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto and STILL milik Esti Kinasih**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Chapter 1 : Angry and Hurt**

_Amarah itu mematikan hati. Dan melukai. Menutup maaf, dan menciptakan benci._

**...**_  
_

Sasuke tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang teah dilakukan Sakura saat kebut gunung itu. Sakura berdiri di atas batu besar, dan memperlihatkan apa yang menurut Sasuke seharusnya jadi miliknya sendiri.

Tapi kalaupun Sakura berpikir itu boleh dan sah saja terjadi... apalagi tubuh gadis itu sendiri... Sasuke merasa dirinyalah yang berhak pertama kali melihatnya. Sendiri. Bukannya menyaksikannya bersama-sama kedua sahabatnya, ditambah empat cowok lain yang saat itu sangat beruntung memperoleh pencerahan agar melintas di lokasi!

Peristiwa itu benar-benar telah menghantam Sasuke. Saat dia menydari, kini matanya tidak bisa lagi menatap Sakura dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke sadar, ternyata Sakura sanggup melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak terduga.

Sakura memang manis, keras kepala, _smart_, dan nekat. Hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke tertarik. Namun ternyata ada yang luput dari penglihata Sasuke dan baru terbuka belakangan ini.

Gadis itu tangguh!

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi memeluknya tanpa merasa ada sepuluh jari berkuku yang siap mencakarnya. Tidak bisa lagi menatapnya tanpa mengabaikan setiap gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi lawannya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar jadi bersikap waspada setiap kali Sakura bersamanya.

Kemarahan Sasuke semakin memuncak saat mendapati bagaimana sorot mata Naruto dan Sai setiap kali memandang Sakura. Meskipun keduanya terlihat wajar, Sasuke tahu pasti apa yang sedang beputar di dalam tempurung kepala masing-masing.

Sakura yang berdiri tegak di atas batu besar. Angkuh dan menantang. Dan... transparan!

"Sialan!" Sasuke mendesis geram. Kembali dadanya bergolak hebat. Selalu, setiap kali peristiwa itu teringat.

"Sialan!" Sasuke mendesis lagi. Kali ini ditutupnya kedua matanya perlahan. Sebesar apa pun kemarahan ini, dirinya tetap merasa tidak berdaya. Bukan karena status Naruto dan Sai yang notabene adalah sahabatnya, tapi karena dirinya sadar, sekalipun mata-mata itu dibuatnya buta, tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus apa yang terlanjur terekam di kepala, apalagi menghentikan imajinasi gila.

Naruto dan Sai datang menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto menepuk bahunya, "ada apa, teme? Apakah kamu sakit?"

Dan itu membuat kemarahan Sasuke meledak seketika.

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Sai di samping Sasuke langsung kaget dan mundur. Sasuke meraih setumpuk buku dari atas meja, lalu sekuat tenaga dilemparnya ke dinding. Buku-buku itu membentur dinding dengan keras dan berjatuhan ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebam. Diiringi teriakan Sasuke yang menggelegar.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Naruto dan Sai yang melihat peristiwa di hadapan mereka berdua hanya gemetar ketakutan dan diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Belum pernah mereka melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Saat Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Sai lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Sasuke.

**...**

Perang itu berlanjut. Namun hanya Sakura yang benar-benar bisa merasakan derapnya. Bergemuruh di bawah permukaan yang terlihat tenang. Dia sudah menangkap rasa asing itu. Ada yang salah. Yang tidak terbaca. Tidak terlihat dengan mata. Tidak terpahami. Karenanya dia ciptakan permainan. Berharap akhirnya akan tahu dan mengerti.

Dan Sasuke mengikuti permainan itu. Permainan yang diciptakan Sakura. Babak demi babak. Dengan "api" yang ditekan jauh-jauh di dalam dada. Jauh-jauh dan kuat-kuat.

Marah, sedih, kaget, dan sakit!

Tundukkan gadis itu sekarang, kemudian... lepaskan!

**...**

Sakura tidak mau bertele-tele. Dia tahu, cara untuk secepatnya mengetahui apa rasa asing yang dia rasakan terhadap Sasuke adalah dengan cara membuat cowok itu marah. Kemarahan akan mengeluarkan semua yang tersimpan rapat di dalam hati, bahkan pikiran.

Dan cara yang dilakukan Sakura cukup kelewatan, kalau tidak mau dibilang merendahkan. Dia jadikan Sasuke petugas _delivery order_. Untuk apa saja. Pizza, _fried chicken_, mie ramen, bakso, majalah, tabloid, jagung rebus, bahkan kerupuk!

Beberapa kali Sakura bahkan sengaja memesan sesuatu dari lokasi yang jauh dari posisi Sasuke pada saat cowok itu meneleponya, atau pada saat dia mengontak cowok itu. Semakin kelewatan permintaannya, akan semakin manja cara Sakura mengutarakannya. Sakura tahu pasti, memang itu cara yang harus dilakukan kalau mau keinginannya terpenuhi.

Kalau kebetulan Hinata dan Ino main ke rumah Sakura saat malam Minggu, dan Sasuke juga datang bersama Naruto dan Sai, kedua sahabatnya itu akan menjadi saksi "penghinaan" yang sedang dialami Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berdiri diam, menunggu martabak telur daging pesanan Sakura selesai dibuatkan. Sasuke dengan tabloid gossip di tangan. Sasuke yang menggabungkan diri dalam antrian panjang sebuah konter donat. Sasuke yang berdiri kebingungan di depan sebuah konter kosmetik, dan banyak kejadian lagi.

Pemandangan itu membuat Naruto dan Sai menganga. Keduanya bahkan seperti tidak lagi mengenal Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak ingin dicegah.

"Kamu, tunggu saja di mobil. Tidak usah ikut turun," kata Sasuke saat Naruto mengikuti langkahnya.

"Surat pernyataan itu ya, yang sudah bikin kamu jadi begini? Pasrah saja di bawah kaki Sakura? Jadi budaknya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya!" tandas Sasuke, dengan rasa jengkel. "Kamu mau salinan itu menyebar di kampus? Bisa hancur reputasi kita!"

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya teme," kata Naruto menghentikan amarahnya.

Sengaja Sasuke membiarkan dugaan itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan penyebab yang sebenarnya, yaitu ingin sekali dicucinya otak kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak seluruhnya. Cukup pada bagian yang menyimpan memori saat Sakura memperlihatkan tubuh di atasnya.

"Ada apa sih, Sakura?" Hinata yang juga heran melihat keanehan itu, suatu hari akhirnya bertanya.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh sama Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

"Apanya?"

"Itu dia. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Makanya aku lagi cari tahu."

"Sasuke kayaknya kesal banget tadi. Cuma tidak dia kasih lihat saja."

"Baguslah. Memang begitu tujuanku."

Dan di satu hari Minggu, saat Hinata dan Ino berada di rumah Sakura, akhirnya tujuan Sakura tercapai. Permintaannya agar Sasuke membelikan satu jenis makanan yang memang favoritnya para cewek, yaitu rujak asinan.. dengan tambahan: mangga mudanya yang buanyaaak... akhirnya menghabiskan pertahanan Sasuke.

Permintaan itu mebuat Sasuke harus menahan diri saat ibu penjual rujak asinan yang didatanginya menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan mencela.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya si ibu sambil meracik sambal.

Sesaat Sasuke bingung. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya bodoh. Dan ketika sadar apa yang dimaksud, dijawabnya juga pertanyaan itu. Kepalang basah.

"Oh, tujuh bulan."

Ibu melirik sekilas. Dengan sorot mata yang semakin mencela.

"Sebentar lagi jadi ayah dong."

Sasuke tersenyum datar. "Yaah begitulah."

"Kamu pasti masih sekolah..."

"Betul."

Mendadak ibu penjual rujak asinan itu meradang.

"Orang tua susah-susah cari uang, banting tulang siang-malam. Tidak tahu terima kasih. Dasar anak-anak zaman. Banyak susahnya!"

Sai, yang menunggu di mobil tapi bisa mendengar percakapan itu, jadi menghela napas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tidak tahu apa-apa apa yang dimaksud.

"Kasihan Sasuke. Pasti sakit dicela seperti itu," kata Sai melihat Sasuke.

"Maksudnya berapa bulan? Teme menghamili Sakura! Benarkah?" tanya Naruto mencela tampang tidak berdosa.

"Bukan bodoh." Sai memukul kepala Naruto.

"Lalu apa?"

Sai tidak bilang apa-apa hanya diam melihat Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke di luar lagi. Naruto melihat ini hanya jengkel hanya menuruti perkataan Sai yang diam lalu mengikutinya memandang Sasuke juga.

Sai dan Naruto kasihan melihat Sasuke. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Sasuke, karena selama ini semua order datangnya dari Sakura. Tidak pernah Hinata dan Ino.

Tidak lama Sasuke kembali dengan bungkusan rujak asinan di tangan. Dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas cowok itu marah, juga malu.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak usah beli rujaknya!" makinya.

"Jangan marah, teme. Ibu itu 'kan hanya bertanya," kata Naruto polos.

"Naruto hentikan atau jangan-jangan muka dinginmu itu tidak kamu keluarkan karena kamu takut?"

"Tidak. Sifat itu hanya untuk Hinata saja."

Naruto memandang kembali Sasuke.

"Jangan marah teme. Walaupun ibu itu tahu kamu menghamili Sakura." Naruto tersenyum polos dan Sai hanya memukul jidatnya menggelengkan kepalanya pada tingkah konyol sahabat satunya ini.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke marah dan kesal. Dan peristiwa itulah yang membuat pertahanan Sasuke akhirnya mencapai klimaks.

**...**

**Wuiihhh.. payah banget fic ini walaupun ada konyolnya Naruto. Naruto kalau menghadapi kedua sahabatnya hanya bertingkah konyol tapi bisa juga dingin kalau ada hal yang tidak disukainya.**

**Well, kayaknya chapter selanjutnya nanti bakal lama kubuat karena saya harus menuntaskan fic JTG dan LoH. Yuppzz.. semoga kalian menyukai fic ini karena ada sebagian yang kutambahkan. Hehehehe...**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Please review...**


	3. Goodbye and New Choice

**STILL…**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto and STILL milik Esti Kinasih**

…**Please Reading…**

…

**Chapter 2 : Goodbye and New Choice**

_Perpisahan yang menyakitkan harus membuat pilihan baru._

Sebelum berangkat kuliah, Sasuke mampir ke rumah teman sekelasnya di SMA yang sekarang sudah bekerja sebagai asisten dosen dan penjaga kunci museum para presiden Konoha.

"Tidak ada orang 'kan di jam segitu?"

"Hmm." Suigetsu mengangguk, sambil mengulurkan kunci kepada Sasuke.

"_Thanks_, Suigetsu." Sasuke menepuk bahu temannya lalu berdiri. Suigetsu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas kenapa memerlukan tempat museum sejarah Presiden Konoha terdahulu. Sasuke tersenyum, sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab keingintahuan Suigetsu.

"Jika kalau kamu balik, aku jamin patung-patung wajah Presiden Konoha kita akan selamat dan masih sempurna."

Suigetsu tertawa.

"Oke. Aku tidak ingin tahu juga kok."

"_Thanks_." Sasuke tersenyum lagi, balik badan dan pergi.

Jam satu tepat, Professor statistik menghentikan kuliahnya. Sesaat setelah Professor itu melewati ambang pintu, ada lengan terulur dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hei, jalan yuk?" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya heran. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Senyum Sasuke, dan cara Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ke mana siang-siang begini? Panas banget juga."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia lepaskan pelukannya dan dibantunya Sakura membereskan kumpulan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Ohh.. _So sweet_," bisik Ino di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sambil menahan senyum. "Pasti ada maunya," dia balas berbisik. Ganti Ino yang mengangguk.

"Oke," ucap Sasuke begitu selesai. Ditatapnya Hinata dan Ino sambil menyeringai tulus. "Kami duluan,ya. Oh iya, Naruto dan Sai tidak bisa datang karena harus menemani aku dan Sakura. Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan Hinata, Ino?"

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk setuju. Apalagi Hinata senang bila tidak ada Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menggandeng Sakura keluar.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ditatapnya kedua temannya sambil mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak mengerti.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan "jalan" adalah pergi ke sebuah museum patung wajah Presiden Konoha terdahulu. Tidak ada satu pun pengunjung yang datang. Hanya Naruto dan Sai yang ikut bersamanya yang ada di museum itu.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sasuke menarik Sakura di depan patung wajah Presiden ketiga, Sarutobi.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia heran karena saat berbalik didapatinya Sasuke tengah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Dari cara cowok itu menatapnya, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin asing di matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, dapat pengakuan kalau badan kamu seksi? Hn?" Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat perasaan Sakura mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi objek imajinasi? Bangga pastinya, ya?" Sasuke meneruskan pertanyaannya. "Kasih aku kebanggaan juga dong. Supaya aku bisa bilang, minimal ke Naruto sama Sai yang ada di belakangmu itu, 'Empat cowok sialan itu terpaksa kita lupakan, kalian berdua Cuma melihat sebatas itu saja 'kan? Karena aku cowoknya, jelas aku cowoknya, jelas aku mendapat kehormatan untuk melihat lebiiih dari itu!' Betul, tidak?"

"Hei, cewek aku juga ada di situ, teme," ucap Naruto.

"Untung Ino tidak datang… Aku juga bisa me… Hmph.." Ucapannya terputus oleh Naruto yang membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hushh.. Jangan di sini kalau Sasuke marah, bodoh." Kata Naruto melepaskan tangannya lalu menciumnya. "Mulutmu bau, ya? Kamu pasti tidak menyikat gigimu." Naruto membersihkan tangannya dengan menggunakan tisu basah di ranselnya yang ia bawa.

"Aku sudah sikat gigi kok…" Sai tersenyum. "tapi, itu sejak kemarin," kata Sai.

"Pantas saja napasmu bau. Hueekk," Naruto mencubit hidungnya dengan dua jari dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sai. "Jauh-jauh dariku sana."

"Oh, ayolah, kamu pasti suka bauku lho. Bauku ini bau bawang mentah," kata Sai bercanda mendekatkan mulutnya ke wajahnya ke Naruto. Naruto pun menjauh.

"SAI! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Naruto terus berlari di kejar-kejar Sai yang terus menghembuskan napasnya yang bau itu.

Sai dan Naruto sedang main kejar-kejaran. Di sisi lain, Sakura tersentak. Dia sadar sekarang, apa yang menjadi sumber rasa asing yang dirasakannya terhadap Sasuke berbulan-bulan belakangan ini. Ternyata ini.

"Jadi kamu mengajak aku ke sini untuk membicarakan ini?"

"Untuk bicara?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jelas tidak-lah. Bicara sudah tidak menyenangkan sekarang. Aku ke sini untuk… melihat!" kemudian raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Karena aku tidak mendapat kehormatan untuk melihat tubuh kamu pertama kali, berarti sekarang aku berhak melihat lebih dari yang sudah dilihat kedua sahabatku dan empat cowok beruntung itu!"

Sakura menggigit bibir, sedangkan kedua sahabat Sasuke tidak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu terus main kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan tikus. Sakura diam-diam menarik napas panjang. Dadanya jadi terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Meski demikian, dengan nada tegas diberinya Sasuke satu tantangan yang justru membuat cowok itu nyaris mati langkah.

"Kalau kamu mau melihat lebih dari yang sudah dilihat Naruto dan Sai…" Sakura terdiam, ditatapnya Sasuke tepat di matanya, "…buka pakai tangan kamu sendiri!"

Sasuke agak tersentak. Tidak menyangka akan menerima tantangan baru. Namun kemudian ia sadar. Inilah Sakura. Cowok berambut hitam itu mulai marah. Ditatapnya Sakura tajam-tajam.

Cuma seorang cewek. Bisa ditangani dengan mudah. Cuma selembar kain. Bisa dirobek dengan gampang. Namun yang ia inginkan… Sakura yang melakukan itu! Untuk dirinya. Seperti yang dilakukan cewek itu untuk kedua sahabatnya saat kebut gunung itu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena di depan kamu Cuma ada aku?" tanya Sasuke tidak menyebutkan kedua sahabatnya yang terus bermain-main tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kurang menantang ya, kalau Cuma dilihat satu orang? Kurang seru? Kurang menguntungkan? Apalagi aku, cowok kamu. Jadi tidak akan bilang ke siapa pun bagaimana seksinya badan kamu. Beda kalau yang melihat orang lain. Jelas akan mereka sebarkan informasi menarik itu. Dengan begitu 'kan jadi banyak yang tahu keseksian kamu."

Sasuke maju selangkah. Tatapan matanya semakin menajam.

"Sepupumu bilang, kamu penggemar beratnya Tsunade-sama. Kamu tahu? Kamu sama sekali tidak cocok jadi penggemarnya. Kamu justru merusak nama dia. Kamu lebih cocok jadi penggemar cewek-cewek yang tidak memiliki harga diri, yang telah memperlihatkan tubunhnya. Cewek-cewek _smart_, nekat, dan licik!" Sasuke tersenyum dingin. "Bagian tubuh Tsunade-sama yang bisa dilihat mungkin Cuma ayah sama saudara-saudaranya. Sementara yang pernah melihat badannya, Cuma suaminya! Beda jauh 'kan sama kamu?"

Sakura terpana. Benar-benar tidak sanggup percaya bahwa memang Sasuke yang telah mengerluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan tadi. Setelah sekian detik hanya bisa terpana, tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dilayangkan satu tamparan keras di pipi Sasuke. Namun tamparan itu hanya membuat tubuh Sasuke terdorong ke belakang sedikit.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya. Cowok itu balik badan dan meraih ransel hitamnya yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai, dekat samping patung wajah Sarutobi. Dikeluarkannya sebuah toples kaca kecil. Isi toples itu membuat tubuh Sakura seketika menegang. Tikus hitam bau dan jelek.

Wajah Sakura langsung pucat. Demi Kami-sama, dirinya paling jijik dengan binatang itu!

Dengan puas, Sasuke menikmati ketakutan Sakura. Dikeluarkannya Tikus kecil itu dari dalam toples. Kemudian perlahan ia mendekat, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin pucat. Sepasang matanya menatap Tikus kotor dan bau itu lurus-lurus.

"Kamu boleh pakai cara apa pun untuk protes," ucap Sasuke sambil terus berjalan mendekat. "Tapi jangan buka baju!"

"Aku tidak buka baju!" bentak Sakura.

"Kamu tinggal selangkah menuju buka baju!" Sasuke balas membentak.

"Aku tidak suka cara kamu!"

"Ini buka caraku. Ini cara kamu!"

Tikus hitam menggeliat di telapak tangan Sasuke. Tikus yang hitam, gendut, bau, dan… menjijikkan! Binatang itu ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa karena tangan Sasuke menahannya.

Ironis, karena Sasuke tahu tentang binatang yang paling ditakuti Sakura itu justru dari sepupunya, Shikamaru. Kalau sudah kewalahan dengan kenakalan adik sepupunya, ibu Sakura biasanya akan menyerahkan penanganannya pada kakak sepupunya yang beda satu tahun dari Sakura. Dan Shikamaru yang tidak mau repot, akan mengambil tindakan yang paling efektif dan efisien. Tikus selokan. Cukup Tikus selokan berukuran sedang sudah akan membuat Sakura histeris habis-habisan dan langsung bersifat kooperatif.

"Sekarang…!" perintah Sasuke. "Kasih lihat ke aku lebih dari yang sudah dilihat Naruto sama Sai. Buka baju kamu!"

"Buka pakai tangan kamu sendiri!"

"Aku bilang… buka!" bentak Sasuke. Sekarang ia benar-benar sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Diperlihatkannya Tikus itu dengan demonstratif.

Namun Sakura bertahan. Mati-matian. Saat Sasuke kemudian menyentuhkan Tikus hitam itu ke tangannya memakai pantat Tikus itu, Sakura langsung memalingkan muka. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir. Namun gadis itu tetap bertahan. Bahkan setelah Tikus itu benar-benar diletakkan Sasuke di salah satu telapak tangannya, Sakura tetap berdiri tegak. Meskipun bukan lagi disangga kedua kaki, tapi sudut antara dinding patung wajah Sarutobi.

Melihat itu, kemarahan Sasuke memuncak. Akumulasi dari rasa marah yang yang telah dipendamnya selama berbulan-bulan, ditambah kekalahan yang dialaminya sekarang.

Ketika ternyata Sakura tidak juga menyerah… meskipun wajahnya sudah seputoh kertas, jemari tangannya sudah dingin dan basah karena keringat, dan berdirinya pun sudah sangat goyah… Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan si Tikus yang segera berlari keluar menuju Naruto dan Sai yang dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"GYAAA!" mereka jatuh bersamaan melihat ada Tikus lewat. "ADA TIKUS SELOKAN!" mereka berdua berdiri kembali dan berlari jauh dari Tikus yang tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua yang lari malah keluar dari museum. Sai dan Naruto tidak menyadari Tikus itu keluar dari museum. Mereka terus saja berlari-lari tidak karuan.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kesepuluh jarinya mengepal. Ia ingin berteriak keras-keras, tapi sadar, akan menyebabkan kegemparan di lingkungan sekitar museum ini.

Akhirnya sambil menggeram, cowok itu meninju patung wajah Presiden ketiga, Sarutobi. Patung yang di buat dari tanah liat yang sudah mengeras itu hancur. Yang hancur bukan wajahnya tetapi… HIDUNGNYA! Hidung Presiden ketiga, Sarutobi telah tiada!

Sai dan Naruto berhenti dari aksi lari-larinya melihat Sasuke yang telah memukul wajah Presiden Sarutobi. Sebenarnya mereka tidak peduli Sasuke melakukan apa, tetapi yang dilakukannya itu mengkhawatirkan Sai dan Naruto karena yang dipukuli Sasuke adalah hidung Sarutobi. Mulut Sai dan Naruto melebar dan bola mata mereka keluar. Dan akhirnya mereka… PINGSAN.

Sakura yang menyaksikan itu dalam diam. Diam yang menyimpan banyak rasa sedih, kecewa, sakit, dan kemarahan. Sakura tidak melihat di sekitarnya lagi, tidak melihat wajah Sarutobi sudah tidak ada hidungnya. Hancur.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan bara kemarahan yang berkilat di kedua matanya. Kemudian dihampirinya Sakura. Diulurkannya kedua tangan, lalu diraihnya gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Pelukan Sasuke benar-benar menyakitkan. Terasa seperti akan mematahkan tulang. Sama sekali tidak tersisa ruang untuk bergerak. Akhirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, Sakura melemaskan tubuhnya.

Begitu tubuh yang dipeluknya melemas, Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Ditahannya dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bahkan hanya untuk dipeluk pun, gadis ini melawan.

Menit-menit terlewat. Pelukan yang beku. Yang tidak terasa mendekatkan. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura bisa melihat kedua mata Sasuke yang memerah.

Jangan dilepas kalau tidak yakin, Sasuke mendengar hatinya berbisik mengingatkan. Tapi ini pertarungan terakhir, sang ego langsung berteriak. Dan dia menang.

"Kita selesai di sini!" ucap Sasuke kemudian. Parau. Serak.

Sakura terdiam. Pelukan sakit dan dingin itu sudah memperingatkan. Dia bergerak ke sudut museum. Mengambil tasnya di bawah kakinya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Dilihat kedua sahabat Sasuke terlentang tanpa nyawa. Tidak dihiraukannya.

Sakura melangkah keluar. Sesaat sebelum gadis itu mencapai ambang pintu, Sasuke mencekal satu tangannya dan menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan berbalik. Jangan mengeluarkan suara. Sedikit saja kamu menoleh, sedikit saja kamu mengeluarkan suara… akan aku tahan!"

Ia lepaskan cekalannya. Sakura pun pergi. Seperti permintaan Sasuke, gadis itu tidak berbalik sama sekali. Tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Sasuke terguncang. Ada permohonan yang menggila dalam diam. Agar Sakura berbalik, sesaat saja. Atau mengeluarkan suara, sedikit saja. Agar ada alasan untuk menahan langkahnya. Agar ada dalih untuk menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali ke sampingnya.

Akhirnya Sakura tiba di tepi jalan. Di bawah tatapan Sasuke yang makin menajam, diiringi degup jantung Sasuke yang maikn meliar, gadis itu menyebrang, berbelok ke kanan dan akhirnya… hilang!

Tubuh Sasuke terguncang seketika. Membentur tembok kaca dan bersandar di sana tanpa tenaga. Kemudian tubuh itu lunglai. Bahkan hatinya yang tadi sudah berbisik mengingatkan, kini ikut diam.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

Genap sudah kekalahannya.

Namun satu yang tidak diketahui Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin berbalik atau pun menoleh, tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara, hanya karena cara itulah dia bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

…

"Aku tidak mau mendengar komentar apa pun. Kamu berdua sudah bertanya, dan aku sudah cerita semuanya." Sasuke menatap dua orang di depannya dengan sepasang matanya yang mengelam tanpa sinar, dan raut muka yang sama keruhnya.

"Ini bukan komentar, tapi pertanyaan," ucap Naruto hati-hati. "Yang kutanyakan bukan Sakura yang pergi tetapi kenapa kamu malah menghancurkan hidung Presiden kita sih?"

"Masa bodoh!" tandas Sasuke, jelas-jelas berasal dari emosinya yang kacau.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriak sang Professor bidang seni, Prof. Iruka. Terus menunjuk ujung jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. "Kamu harus memperbaiki hidung patung Sarutobi-sama kembali dengan sempurna! Mengerti!"

"Hn." Jawab singkat Sasuke yang malas menjawab teriakan permintaan Professor Iruka.

Sai dan Naruto menundukkan kepala tidak mau menatap wajah Professor Iruka yang menyeramkan, begitu pula dengan Suigetsu yang juga kena getahnya.

"Kamu dan Suigetsu yang akan memperbaiki patung ini! Kalian berdua!" Naruto dan Sai tersentak, takut-takut. Professor Iruka menunjuk lagi mereka dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kalian pergi dari sini! Dan kalian juga mendapat hukuman menulis kata minta maaf lebih dari 200 halaman. Yang rapi dan bersih! Minggu depan kalian harus membawakan hukuman itu pada saya! Mengerti!"

Naruto dan Sai terkejut. '200 halaman. Bagaimana caranya kami menulis halaman sebanyak itu kurang lebih dalam 1 minggu. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke,' bisik mereka serempak dalam hati sambil menangis dalam diam.

"SEKARANG… KELUAR!" teriak Professor Iruka sekeras-kerasnya. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah merah mirip kepiting rebus yang sudah dimasak.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi, Naruto dan Sai keluar dari museum Presiden terdahulu. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang terus dimarahi Professor Iruka.

…

"Gila!" Ino geleng-geleng kepala. "Ini ya, yang kamu maksud waktu itu? Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama Sasuke."

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi sudahlah, Sakura. Tidak usah diperpanjang. Kalau maunya Sasuke begitu, ya sudah."

"Siapa juga yang mau memperpanjang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Lupakan saja!"

"Oke." Sakura menghela napas, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Gila!" Ino geleng-geleng kepala lagi. "Asli, aku tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa tega begitu."

"Itu wajar kok," Hinata yang sejak tadi diam, kini bicara dengan nada tenang. Dua orang di dekatnya menoleh seketika. Hinata membalas tatapan Sakura dan Ino dengan sorot meminta maaf. "Kalau dilihat dari mata cowok, ya tindakan Sasuke itu bisa dibilang wajar. Sumpah, aku bukannya membela Sasuke. Tapi cowok-cowok memang begitu pikirannya."

Mereka berdua melihat Hinata yang baru kali ini tepat sasaran yang bicaranya saja sok tahu. Apa ini karena Naruto memperlakukannya seperti itu juga, pikir mereka berdua dalam hati.

Sepupu Sakura yang selalu datang ke rumah setiap hari melihat kondisi Sakura yang kini terlihat murung dan agak pendiam. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena Sakura mengatakan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke, kemudian bubar. Dan bertengkar hebat sama sekali bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat perhitungan, apalagi menghajar orang. Akhirnya setelah sekali lagi meminta ketegasan bahwa memang benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi selain pertengkaran, Shikamaru menghibur satu-satunya adik sepupunya itu dengan cara seorang kakak sepupu yang baru terima gaji bulanan.

"Temani aku _shopping_ yuk?"

"_Shoppiiing_?" Kedua mata Sakura langsung membulat. "Ayo! Ayo! Asyiiikkk!"

…

Di saat hubungan Sasuke-Sakura guncang dan akhirnya hancur berantakan, hubungan Sai-Ino justru kembali ke kondisi awal. Setelah mengalami euforia berbulan-bulan, mengubah pola pikir di luar tata krama keluarganya, sepertinya Ino kembali berpendapat bahwa tata krama keluarga yang sedari kecil dia dapatkan adalah yang paling benar.

Dengan mudah dilupakannya apa yang sudah terjadi. Termasuk pengkhianatan Sai, karena apa yang dilakukan cowok itu… menurut Ino… memang bukan hal yang luar biasa. Malah sangat biasa.

Melihat kondisi Sakura yang kacau stelah perpisahannya dengan Sasuke, Ino malah bicara di luar konteks: dia memaafkan pengkhianatan Sai. Alasannya, berselingkuh sudah menjadi kodrat cowok. Sesuatu yang alami. Semua orang atau disebut laki-laki yang punya kekuasaan di tangan, di semua tempat, di semua masa, dan di semua peradaban, bisa mempunyai istri atau selir yang jumlahnya bahkan bisa melebihi kapasitas stadion bola, dengan jumlah anak yang bisa untuk membentuk satu peradaban tersendiri.

Namun kali ini Ino tidak memaksa kedua temannya untuk berpendapat sama. Katanya, Cuma wacana.

Setelah menyelesaikan wejangan panjang lebarnya, Ino menatap Sakura dan Hinata dengan ekspresi sangat puas. Seolah-olah dia telah memberikan pencerahan batin. Dua orang di depannya mengembangkan senyum terpaksa, lalu berbarengan mengucapkan kata-kata…

"_God blessed you!_"

"Apa maksud si nenek tua itu?" sungut Sakura kesal, begitu Ino sudah pergi.

"Maksudnya, kamu salah, Sasuke benar," jawab Hinata. "Menjengkelkan memang itu orang!"

…

"Mendingan kamu cari cowok lagi, Sakura," usul Hinata suatu pagi. "Daripada terus memikirkan Sasuke. Belum tentu itu orang memikirkan kamu juga, 'kan."

Sejenak Sakura sempat membeku mendengar kalimat itu.

"Iya, ya?"

"Iya-lah! Sudah, lupakan. Cari yang baru. Tapi jangan yang menjengkelkan kayak dia."

"Iya. Benar. Benar." Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

Dan usul dadakan itu langsung mereka lakukan begitu ternyata sang Professor tidak datang.

"Kita nongkrong di mana?"

"Mmm..." Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Aha! Di taman kampus saja. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Oke!" Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian dia memandang berkeliling. "Kemana si Ino?"

"Kamu tidak lihat tadi dia dijemput Sai. Ayo. Sementara berdua dulu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman terluas di area kampus Konoha. Tempat para mahasiswa dari hampir semua fakultas bisa ditemukan. Begitu sampai, mereka mencari tempat strategis dan langsung pasang mata.

"Itu bagaimana?" tunjuk Hinata langsung, ke seorang cowok bertampang Professor. "Masa depan kamu bakalan cerah."

"Kamu saja. Gila apa? Umur baru segini jidat sudah lebar begitu. Umur empat puluh pasti sudah botak total."

Hinata tertawa geli.

"Kalau itu?" tunjuknya ke sasaran lain. "Model rambutnya kayak mirip ayahnya Chouji."

"Oh, tidak!" Sakura langsung geleng kepala. "Cowok dengan model rambut besar begitu bukan tipe aku."

Kembali Hinata tertawa geli. Sengaja dia asal tunjuk, karena baginya yang terpenting saat ini membuat Sakura melupakan perpisahannya dengan Sasuke.

Ino juga setuju dengan usul Hinata tersebut. Tapi lebih karena dia tidak bisa menemukan cara lain yang lebih baik. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersemangat. Tapi melihat usaha keras kedua temannya itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan, ia jadi tidak tega menolak. Dan acara _hunting_ cowok itu kemudian jadi rutinitas harian. Yang hanya absen kalau kebetulan Naruto dan Sai muncul bersamaan.

Sampai suatu ketika, seorang cowok melintas di depan ketiganya. Cowok itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Sakura terpana, dan baru sadar kembali setelah cowok itu benar-benar jauh.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia siapa?"

"Cowok tadi. Yang barusan lewat tadi. Dia tersenyum. Kamu tidak kenal?"

Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sakura tadi, karena sejak tadi dia sedang melamunkan bagaimana caranya membuatkan masakan untuk kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji dan Naruto. Selain itu, Hinata memang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian. Ino juga tidak tahu.

Sakura jadi terdiam. Cowok tadi. Senyumnya hangat sekali. Juga cara sepasang matanya yang warna biru menatap. Dan senyum serta tatap mata itu ditunjukan untuk dirinya. Kemudian Sakura jadi tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

Cinta pada pandangan kedua setelah putus dari Sasuke.

Oh, Kami-sama! Desisnya dalam hati. Akhirnya! Dia pikir keburuntungan ini tidak akan pernah datang padanya pas putus dari Sasuke. Naamun ternyata...

Oh, ya ampun! Sakura tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya sontak berbinar. Jantungnya juga jadi berdetak kencang.

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi kemudian. Sakura-lah yang sekarang paling bersemangat. Setiap ada waktu luang, langsung diseretnya Hinata dan Ino, minimal salah satu dari mereka, ke taman utama kampus, menuju bangku yang sama. Kemudian ia akan segera memandang berkeliling dengan harap-harap cemas.

Kalau cowok itu tidak terlihat sampai saat mereka harus meninggalkan taman, muka Sakura akan langsung mendung berat. Tapi kalau cowok itu melintas, tersenyum atau menyapa "hai", muka Sakura akan langsung berubah cerah. Ceria. Dan semua ekspresi lain yang menunjukkan dia bahagia. Saat meninggalkan taman, langkah-langkah kakinya jadi seperti terbang.

Hinata dan Ino jadi cemas. Bila Sakura naksir orang, berarti urusannya berantakan.

"Hati-hati kamu, Sakura," Hinata akhirnya mengingatkan.

"hati-hati kenapa? Aku 'kan Cuma suka melihat. Dia namanya siapa, aku tidak tahu. Fakultas juga tidak."

"Iya. Tapi kalau kamu suka melihat saja, ya jangan tiap hari ke sini. Duduknya di bangku yang ini lagi. Sebentar Sasuke pasti curiga pas kamu putus sama dia bulan yang lalu."

"Iya, benar," Ino membenarkan. "Ditahan sedikit saja rasa suka kamu itu. Takutnya pas kamu lagi lewat, ada Sasuke di dekat kamu, terus cowok itu kebetulan ikut sama kamu, kamu bisa mengontrol. Kelepasan."

"Betul!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Yah... habis bagaimana?" Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis. "Aku suka banget melihat dia."

"Ya, memang sih. Ini proyek untuk kamu pas saat kamu putus sama Sasuke bulan lalu," kata Ino.

"Sudah," potong Hinata. "Kita selesaikan yang _urgent_ dulu." Ditatapnya Sakura lurus-lurus. "Kamu tahu posisi kamu sekarang, 'kan? Berani tidak kamu jalan sama cowok itu saat kamu sudah putus sama Sasuke?"

"Bisa! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan melihatnya," Seketika Sakura jadi murung.

"Nah, itu 'kan?" ganti Ino melotot. "Kalau begitu, lupakan cowok itu!"

"Yaaaah..." Sakura langsung lemas. "Kayaknya dia suka juga sama aku, Ino."

"Baru juga dikasih senyuman sama hai-hai saja. Tidak bisa buat patokan."

"Buktinya kamu sama Hinata tidak dikasih senyum? Dia senyumnya sama aku saja."

"Ah, sudah!" potong Ino. "Mulai besok kita tidak usah ke sini lagi." Dia menoleh dan menatap Hinata. "Setuju 'kan, Hinata? Kita cuci matanya di fakultas sendiri saja. Kali saja jodoh kamu memang masih satu jurusan."

"Tidak usah. Aku malas." Hinata menggeleng malas. Bukan karena kemungkinan jodohnya Sakura satu jurusan. Tapi demi mencegah agar Sakura tidak tertimpa musibah.

Sakura meninggalkan taman utama kampus dengan ditarik Hinata dan Ino di kiri-kanan. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai. Segala sesuatu yang ditatapnya juga jadi terlihat suram.

Cinta keduanya kandas sudah. Sedih banget.

**...**

Di sisi lain, Naruto dan Sai melihat Sakura dan kawan-kawan meninggalkan taman kampus. Mereka berdua melirik satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya Sakura mendapat pilihan baru sejak putus dari Sasuke," ucap Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Betul juga." Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana dong?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kasihan Sasuke."

"Kasihan apa?"

Naruto dan Sai tersentak. Dilirik Sasuke yang ada di belakang mereka. Terus menggelengkan kepala.

"Bu.. bukan apa-apa k..kok, teme." Gagap Naruto.

"Betul," ujar Sai tersenyum paksa.

Karena takut Sasuke akan berbicara lagi, mereka berdua buru-buru pergi dari tempatnya secepat kilat. Tidak mau membuat Sasuke marah lagi sejak terjadi bulan lalu. Sejak Sasuke meninju hidung patung wajah Presiden Sarutobi. Sai dan Naruto juga tidak mau kehilangan hidung mereka jika membuat Sasuke marah tentang Sakura.

**...**

**Sakit kepalaku membuat saya harus membatalkan niatku untuk mem-publish-kan minggu depan tanggal 31. Jadi maaf buat semuanya.**

**Saya membuat fic ini menjadi genre Romance/Humor karena kelucuan Naruto dan Sai. Maaf juga buat kalian semua, karena saya tidak men-disclaimer novel Mbak Esti yang ini. Tapi karena persetujuan membuat Mbak Esti tidak apa-apa tidak membuat Disclaimer untuknya. Jadi tidak jadi deh.**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya. Jika ada kesalahan tolong harap maklum.**

**See ya, next month**

**Sunny**

**Please review...**


	4. Problem and Run Away

**STILL**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**STILL © Esti Kinasih**

**...**

**Chapter 3 : Problem and Run Away**

"_Ada masalah datang tiba-tiba memilih untuk melarikan diri dari rasa putus asa dan keiginan yang terpedam. Tetapi, janganlah melarikan diri karena akan menambah masalah baru lagi."_

_Unknown._

* * *

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sedang berjalan bersisian di koridor yang menuju gedung fakultas mereka, saat Sasuke mendadak muncul dan menghampiri ketiganya dengan raut muka tegang. Seketika Sakura ikut tegang karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke kembali. Tapi, ternyata Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatap ke arahnya. Kedua matanya terarah lurus pada Hinata. Begitu sampai di hadapan ketiganya, Sasuke langsung mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Hinata.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan!"

"Eh! Eh! Kamu salah orang. Aku..."

"Kamu!" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. "Ayo!"

Ditariknya Hinata menjauh. Sakura dan Ino menatap kepergian keduanya dengan bingung.

Begitu mereka tiba di bagian koridor yang lengang, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Hinata.

"Kamu membuat apa kemarin?"

Hinata bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung lagi.

"Jawab saja!"

"Masakan Italia."

"Sama siapa?"

"Kakak sepupuku Neji Hyuuga."

"Kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak."

"Gara-gara itu, Naruto menjadi aneh tahu!"

Hinata terperanjat, "memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Entah. Aku tidak tahu yang pasti kamu akan mendapatkan masalah darinya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Naruto kalau makan masakan Italia, dia akan menjadi aneh selama seminggu ini. Dia seperti kerasukan setan. Yah, memang sih dia suka berubah-rubah."

Hinata menjadi ngeri memikirkan Naruto akan mejadi aneh bila bersamanya.

"Mungkin si dobe akan terus mengejarmu. Lebih baik kamu berhati-hati selama tiga minggu ini. Sampai keanehan pada dirinya hilang seratus persen," kata Sasuke melanjutkan.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Lebih baik kamu harus menyelesaikan masalahmu pada Naruto. Jika kamu tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah tentang makanan tersebut atau minta maaf. Kamu pasti akan menyesal."

**...**

Meskipun Sasuke sudah meminta dengan sangat agar Hinata menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara perlahan dan ahti-hati, cewek itu langsung paranoid, ketakutan, dan akhirnya mengambil langkah drastis. Menjauh dari Naruto saat itu juga! Atau alasan karena takut.

Hinata tidak mau mengangkat telepon kalau nomor yang muncul di layar berasal dari ponsel Naruto, rumah Naruto, bahkan nomor-nomor lain yang tidak dikenalnya sebelumnya. Dari Senin sampai Jum'at, Hinata juga menginap di rumah Sakura, dan baru pulang Sabtu-Minggu, saat kedua orang tuanya _full_ ada di rumah.

Dengan kalut Hinata menceritakan masalah itu pada Sakura dan Ino. Ketiganya berembuk mencari jalan keluar, karena Hinata tetap dengan tekadnya. Lebih baik putus dari Naruto!

Dan itu artinya Cuma satu. Bencana!

Langkah pertama yang bisa terpikir oleh Sakura dan Ino Cuma satu: menemani dan mengawal Hinata ke mana pun. Dan dengan semakin ketatnya kebersamaan Sakura-Hinata, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa menolong banyak. Keberadaan Sakura menghalanginya. Terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti perkembangan kasus itu hanya melalui telepon.

Yang paling sering menjadi pelindung atau tameng Hinata memang Sakura. Hinata tidak mau melibatkan Ino terlalu jauh. Menjadikan cewek itu perisai untuk menghadapi Naruto sama saja dengan menyodorkan burung kutilang langsung ke mulut rubah merah jingga.

Begitu Naruto menunjukkan gejala yang sangat sangat aneh akan melakukan seesuatu aneh pula, Ino memang akan langsung melejit dari depan Hinata dan berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Sementara Sakura akan bertindak sebaliknya.

Naruto sendiri menghadapi situasi itu dengan santai. Situasi yang membuat Hinata mendadak menjadi VVIP – _very very important person_. Selalu dalam pengawalan ketat. Situasi yang membuat kedua _bodyguard_-nya, terutama Sakura, berupaya dengan sangat keras agar cewek itu jangan terjangkau oleh Naruto.

Naruto juga hanya mengawasi dengan senyum, saat mendadak Sakura dan kawan-kawan berganti arah begitu melihatnya. Atau berlari terbirit-birit menjauhinya. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak berusaha mengejarnya. Belum saatnya!

Namu hari ini berbeda. Hari ini Naruto yakin Hinata memang ingin pergi darinya. Dan karena kepastian itu telah dia dapatkan, cowok itu kemudian tidak lagi menanggapi situasi itu dengan santai!

**...**

Sakura memarkir BMW merah mudanya di bawah kerindangan sebatang pohon, di satu sudut area parkir depan rektorat yang cukup terhalang. Sebelum turun, dikontaknya Ino, memberitahukan dirinya dan Hinata sudah sampai di kampus, juga supaya Ino menyusul. Solanya, seperti biasa, mereka harus mengawal Hinata dengan ketat sampai kelas.

Keduanya lalu turun. Setelah memastikan semua pintu sudah terkunci, Sakura mengajak Hinata menunggu Ino di belakang BMW. Tapi baru saja keduanya berdiri bersandar di bagasi belakang menunggu Ino, mendadak Jeep Naruto muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

Cowok itu melompat turun tanpa menutup pintu dan mematikan mesin. Sedetik Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa terkesiap dan membeku, sebelum kemudian Sakura berdiri di depan Hinata, rapat-rapat.

"Mau apa kamu!? Pergi!" bentaknya. Sudah pasti usaha yang sia-sia. Naruto tetap melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Status kamu sudah bukan pacar atau kekasihnya Sasuke lagi lho, Sakura," Naruto mengingatkan, dengan senyum Iblis sinis di bibirnya. "Kamu bisa aku buat macam-macam nanti. Jadi daripada nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa, lebih baik minggir dari depan cewek aku."

Namun Sakura bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri tegak dan rapat di depan Hinata. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu gemetar, saat perlahan Naruto bergerak maju.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencengkram satu tangan Naruto dan menariknya menjauh sambil menjerit.

"Hinata! Lari, Hinata! Cepattt!"

Sedetik Hinata terkesiap, kemudian dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju koridor utama kampus.

"Lepaskan tangan aku, Sakura!" bentak Naruto. Ditarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Sakura. Namun Sakura justru makin mencengkeram erat-erat. Cewek itu sampai menggigit bibir kuat-kuat karena seluruh kosentrasinya tercurah ke situ. Naruto berdecak.

"Lepas, atau aku cium kamu nanti!" ancamnya. Sakura sempat tersentak, tapi memilih tidak megacuhkan ancaman itu.

"Ooohh, menantang aku ya!"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan meraih tubuh Sakura. Cewek itu kontan menjerit dan seketika melepaskan tangan Naruto yang dicengkeramnya. Tapi percuma, karena tubuhnya sekarang sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Saat pelukan itu semakin ketat, cepat-cepat Sakura menahan dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu bukan Naruto!"

"Memang aku bukan Naruto. Sejak dia makan masakan Hinata, aku melepaskan ikatanku tempat persembunyian di hati Naruto yang paling dalam. Sedangkan Naruto yang asli sedang tertidur dengan indahnya."

Sakura terkejut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menyeringai.

"Harusnya kamu tahu aku tidak pernah main-main!" bisik Naruto. "Angkat muka kamu. Jangan sampai aku paksa!"

Sakura terpaksa menyurukkan mukanya di dada Naruto. Upaya terakhir untuk menghindari hal terburuk. Dengan ekspresi dingin Naruto justru memeluk erat cewek itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Lebih baik kamu putus dengan Hinata. Kasihan dia...," Sakura memohon dengan suara teredam karena wajahnya terbenam di dada Naruto.

"Begitu? Tapi kamu yang gantikan dia, ya?" ucap Naruto lembut. "Kamu bebas 'kan sekarang?"

Seketika Sakura mengangkat muka.

"Kamu itu bajingan ya!" makinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Sakura sempat menduga, Naruto telah menundukkan kepala dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Namun, gerakannya terhenti mendadak, hanya sekian mili menjelang bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Sakura pucat pasi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Naruto dalam jarak yang teramat dekat. Mata biru langitnya yang tajam ternyata benar-benar menakutkan.

Akhirnya, Naruto yang kejam bukan yang polos mencium Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Sakura tersentak dan memberontak. Tetapi, Naruto tidak membiarkannya, dia malah terus memperketat pelukannya dengan meletakkan tangan kanan ke kepalanya sedangkan tangan kiri di pinggang Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura untuk menghirup udara. Sakura terengah-engah dengan membenamkan wajahnya yang hampir menangis di dada Naruto. Naruto menyeringai dengan keji.

"Bagaimana rasanya Sakura? Lebih enak daripada ciumannya Sasuke, 'kan?"

Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya. Diangkat tangan kanannya untuk menampar pipi kiri Naruto tetapi Naruto mencegahnya dengan menangkap tangan kanan Sakura. Naruto ingin sekali menampar Sakura, tetapi hati nurani Naruto sesungguhnya yang hampir bangun tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Kalau bukan mantannya sahabat aku, sudah aku habisin kamu!" bisik Naruto, kemudian dia lepaskan pelukannya. Setelah balik badan dan berjalan menuju Jeep-nya, Naruto segera melesat meninggalkan tempat itu dan berhenti di dekat mulut koridor utama kampus. Cowok itu melompat turun, berjalan cepat ke koridor, dan menghilang.

Ketika Ino tiba tidak lama kemudian, Sakura sedang terduduk di sebelah BMW-nya. Lemas dan pucat.

"Lho? Hinata mana?"

Sakura tidak sanggup buka mulut. Tapi Ino sudah langsung bisa menduga.

"Diculik Naruto, ya!?" serunya. "Terus, kamu kenapa diam saja? Ayo cari!"

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Kamu duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Kok begitu? Kamu kenapa sih?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan cepat mengontak Sasuke. Tidak lama Jeep Sasuke muncul. Cowok itu melompat turun disusul Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, terkejut melihat kondisi Sakura. Cowok itu langsung berjongkok di depan Sakura dengan satu lutut menyentuh aspal. " Kenapa kamu, Sakura?" tanyanya cemas.

Reaksi spontan Sasuke itu seketika membuat Sai dan Ino saling pandang sambil mengangkat alis. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong saja Hinata. Dia lagi dikejar-kejar Dark Naruto."

Kening Sasuke langsung mengerut.

"Apa!? Dark Naruto!?"

"Wow! Sebenarnya dia bukan Dark Naruto. Namanya Menma yang selalu tidur di dalam diri Naruto?" Sai menjelaskan siapa Naruto yang sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau namanya Menma? Kamu tahu darimana, Sai?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku tahu nama itu dari keluarga Namikaze dan sepupu-sepupu Naruto. Kalau tidak salah namanya Namikaze Menma." Sai melihat ke atas mengingat siapa Menma itu, dengan jari di dagunya. "Dia itu orangnya suka mengancam tapi, kalau menyangkut dirinya yang diganggu, dia akan balas dengan kejam." Sai melirik ke Sakura, "memangnya apa yang dilakukannya padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura menceritakan dengan singkat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu saja minus Menma memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau menghadapi Menma jangan frontal. Pelan-pelan saja kalau sama dia. Jika dia bersikap seperti yang kamu bilang tadi." Sasuke berdecak dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dihubunginya Hinata. Tidak diangkat. Dicobanya lagi. Kembali tidak diangkat. Meskipun cemas, Sasuke berusaha agar intonasi suaranya tetap terdenag tenang.

"Hinata, kamu di mana? ...Tidak tahu? ...Tapi masih di kampus, 'kan? ...Cepat cari tahu di mana posisi kamu sekarang, supaya aku sama Sai bisa jemput!"

Sasuke menutup telepon.

"Hinata sudah benar-benar panik, sampai tidak tahu ada di mana. Sudah hampir menangis. Kita harus cepat, sebelum urusannya tambah jadi berantakan."

Mendengar itu, Sakura jadi semakin cemas. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Diraihnya pinggang Sakura dan disangganya tubuh cewek itu sampai berdiri.

Sementara itu, ganti Sai mencoba mengontak Hinata. Berkali-kali, tap tidak diangkat. Sasuke langsung membagi tugas.

"Kamu cari berdua dengan Ino, Sakura. Jangan berpisah. Kalau kamu melihat mereka, langsung kontak aku atau Sai. Jangan mendekati mereka. Soalnya Naruto lagi tidak bisa diajak bercanda seperti biasa."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu itu. Sasuke menepuk bahu Sai.

"Ayo, Sai. Nanti kita berpisah. Kamu aku turunkan di belakang. Aku cari di gedung-gedung tengah."

Sai mengangguk. Mereka berpisah. Sasuke dan Sai langsung melesat ke bagian belakang kampus. Jeep Sasuke sempat berhenti sesaat di depan Jeep Naruto yang terparkir begitu saja di dekat mulut koridor utama. Sementara Sakura dan Ino berlari ke koridor utama. Langkah pertama, mencari Hinata di gedung rektorat lalu berlanjut ke gedung fakultas mereka sendiri.

**...**

**Saya menulis sesuatu yang berantakan di bab ini. Mulai dari cara bicara yang aneh. **

**Kasihan Sasuke. Dark Naruto mencium Sakura. Kemana ya? Naruto yang asli? Apakah dia tertidur seperti bab ini. Jika iya, cepat selamatkan Hinata dari Dark Naruto yang kejam.**

**Di bab selanjutnya, Dark Naruto alias Namikaze Menma akan terus mengejar-ngejar Hinata sampai Hinata berhenti langkahnya. Wahh,, mengerikan sekali, membuat saya menjadi merinding.**

**Jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. **

**Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya,**

**~ Sunny N. February**

**Review... Please...**


	5. Isolated and Vengeance

**STILL...**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**STILL © Esti Kinasih**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Isolated and Vengeance**

"_Apabila terjebak dalam kegelapan, seharusnya janganlah sampai balas dendam. Jika membalas dendam, pasti akan selamanya kembali terkurung di dasar kegelapan yang gelap."_

_Unknown._

* * *

"Aku dimana?" tanya seseorang yang berada di kegelapan. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit terlihat di kegelapan. "Duhh! Pasti aku berada di tempat itu lagi. Hhh..."

Dia berjalan tidak tentu arah. Mencari-cari cahaya yang terlihat di kegelapan, tetapi tidak ditemukan.

Merasa lelah, dia jatuh berlutut. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membuka mulutnya, "siapa yang ada di sana! Keluarkan aku!"

"_Mengeluarkan kamu? Enak saja!"_

Suara itu membuat laki-laki yang jatuh berlutut tadi langsung berdiri. Dia tahu suara itu! Suara itu adalah suara dirinya yang satu lagi. Laki-laki itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah atas.

"Hei, Menma! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"_Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"_

"Sekarang apa yang kamu inginkan, Menma!? Jangan bertindak lagi! Gara-gara kamu, aku harus mendapatkan semuanya, tahu!"

"_Aku ingin balas dendam pada cewekmu, Naruto."_

Naruto bergidik dan terkejut.

"_Gara-gara kekasihmu itu, aku harus keluar dari tempatku di dasar hatimu yang gelap. Gara-gara kekasihmu itu, kamu telah menjadi korban makanannya. Kalau tidak salah masakan Italia. Memangnya, dia tidak tahu kamu jika memakannya akan mengeluarkan aku? Benar-benar cewek parah. Jadi, aku harus memberikannya pelajaran yang telah membangunkan aku."_

Yah, laki-laki yang berada di kegelapan ini adalah Naruto. Dia berada di kegelapan tersebut karena dia bertukaran dengan sang hati nurani yang kejam. Kenapa bisa bertukar? Karena Naruto yang terlalu senang memakan masakan Italia yang dibuat Hinata. Makanya dia yang terjebak diganti dengan dirinya yang satu lagi yang kejam.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Hinata, Menma." Naruto memohon pada yang ada di atas.

"_Untuk apa kamu membela perempuan yang parah itu!?"_

"Karena dia adalah orang yang paling aku cintai."

"_Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"_

"Menma!"

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan membuat dia tahu siapa Namikaze Menma sebenarnya atau Namikaze Naruto. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi untuk mengejarnya. Bye...!"_

Suara itu menghilang. Naruto yang tidak bersuara tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia harus menunggu sebentar lagi agar kembali ke dirinya yang semula. Naruto memohon agar Hinata selamat dan dilindungi oleh Kami-sama dan kedua sahabatnya agar tidak terjebak oleh omongan dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Hinata, aku mohon kamu harus selamat!"

**...**

Hinata berjalan dengan cara tergesa-gesa. Tapi saat tindakannya itu mulai membuat orang-orang menatapnya heran, terpaksa diubahnya menjadi setengah berlari atau berjalan cepat.

Saat posisinya menjadi mangsa begini... jadi yang diburu... mendadak Hinata merasa kampusnya begitu kecil dan terbuka. Rasanya tidak ada satu pun tempat yang benar-benar bisa menyembunyikannya dari kejaran sang monster, Naruto.

Ponselnya terus berdering, hampir tidak pernah berhenti. Dari keempat temannya. Semuanya menanyakan posisinya. Sementara Naruto justru tidak pernah mengontaknya. Cowok itu hanya mengirimkan pesan secara berkala. Isinya sama, namun berhasil membuat mental Hinata merosot secara bertahap setiap kali selesai membacanya.

To: Hinata

From: Naruto

No Subject.

I SAW YOU, HONEY! AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU DI SANA!

Pesan-pesan Naruto itulah yang membuat Hinata terus berlari dan berlari, dengan intesitas panik dan ketakutan yang semakin tinggi. Dia tidak sempat lagi memperhatikan gedung fakultas apa yang baru saja dia tinggalkan.

Akibatnya, tidak ada info yang bisa dia berikan tiap kali keempat temannya menanyakan posisi agar bisa menjemputnya mendahului Naruto. Bahkan Hinata sering kali tidak sanggup mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia sibuk berlari dan berlari, atau terpuruk kelelahan dan kehabisan napas di suatu tempat.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di batas akhir staminya. Dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari. Dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari. Cewek itu terduduk lemas di tangga. Masih tidak tahu di gedung fakultas apa dirinya sekarang berada. Tapi mudah-mudahan tempat ini aman karena sudah sangat tersembunyi. Atap gedung tinggal beberapa anak tangga di belakangnya, dan di depannya dinding tanpa jendela, jadi tidak seorang pun bisa melihatnya saat ini.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih ke besi-besi pegangan tangga. Ponselnya terus berdering, tapi cewek itu tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Nanti saja. Dia ingin istirahat sebentar saja. Capek sekali.

**...**

Anggap saja Menma yang memegang kendali atas tubuh Naruto sekarang ini. Menma sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung meskipun Hinata tidak tampak di mana pun. Dia sudah melibatkan salah seorang juniornya, Konohamaru, untuk membuntuti Hinata. Tentu saja tidak dengan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia lagi marah. Katanya, dia tidak mau melihat wajah aku. Jadi tolong ikuti, Konohamaru. Supaya aku tahu Hinata kabur ke mana."

Konohamaru, yang paling malas jika disuruh-suruh mengiyakan karena dia menghormati seniornya, Naruto.

"Oke!"

Konohamaru juga tidak tahu kalau yang sekarang ini meminta bantuannya bukan Naruto yang sebenarnya melainkan Menma, diri Naruto yang satu lagi.

Jadi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Hinata, yang terkadang berjalan cepat sambil menyelinap, kadang setengah berlari, tapi kadang lari tergesa-gesa, dengan Konohamaru yang melangkah cepat dalam jarak yang terjaga dan sesekali mengangkat ponselnya, dan Menma yang melangkah tenang, kadang sambil menyapa di sana-sini, sebenarnya masih dalam satu _frame_ cerita.

Jadi Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa walaupun Menma tidak dilihatnya sama sekali, cowok itu tetap bisa mengikuti jejak pelariannya dengan gampang.

Menma tinggal mengontak Konohamaru, junior Naruto yang dia dapatkan di ponsel pribadi Naruto dan secara berkala mengirimkan pesan intimidasi ke ponsel Hinata agar cewek itu panik dan akhirnya berlari keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dengan demikian sanga mata-mata, Konohamaru, bisa terus membuntuti ke mana pun sang buruan itu berlari.

Dan inilah info terbaru dari mata-matanya. Sang buruan ada di gedung fakultas kesenian, dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Senior, aku lihat tadi dia terus naik tangga. Tidak masuk ke satu ruangan," lapor Konohamaru langsung dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara) di area parkir fakultas seni.

"Tangga sebelah mana?"

"Yang dekat Taman. Yang menembus ke atap. Jangan-jangan cewek kamu itu ada di atap sekarang."

"Oke." Menma tersenyum tipis. "_Thanks_, Konohamaru."

"_Mission completed_ nih, Senior?"

"_Yes. _Kayaknya dia sudah kecapekan. Tidak sanggup lari-lari lagi."

"Oke. Aku balik kalau begitu, Senior."

Menma menutup pembicaraannya dengan juniornya, Konohamaru. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Ditulisnya satu pesan baru untuk Hinata, dan langsung dikirimkannya ke nomor tujuan.

Dengan rasa menang dan puas, cowok itu meneruskan langkah. Emnuju satu tempat yang sudah dipastikan akan dia temukan seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk dia pertahankan.

Jika kita ingin orang itu bahagia dan tersenyum. Berikan dia kebahagiaan yang terasa amat sangat dengan menyantap masakan buatannya sendiri. Yah, meskipun harus tumbang yang satu, yang satunya lagi yang menggantikan.

Tch! Dasar!

Siapa sih yang bicara seperti itu? Sok bicara! Habis bicara seperti itu tidak tahunya besoknya bunuh diri , lagi!

Sambil terus berjalan, Dark Naruto menyeringai sendiri.

Ingin oarng itu bahagia dan tersenyum yang begini. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Menghancurkan cewek yang akan dia hancurkan, mati-matian. Seenaknya saja membangunkan orang yang lagi beristirahat. Dengan cara apa pun!

Perkara cewek yang dia akan hancurkan belum tentu sama juga, itu masalah lain lagi. Ingin buat bahagia dan tersenyum akan terus seperti itu. Jika pasangannya memberikan yang terbaik bukan sebaliknya. Jadi, jangan harap kamu membuatnya hancur karena yang satu di dalam dirimu akan ikut-ikutan hancur. Dan saat yang dikurung itu balik kembali ke tubuh aslinya, dia yang akan menghancurkanmu dan tidak akan berada di dirinya lagi untuk selamanya.

**...**

Akhirnya ponselnya berhenti berdering. Hinata menarik napas lega. Sesaat keheningan mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Tapi kemudian terdengar pesan masuk. Hinata langsung waspada. Soalnya orang yang sejak tadi mengirim pesan hanya Naruto.

Dengan menahan napas, Hinata membaca pesan itu. Yang benar saja. Dari Naruto! Dan isinya...

To: Hinata

From: Naruto

No Subject.

I SAW YOU, BABE! Wait for me, ok? I'll come to you! RIGHT NOW!

Hinata tersentak. Ditatapnya pesan itu dengan mata terbelalak maksimal. Nyawanya juga terasa sudah setengah terbang dari badan.

Detik berikutnya, cewek itu bangkit berdiri seperti tersengat, dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia berlari ke atap. Ditutupnya kedua pintu jeruji besinya, kemudian dia kaitkan gerendelnya. Terakhir, dengan susah payah karena selain posisinya yang di dalam, benda itu juga besar dan berat, Hinata mengunci gemboknya.

Cewek itu kemudian menarik napas lega. Namun kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena kemudian dia sadar, dia telah mengunci dirinya sendiri di atap. Tanpa jalan keluar!

"Mati aku!" desisnya lemah. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering. Dari Sakura. Dan sahabatnya itu langsung menjerit keras.

"HINATA, KAMU DI MANA!?"

"Sakura, kayaknya nasib aku bakalan tragis nih." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata malah mengungkapkan awal kepasrahannya.

"Lawan! Lawan dia! Jangan menyerah, Hinata!" seru Sakura seketika. "Jangan sampai menyerah!"

"I-iya... Iya... Lawan... Lawan..." Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Tidak lama Sai menelepon. Sepertinya dia sudah diberitahu.

"Hinata, dengar! Lawan dia kalau kamu di sakiti! Lawan mati-matian! Paham!?"

"Iya! Lawan! Lawan!" Hinata mengangguk-angguk lagi. Mulai optimis.

"Posisi kamu di mana sekarang?"

"Di... di mana aku ya? Sebentar telepon lagi deh. Aku cari tahu dulu ini di mana."

"Oke. Cepat, ya?"

Baru saja telepon ditutup, benda itu langsung berdering lagi. Kali ini Sasuke. Hinata langsung menyerukan optimismenya yang tadi sempat menghilang.

"Aku bakal lawan dia! Mati-matian!"

"JANGAN!" teriak Sasuke menggelegar. "Jangan dilawan!Kamu mau mati, ya! Lebih baik jangan kamu menantang Naruto yang sekarang! Kamu bisa hancur!"

"Hah!?" Hinata langsung membeku. Sedetik kemudian menjadi panik. "Terus, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana? Begini saja, kamu ikuti saja apa maunya. Jangan melawan Naruto. Naruto yang sekarang berbeda. Diri Naruto yang asli sedang terkurung, sedangkan yang ini yang sekarang ingin membalas dendam padamu karena kamu telah membangunkan dari tidurnya. Jadi, jangan melawan. Bisa hancur kamu nantinya. Sekarang di mana posisi kamu? Biar aku menyusulmu! Di mana?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Hinata mendengar bunyi besi diketuk logam. Dia menoleh dan langsung ternganga.

Menma berdiri di balik pintu jeruji besi. Cowok itu memberi isyarat agar Hinata menutup telepon. Seperti terhipnotis, Hinata menuruti perintah Menma.

"Tolong buka pintunya."

"A... aku tidak pegang kuncinya."

Kedua alis Menma kontan terangkat. Kaget dia.

"Jadi, kamu sengaja mengunci diri di luar situ? Nanti kamu bisa kering lho, Sayang..." Cowok itu lalu tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu, sebentar aku cari kuncinya. Tapi ingat..." Kedua matanya warna Biru langit menajam dan tawanya menghilang. "Jangan mengontak siapa pun! Paham?"

"I... iya." Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk-angguk.

"Sini. Jangan berdiri di tempat panas begitu." Ketika Hinata tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Menma mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu jeruji besi. Ditatapnya Hinata lurus-lurus.

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk hal yang sudah jelas tidak ada gunanya," ucapnya. Halus tapi tajam.

Cowok itu kemudian balik badan dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Begitu tubuh Menma menghilang, Hinata menarik napas panjang dan mengeluh pelan.

Dengan lunglai, diseretnya langkah menuju teras tangga. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlindung dari sengatan matahari. Tubuhnya luruh di sana jatuh terduduk. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering. Tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ikuti saran Sasuke. Turuti saja semua kemauan Menma.

**...**

Saat Menma kembali, Hinata sedang duduk membelakangi tangga. Meringkuk di antara pintu jeruji besi dan tembok sempit yang membentuk teras... sedikit tempat yang terbebas dari sengatan matahari. Ponselnya terus berdering tapi cewek itu tidak berniat mengangkatnya.

Menma menatap pemandangan yang sesungguhnya mengenaskan itu. mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan. Tapi sifat ingin menghancurkan membuatnya memandang dengan mata yang berbeda. Dia ingin menghancurkan cewek ini. Ingin membalas dendam. Seenaknya saja membangunkan orang dengan cara meminta orang yang asli untuk memakan masakan buatannya sendiri yaitu masakan Italia.

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar bunyi gembok dibuka. Dia mendongak, dan Menma jadi tertegun saat mendapati Hinata ternyata sedang menangis. Tanpa suara.

Dibukanya pintu jeruji besi di belakang Hinata. Hanya sedikit. Hanya agar terbentuk celah dia bisa duduk di belakang cewek ini. Agar pura-pura memeluknya bukan hanya keseluruhan fisiknya. Dengan niat ingin membalas dendam.

Dan saat gadis itu telah berada di dalam pelukannya, dengan jemari tangannya Menma menghapus air mata itu tanpa bicara.

Hinata menyurukkan mukanya di dada Menma. Pasrah. Tempat yang paling tenang memang justru terletak di pusaran badai.

Sementara itu, ponsel Hinata terus berbunyi, tapi cewek itu sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Sini ponselnya. Aku yang menjawab kalau kamu tidak mau," bisik Menma. Hinata menyerahkan pinselnya.

Dengan sikap dan nada suara yang tetap tenang, Menma menjawab panggilan beruntun itu. ponselnya sendiri sudah dia non-aktifkan sejak tadi. Sepertinya semua penelepon itu melontarkan pertanyaan awal yang sama, karena untuk ketiga kalinya Hinata mendengar Menma menjawab...

"Ada sama aku. Ini sekarang lagi aku peluk. ... tidak. ... Kata siapa? ... Dia baik-baik saja. ... Kenapa? ... Mau bicara? ... Maaf, kayaknya dia lagi tidak mau bicara. Bicara saja sama aku, sama saja, 'kan."

Saat menerima telepon dari Sakura, suara Menma sempat meninggi.

"Yang sopan kalau bicara sama aku, Sakura! Aku bukan Sasuke. Jangan buat aku marah. Tidak puas, ya, saat aku menciummu tadi. ... Ada sama aku. ... Tadi aku sudah bilang, 'kan? ... Aku menyakitinya?" Sesaat Menma tertawa geli. "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang!" Diputusnya pembicaraan. Kemudian Menma menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sahabat kamu itu usil, ya? Dia tanya aku menyakiti kamu? Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Sakura ini! Keluh Hinata dalam hati. Tidak tahu orang aku disandera, apa? Tunggu! Tadi Naruto bilang, dia mencium Sakura. Kenapa? Aku tahu kalau ini bukan Naruto yang asli, tetapi bukan begini caranya. Aku ingin Naruto kembali! Aku ingin dia kembali padaku! Biar bagaimana pun caranya! Aku harus melawan orang ini! Aku harus berpura-pura pasrah! Supaya aku bisa mencari kelemahannya.

Sai menanyakan posisi. Menma menjawabnya dengan kalimat puitis.

"Di tempat langit terasa sangat dekat," ucapnya sambil menahan geli. Kemudian ditutupnya telepon.

Sasuke tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi selain apakah Hinata ada bersama dengan Menma. Sasuke tahu, dalam situasi seperti ini, percuma mengajak bicara Naruto yang sekarang yang bukan Naruto yang asli dengan panjang-lebar. Hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

Sementara Ino, saking cemasnya memikirkan nasib Hinata, tanpa sadar dia berbicara pada Menma dengan kalimat-kalimat dan intonasi suara seperti seorang polisi yang sedang membujuk buronan – yang mengancam akan menembak sandera – agar menyerah. Atau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya yang nakal.

Hasilnya? Menma malah tertawa terbahak-bahak!

Tubuh Hinata yang berada dalam pelukan Menma jadi ikut terguncang-guncang.

"Ceramah yang sangat menjengkelkan si Nyonya Besar itu..." Lagi-lagi Menma langsung memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Matikan saja, ya?" bisiknya. "Mengganggu sekali mereka itu."

Hinata tidak menjawab, karena memang tidak ada gunanya. Itu bukan permintaan persetujuan. Dan memang tidak lama kemudian Menma me-non-aktifkan ponsel Hinata meskipun pemiliknya tidak mengatakan "ya".

Mendadak suasana jadi terasa begitu sunyi. Sunyi yang mencekam dan menimbulkan ketakutan. Hinata berusaha keras mengusir bayangan-bayangan mengerikan dari pikirannya. Kembali dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Menma. Berharap kepasrahannya itu bisa mencegah yang terburuk terjadi.

Sepasang mata Menma yang tidak bisa dilihatnya perlahan melembut. Dia sengaja melembut supaya Hinata tunduk padanya. Cowok itu menundukkan kepala. Diciumnya puncak kepala Hinata. Kemudian dia tengadahkan wajah Hinata. Diciumnya dahinya, kedua pipinya, ujung hidungnya, dan terakhir, bibirnya. Dibelainya punggung cewek itu, kemudian dia perketat pelukannya. Pelukan kali ini terasa aneh nan hangat dan juga nyaman tapi aneh. Pelukan yang membuat Hinata mengeluh dan nelangsa dalam hati. Kalau saja orang ini Naruto yang asli, dia pasti akan bahagia.

Ketika akhirnya keduanya menuruni tangga dan kembali ke dunia nyata, mereka sudah terlihat seperti pasangan yang berbahagia. Menma dengan wajahnya yang berpura-pura tampak begitu cerah, sedang merangkul ceweknya yang ingin dia buat balas dendam. Hinata yang wajahnya siap untuk membuat Naruto yang asli kembali dengan pura-pura pasrah.

Karena pemandangan Menma merangkul atau memeluk ceweknya adalah pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa, tidak ada satu pun orang yang melihat mereka akan mengira bahwa, khusus untuk kali ini, ada prosesi panjang dan menakutkan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bahwa cewek yang dirangkulnya akan membalas dan mengembalikan Naruto yang asli kembali ke tubuhnya. Hinata akan siap melakukan apa saja asalkan Naruto, orang yang disayanginya kembali.

**...**

Keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak diketahui dan tidak bisa dihubungi membuat panik keempat teman mereka. Terutama Sakura. Dengan lunglai cewek itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan... menangis!

Menangis yang benar-benar menangis.

Sasuke, Sai dan Ino menatap terpana. Sasuke langsung bergerak saat dilihatnya tubuh Sakura meluruh. Ditahannya tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangan. Melihat itu, Sai menggamit lengan Ino. Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke satu ruang kelas yang kosong, tidak jauh dari situ. Dia tidak ingin ada yang memergoki cewek ini sedang menangis sesenggukan begini. Ditutupnya pintu lalu ditariknya sebuah kursi untuk Sakura. Dengan sabar ditunggunya sampai tangisan Sakura mereda. Kalau saja masih bisa, pasti sudah aku peluk cewek ini, Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati.

"Kalau sampai Hinata kenapa-kenapa, aku akan hancurkan Dark Naruto," ucap Sasuke ketika akhirnya tangisan Sakura mereda.

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu mengangkat muka. "Memang ada gunanya? Kalau mau menghancurkan dia, sebelum Hinata tidak disakiti!"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian dia menghela napas, lalu menarik sebuah kursi ke depan Sakura.

"Aku sangat mengenal Naruto dari balita, Sakura. Makanya aku bilang sama Hinata, kalau mau aman, ikuti saja apa maunya Naruto."

"Ikuti saja apa maunya!?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sehingga dia jadi seperti itu! Pas makan masakan Italia Hinata, dia berubah 180 derajat begitu. Memangnya dimana Naruto yang asli sekarang! Tidak bisakah dia menyelamatkan Hinata! Hinata akan jadi objek balas dendam dari Naruto palsu itu! Kamu dan Dark Naruto sama saja, ya? Kalau sayang sama orang atau membenci sama orang caranya seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau orang itu sudah dibenci? Dihancurkan kali, ya?"

Sasuke tersentak. Sesaat cowok itu merasa tertampar. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras saat dia berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jinsnya.

"Sai, temani aku ke tempat Naruto!"

Tidak lama Sai muncul bersama Ino.

"Pasti mereka ada di sana?" tanya Sai. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Cowok itu justru menatap Ino.

"Aku titip Sakura, Ino. Tolong antarkan dia sampai rumah."

"Iya." Ino mengangguk.

Sesaat Sasuke menatap Sakura, kemudian mengajak Sai pergi.

**...**

Saat Sai dan Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke berhenti di depan Jeep-nya dan mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Sai agak bingung, bingung melihat Sasuke sedang menelepon seseorang.

Sasuke menekan nomor yang akan dituju dan menaruhnya ke telinga kanannya. Bunyi beep masih panjang, tapi saat sudah diangkat Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Gaara?"

"_Hn. Ada apa, Sasuke?"_ tanya Gaara di jalur seberang.

"Bisakah kamu pergi ke rumah Naruto sekarang bersama Temari dan Kankurou?"

"_Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Naruto berada dalam bahaya besar."

Di jalur seberang terkejut, _"ada apa dengan Naruto?"_

"Lebih baik kamu ke sana sekarang. Aku dan Sai juga akan ke sana!"

"_Baiklah! Aku dan kedua kakakku akan ke sana, ke rumah Naruto sekarang."_

Sai maju mendekati Sasuke dan berteriak ke Gaara yang ada di seberang jalur telepon. "Jangan lupa bawa tali dan mantra!"

Gaara terkejut. Tali? Mantra? Pikirannya menerawang ke arah yang dimaksud. _"Jangan bilang kalau Menma keluar dari tubuh Naruto, dan memegang kendali!?"_

Sasuke menatap Sai miris. Sai mengangkat tangan minta maaf sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melanjutkannya, "iya. Dia bangun. Sai memintamu untuk bawa tali dan mantra dari Kankurou. Dan juga aku meminta Temari datang soalnya ada Hinata di sana."

"_Hey, kamu gila, Sasuke! Kalau Hinata di sana! Itu berarti... dia dalam bahaya besar!?"_

"Hn."

"_Oke! Aku akan ke sana bersama Temari dan Kankurou. Tunggu aku di depan rumah Naruto, oke!?"_

"Oke!" jawab Sasuke.

Telepon ditutup. Sasuke dan Sai melompat ke Jeep Sasuke. Dan melaju kencang ke arah rumah Naruto.

'Semoga tepat waktu."

**...**

**Saya merevisi cerita ini. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, saya tidak akan memakai buku Esti Kinasih lagi. Karena saya punya alur cerita sendiri di dalam kepala saya. Tapi, masih memakai alur cerita yang ditinggalkan Mbak Esti.**

**Terima kasih buat kalian telah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai complete. Saya akan menuntaskan semua cerita ini sampai chapter 12 dan epilog (sama seperti chapter yang ada di buku Mbak Esti).**

**Jika berkenan, tolong kritik dan sarannya.**

**Terima kasih!**

**Sunny N. February**


	6. Doubt and Resignation

**STILL**

**.**

**.**

**Sunny N. February**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**STILL © Kinasih Esti**

**...**

**Chapter 5: Doubt and Resignation**

_Tidak ada keraguan apabila ingin keluar dari kegelapan. Tidak ada keraguan bila ingin keluar dari masalah. Tidak ada keraguan untuk menyelesaikan persoalan. Jadikanlah hidup ini lepas dari keraguan._

_Unknown._

* * *

Menma membawa Hinata ke rumahnya. Di mana tidak ada orang tua karena pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Di rumah ini hanya Naruto, Karin, Nagato, dan ibu Nagato yang sudah menjadi janda. Hanya Karin dan Nagato yang tidak ada di rumah karena harus kuliah, tetapi berbeda universitas. Di rumah Namikaze ini, hanya ibu Nagato, Namikaze Rin yang ada. Tapi, sedang tidur siang karena kecapekan gara-gara pulang kerja.

Menma membawa Hinata ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya agar Bibi Rin tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hinata menatap ngeri melihat Naruto menyeringai sangat keji. Dia merasakan akan terjadi hal-hal yang buruk.

"A-apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, N-Naruto?" tanya Hinata gugup setengah mati.

"Aku? Tidak ada?" Menma memiringkan kepalanya, polos.

Hinata menelan saliva masuk ke tenggorokannya karena melihat Menma membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya. Hinata juga melihat Menma membuang pakaiannya di sebarang tempat.

"_Hinata!"_

Hinata merasakan kalau dia mendengar suara Naruto yang sangat lembut. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tapi, Naruto yang dia cari tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Naruto, Naruto, kamu ada di mana? Itulah pikiran yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Dia ingin sekali menangis tapi, Menma menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis dengan cara berteriak.

"Berhentilah menangis! Wanita sialan!"

Hinata tersentak dan menghadapi tubuh Naruto tapi, yang pegang kendali adalah Menma. Hinata ingin menangis, tapi dia dengan beraninya membentak Menma tanpa gugup dan gemetaran seperti di kampus tadi.

"Hentikan itu! Aku tahu kamu bukan Naruto yang asli! Naruto yang asli tidak pernah membentakku seperti ini! Dia biasanya lembut padaku dan selalu tersenyum untukku!" Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menunjuk Naruto, "siapa kamu sebenarnya!?"

"Ha ha ha ha...!" Menma tertawa lepas. Dia terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Dia menyeringai, menatap Hinata dengan hinanya. "Kamu adalah perempuan sialan yang selalu mengerubungi Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto sangat mencintaimu. Aku yang tidak akan membiarkanmu senang begitu saja, Nona. Aku akan akan membuatmu menyesali hidupmu!"

Menma mendekati Hinata. Hinata mundur. Tapi, saat dia tersandung meja belajar, Menma menyeringai lagi. Dia menarik tubuh Hinata ke tempat tidur Naruto dan menindihnya. Hinata terus memberontak melepaskan diri sambil menangis.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!"

Menma mengambil tangan Hinata, mengambil tali yang ada di dekat tempat tidur, dan mengikat kedua tangan Hinata ke atas kepalanya. Dia juga menutup mulut Hinata dengan sapu tangan milik Naruto. Sekarang Hinata terikat kedua tangannya dan disumbat mulutnya agar tidak bersuara.

"Mmm... mmm..." Hinata terus berbicara sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sabar dulu, ya, sayang. Kamu akan mendapatkan apa yang kamu lakukan padaku."

Dengan sigapnya, Menma merobek baju Hinata dan memperlihatkan perut telanjang dan bra putih. Menma melihat ini dan menjilat perut Hinata.

Hinata bergidik apa yang dilakukan Menma kepadanya. Dia terus memberontak. Hinata menangis ingin berteriak jika ada orang yang bisa menolongnya.

"_Hinata!"_

'Naruto!?' pikir Hinata dalam hati mencari sekitarnya.

Ada sesosok bayangan transparan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sosok itu berambut kuning keemasan, bermata biru langit yang sangat lembut. Dan kepanikkan di wajah tampannya yang polos.

"_Hinata! Jangan biarkan Menma melakukan itu padamu!"_

'Me-Menma? Siapa?' Hinata dan Naruto bertelepati. Hinata tidak menghiraukan Menma yang masih menjilat perut yang putih mulus. Dia menatap Naruto penuh kerinduan.

"_Menma adalah diriku yang satu lagi!" _Naruto melihat Hinata menangis. Dia ingin menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya tapi, air mata itu terus turun. Naruto melihat kalau tangannya transparan. Naruto menatap Hinata penuh kerinduan. Dia tidak menemui selama dua-tiga minggu karena Menma mengendalikan tubuhnya. _"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tidak berada di sampingmu..."_

'Naruto...' Hinata menangis dan ingin memeluk Naruto. Tapi, tangannya terikat dan suaranya tidak bisa keluar karena disumbat mulutnya memakai sapu tangan.

PLAKK

Naruto kaget melihat Menma menampar Hinata. Naruto melihat tamparan merah di wajah Hinata yang sudah membengkak. Naruto geram dan memukul Menma yang memakai tubuhnya. Tapi, itu juga tidak ada hasilnya karena tubuhnya terus menembus kepala Menma.

"_Hinata!"_

Hinata melihat kekasihnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia juga tidak berdaya lagi. Dia ingin pasrah, ada juga keraguan di dalam hatinya. Tapi, ada juga sesuatu yang menyelimuti hatinya untuk terus keluar dari situ. Menyelamatkan kekasih yang paling dicintainya. Yaitu, menendang alat kelamin laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik celana jins-nya.

Dengan segenap kemampuan yang ada, Hinata menendang sekuat tenaga ke benda berharga laki-laki. Menma menjerit kesakitan begitu Naruto yang transparan memegang alat berharganya. Hinata melihat Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

'A-aku minta maaf, Naruto..;' Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya tidak apa-apa.

Menma berdiri dari kesakitan dan menarik rambut Hinata. "Kurang ajar kamu, perempuan sialan! Berani-beraninya kamu menendangku!"

Hinata kesakitan karena ditarik rambutnya. Menma menindih tubuh Hinata lagi, dia membelai paha mulusnya. Sebelum sampai sejauh itu, pintu kamar didobrak dengan sangat keras.

"Menma, hentikan i..." Sasuke tidak mengatakannya lagi karena dia berpaling wajahnya gara-gara melihat atas tubuh Hinata setengah telanjang, hanya dibalut bra putih saja. Hinata masih memakai rok hitamnya.

Untung saja Temari melihat ini dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, memukul wajah Menma sampai bengkak dan terlempar ke meja belajar samping. Temari mengambil jaket yang ada di tubuhnya dan memberikan ke Hinata untuk ditutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Temari juga melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan Hinata, juga melepaskan sumbatan di mulut Hinata.

Hinata menangis dan memeluk Temari erat. "Temari! Aku takut sekali!"

Temari membelai rambut biru Hinata penuh kelembutan, "sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata."

Hinata masih menangis, memeluk erat Temari. Temari membalas pelukan Hinata.

Temari melihat ke arah Menma dan memarahinya, "kenapa kamu melakukan ini pada Hinata, Menma?"

Menma berdiri sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya. Dia mengantongi kedua tangan ke saku celana, tidak merasa bersalah. "Lakukan? Dia yang salah. Aku memberikan dia pelajaran saja, kok."

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya!"

"Terserah. Itu mauku dan itu juga bukan urusanmu. Berikan dia kembali padaku, Temari bodoh!"

Hinata mengetatkan pelukannya, tidak mau melepaskan pelukan Temari. Temari juga sama, tidak mau melepaskan Hinata ke Menma.

"Hei, Menma!" Menma berbalik ke pintu. Dia terkejut. Ternyata bukan hanya Temari dan Sasuke saja yang datang ke rumahnya. Ada Gaara, Sai, dan Kankurou, yang sekarang tepat di depannya. Menma mundur selangkah. "Jangan pernah kamu bisa lari dariku, Menma!"

Sai dan Gaara maju ke Menma. Mereka berdua memegang tali secara bersama-sama agar bisa mengikat Menma dan mengeluarkan Naruto dari situ.

"Jangan berani mendekatiku!" Menma melompat ke tempat tidur untuk menghindari Gaara dan Sai.

Temari menjauhkan Hinata dari Menma, menariknya keluar dari tempat tidur menuju ke pintu di mana Sasuke dan Kankurou berada.

"Tidak secepat itu, Menma!" Sasuke sudah berada di depan Menma.

Menma terkejut karena Sasuke sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dan mengikat tubuhnya. Menma juga melihat Kankurou sudah berada di belakang Sasuke membawa buku mantra kedua keluarga tersebut.

Menma ingin memberontak, tapi hasilnya sia-sia saja karena Gaara dan Sai sudah ada di sampingnya untuk mengikatnya seketat mungkin. Gaara menyeringai.

"Kamu tidak bisa lari lagi, Menma. Aku akan mengeluarkan kamu dari tubuh Naruto sekarang juga."

"Beraninya kamu, Gaara!" geram Menma terus memberontak.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk sepupuku, bukan kamu. Biarpun kamu adalah saudara kembar Naruto, tapi, aku lebih sayang Naruto daripada kamu."

Kankurou maju dan menuliskan sesuatu di dahi dan dada Menma. Kankurou membacakan mantra yang ada di buku kedua keluarga tersebut.

Tanda yang ada di kening dan dada Naruto bersinar. Inilah yang membuat Menma menjerit kesakitan. Kankurou melihat bayangan Naruto akan mulai muncul dan bisa mengendalikan tubuh aslinya.

"Maaf, Menma. Kamu sepertinya lebih baik menghilang saja. Kembali saja ke duniamu dan jangan datang lagi kemari ke dunia ini. Kamu itu sudah meninggal. Saat kamu ditabrak mobil lima tahun yang lalu. Beristirahatlah dengan damai, Menma. Kita akan datang ke tempatmu bila waktunya tiba." Kankurou mendengar jeritan kesakitan Menma yang tdiak bisa ditahan lagi.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukan Temari tidak mau mendengar jeritan Menma yang sangat keras . Inilah membuat bibi Rin bangun dan terkejut. Dia lari ke kamar Naruto. Dia juga melihat Temari memeluk Hinata. Bibi Rin mendekati dua gadis tersebut.

"Hinata... Temari... Ada apa ini?"

Hinata dan Temari melihat Bibi Rin, ibu Nagato dan Karin itu berada di sisi pintu. Hinata melepaskan pelukan Temari dan berlari ke pelukan bibi Rin yang sudah dianggap ibunya setelah Namikaze Kushina dan ibu kandungnya.

"Bibi!"

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Bibi Rin bingung. Bibi Rin melirik ke Temari yang tersenyum sedih. Bibi Rin mengelus pipi kanan Temari penuh kasih sayang sambil bertanya, "ada apa, Temari?"

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Tidak apa-apa..." Temari hanya menggeleng pelan tidak mau membuat bibi yang sudah dianggap ibu ini khawatir padanya.

Bibi Rin membelai rambut Hinata untuk meredakan tangisannya. Bibi Rin juga melihat Gaara, Kankurou, Sasuke dan Sai. Dia juga melihat Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Merasa khawatir, bibi Rin melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, ingin melangkah menuju Naruto. Sebelum ke tempat Naruto, bibi Rin ditahan tangannya oleh Temari.

"Temari?" tanya lembut Bibi Rin.

"Jangan Bibi. Biarkan saja dulu."

Bibi Rin bingung. Dan hanya mengangguk saja mengerti apa yang dikatakan Temari.

Tubuh Naruto jatuh ke lantai, untung ditahan oleh kedua sahabat dan sepupunya. Jika tidak, pasti akan jatuh ke lantai kamarnya.

Sasuke khawatir dan melihat mata Naruto tertutup. Dia sebenarnya takut, apakah ini Naruto yang asli jika dia menyapanya? Atau bukan? Itu yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto?" Sai-lah yang pertama memanggil nama Naruto dengan berani, ,menggantikan Gaara, Kankurou, dan Sasuke.

Naruto membuka matanya yang berwarna biru langit perlahan-lahan.

"Dobe?"

"Naruto? Kamu, Naruto?"

"Sudah jelas dia Naruto, Gaara. Masa' tidak yakin. Aku 'kan sudah melepaskan Menma dari tubuh Naruto." Kankurou kesal pada Gaara yang tidak percaya pada kekuatannya yang sudah melepaskan Menma dari tubuh Naruto, dan membawanya tenang ke sana, tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

Tidak mempedulikan kekesalah kakaknya, Gaara terus menanyakan dia Naruto atau bukan?

"Naruto, sayang?" tanya lembut seseorang dari belakang mereka berempat.

Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, dan Kankurou melihat ke belakang. Mereka melihat tiga sosok orang yang mereka tahu. Itu adalah Hinata, Temari, dan Bibi Rin.

"Bibi...?" Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat ibu Nagato dan Karin ada di depannya.

"Kamu, Naruto? Atau Menma, sayang?" tanya Bibi Rin lagi.

"Naruto?" Hinata yang mampu mengetahui kalau dia adalah Naruto atau bukan. Hinata berlutut di depan Naruto, memegang pipi yang bengkak. Dengan mata sendu dan berurai air mata, Hinata berucap nama Naruto.

"Hinata... maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari Menma." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipi yang bengkak. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat kesal.

Hinata mengetahui kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Naruto yang asli. Hinata pun memeluk leher Naruto sambil menangis. Dan membenamkan wajahnya menangisnya ke leher di bahu Naruto yang telanjang.

"Hinata..." Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Sama-sama menangis.

Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Sai, dan Bibi Rin melihat pemandangan yang penuh keharuan ini hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua tanpa bicara apapun. Mereka akan menunggu sampai hati mereka siap untuk menjelaskan.

**...**

Di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze.

Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, Kankurou, Temari, Naruto, dan Hinata duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze. Mereka duduk sambil menunggu bibi Rin keluar dari ruang kerja Namikaze Minato, mengambil album keluarga tersebut.

Sebelum Bibi Rin datang, Temari berdiri dan masuk dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk teman-teman Naruto, saudara-saudaranya, Naruto, bibi Rin, dan kekasih Naruto, Hinata.

Bibi Rin datang bersama Temari yang membawakan minuman untuk delapan orang dan menaruh di meja ruang tamu yang bundar itu. Bibi Rin berterima kasih pada Temari yang telah membantunya membuatkan minuman.

Bibi Rin duduk di dekat Temari. Di sebelah kanan mereka berdua ada Gaara, dan Sai. Sebelah kiri, Naruto dan Hinata, dan seberang ada Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka semua duduk dengan santai sambil mendengar tentang siapa Menma itu kepada Hinata.

"Sebelum bibi mulai, aku ingin kalian minum dulu jus buatan Temari yang enak ini." Bibi Rin mengambil gelas yang berisi jus bikinan Temari dan meminumnya hanya setengah.

Mereka bertujuh juga ikut minum mengikuti Bibi Rin.

Sai meneguknya sampai habis dan menatap ke Temari yang ada di hadapannya. "Enak sekali, Temari! Buatkan lagi, dong!"

BUKK!

Sasuke memukul kepala Sai dengan kerasnya.

"Sakit Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" tanya Sai menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu terlalu berisik, Sai." Sasuke setengah kesal pada sifat kepolosan Sai.

"Ha ha ha ha..." semuanya melihat ke Bibi Rin yang tertawa dengan lembutnya. Bibi Rin menatap Sai dan Sasuke, "sudahlah Sasuke. Sai hanya mencairkan ketegangan saja di ruangan ini." Bibi Rin menatap ke Temari. "Buatkan lagi, Temari. Yang banyak, ya."

"Iya! Baik, bibi." Temari tersenyum dan beranjak dari sofanya menuju dapur.

"Apa yang ingin bibi jelaskan padaku tentang Menma?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran.

Hinata yang sudah ganti baju dari bajunya yang dirobek Menma. Sekarang dia memakai baju Karin yang cocok dengan ukuran Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Jika Hinata mau tahu siapa Namikaze Menma itu," balas bibi Rin penuh kelembutan.

Semuanya siap mendengarkan. Termasuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Bibi Rin melanjutkan lagi, "Namikaze Menma adalah saudara kandung Namikaze Naruto. Dia juga anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina."

"Saudara!? Menma... saudara kandungku?" Naruto terkejut saat bibi Rin menceritakan siapa Namikaze Menma.

Bibi Rin melihat ke Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan lagi, "iya, Naruto. Menma adalah saudara kandung yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil saat dia pulang sekolah."

Naruto terkejut lagi. Masih belum mengerti. "Bibi! Kenapa aku tidak mengingat dia di masa kecilku? Hanya Gaara, Kankurou, Nagato, Karin, dan Temari yang ada di memoriku di saat aku masih kecil. Kenapa, Bibi?"

"Tenang, Naruto. Sabar dulu. Biarkan bibi Rin menjelaskannya," kata Kankurou menasehati Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kankurou. Biarkan dia mengetahuinya dulu." Bibi Rin menghetikan Kankurou yang ingin menasehati Naruto. Dia memegang erat album yang sudah tua itu di pangkuannya. "Kamu tidak mengingatnya Naruto karena kamu yang tidak mau melihat ibumu, Kushina menangis terus sepanjang malam mengingat Menma. Sejak Menma meninggal, Kushina terus menangis. Minato tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya yang pilu setiap hari. Setiap hari Kushina selalu memeluk erat foto Menma, mengunjungi makamnya, dan tidur di tempat tidurnya. Kamu yang melihat Kushina, mendekatinya dan menghiburnya. Bibi kira Kushina akan marah padamu, Naruto. Ternyata tidak, kamu yang menjadi pusat tangisan Kushina setiap hari membuatmu melupakan saudara kembarmu yang kamu sayangi itu."

Bibi Rin membuka album foto yang sudah usang. "Gara-gara itu, Minato menyimpan semua foto-foto Menma di semua ruangan rumah ini. Dia menyimpannya di album foto ini dan menaruhnya tempat kerja pribadinya supaya Kushina tidak melihatnya lagi. Berkat itu, Kushina dan Naruto tidak lagi mengingat Menma sampai sekarang."

Naruto mengambil album foto di pangkuan bibi Rin dengan rasa penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa rupa Menma. Naruto membukanya bersama Hinata. Dia sangat terkejut kalau saudara kembarannya ini memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, memiliki kumis kucing, mata biru kelam dan hanya rambutnya yang berbeda. Rambutnya seperti Sasuke, biru dongker.

"Dia mirip denganku." Naruto meraba foto dirinya yang tersenyum sedang memeluk Menma. Ada juga foto di mana ayah dan ibunya memeluk mereka berdua. Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia.

Hinata melihat Naruto meneteskan air mata di foto tersebut, mengenai foto dirinya dan Menma. Hinata pun memeluk Naruto yang juga ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Jika kamu mau, Naruto. Bibi akan mengantarmu ke makan Menma." Bibi Rin menatap ke Sai, Sasuke, Kankurou dan Gaara. "Lebih baik kalian tinggal di sini. Besok kita akan mengunjungi makam Menma." Bibi Rin menatap tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Sudah lama sekali, bibi tidak pergi ke sana."

"Tenang saja, bibi. Kami juga akan ikut ke sana. Sudah lama sekali kami ingin ke sana," kata Sai penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, kita makan dulu, ya. Aku tahu kalian lapar." Bibi Rin menatap ke Gaara dan Kankurou. "Kalian berdua bantu bibi, ya?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa duduknya menuju dapur untuk membatu Temari yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, kapan, ya, Karin dan Nagato pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

Bibi Rin yang sudah berdiri memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut. "Mereka berdua akan pulang sebentar lagi. Maukah kamu bantu Sai untuk mengatur tempat yang akan kalian tidur di kamar Nagato dan Naruto sambil menunggu makan malam."

"Baik!" teriak Sai penuh semangat pergi ke kamar Naruto bersama Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Sasuke dan Sai masuk ke kamar Naruto yang ada di lantai atas, bibi Rin melihat ke Naruto dan Hinata memeluk satu sama lain sambil menangis. "Dan kalian berdua jangan menangis terus. Lebih baik kalian membantu kami semua untuk menyiapkan makan malam atau menyiapkan tempat tidur yang akan kalian tempati."

Hinata dan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Hinata berjalan ke dapur membantu Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari. Sedangkan Naruto membantu Sai dan Sasuke yang ada di lantai atas yaitu di kamarnya.

Bibi Rin melihat mereka sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu. Dia mengambil album foto dan membelai foto yang sudah usang tapi masih rapi. Dia tersenyum.

"Kami tidak akan melupakanmu lagi, Menma."

Dan membawanya kembali ke ruang kerja Namikaze Minato yang ada di ujung ruang tamu untuk meletakkan album foto ke tempatnya semula.

**...**

Para pelayat memakai baju hitam berada di makam dengan batu tulisan di atasnya. Di makam tersebut ada foto Menma yang berusia 15 tahun tersenyum gembira sambil mengangkat anjing yang dia dapat dari kebun binatang.

Makam itu tertulis:

_Rest in Peace_

_Nama: Namikaze Menma_

_Tanggal kelahiran: 10 Oktober 19xx_

_Tanggal kematian: 18 January 20xx_

_Di sini adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir anak, saudara, sepupu, keponakan yang kami cintai._

Laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan memegang makam Menma penuh kasih sayang. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Menma... coba saja aku tahu kamu adalah saudara kandungku. Pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Maaf..."

Naruto terisak.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto menangis, Hinata pun memeluk bahunya untuk menenangkan dia dari rasa penyesalan.

"Biarkan dia tidur, Naruto. Semua tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Orang mati tidak akan bisa hidup kembali." Nagato menepuk bahu Naruto penuh persaudaraan.

"Itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagato, Naruto. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, kita tidak bisa memulai kembali masa lalu. Yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah masa depan. Masa lalu tidak bisa dirubah tapi masa depan bisa. Aku kira kamu tahu hal ini, Naruto." Kankuro maju untuk memberikan bunga kesukaan Menma, melati putih.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Kankurou, Nagato..." Naruto memberikan gelang persaudaraannya ke makam Menma dan menaruhnya di situ.

Para pelayat yang datang ada yang memberikan bunga kesukaan Menma, ada juga benda kesayangan mereka untuk Menma.

Bibi Rin-lah yang mencium batu nisan Menma dan membelai fotonya yang tersenyum. Dia pun melirik Naruto yang masih memiliki wajah penyesalan. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Menma sudah memaafkanmu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke bibi kesayangannya, "benarkah itu, bibi Rin?"

"Iya. Itu betul, Naruto." Bibi Rin menunjukkan langit cerah berwarna biru langit dan pohon-pohon yang di sekitar makam bermekaran bunganya. "Lihatlah, Naruto. Langitnya sangat cerah sama seperti bola matamu dan juga pohon yang bunganya bermekaran itu adalah arti kalau Menma memaafkanmu."

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan bibi Rin. Dia pun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Naruto merasakan kalau bunga melati entah darimana datangnya jatuh di bahunya. Naruto mengambil bunga melati yang ada di bahunya dan tersenyum senang. Dia kembali membungkuk terima kasih ke makam Menma dan meninggalkan makam itu.

Hinata juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Bunga hibiscus yang dia letakkan di makam Menma bermekaran dengan indahnya. Hinata tahu kalau Menma meminta maaf padanya dan juga berterima kasih. Hinata membungkuk perlahan mohon pamit dan berlari ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang sekarang berada di ujung jalan. Begitu juga bibi Rin, Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Nagato, dan Karin menyusul mereka.

Mereka semua tidak tahu kalau sosok yang mereka rindukan sekarang tengah berdiri di makamnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum pada keluarga yang dicintainya. Mencintai Naruto, saudara kembarnya. Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah dianggap temannya juga. Saudara-saudari sepupu yang paling dia sayangi. Dan juga orang tua yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat.

"_Terima kasih dan maafkan aku." _Menma menatap Naruto yang tertawa gembira kepada teman-temannya dan sepupu-sepupunya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menghilang dari muka dunia ini. _"tolong jaga ibu dan ayah, Naruto. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal, Naruto."_

Sosok itu menghilang di telan bumi. Berkat itu, langit menjadi sangat cerah menampakkan burung-burung berkicau dengan bunyi suara yang indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran sangat indahnya. Hanya di sekitar makam Menma saja yang terlihat indah. Tapi, itu disadari oleh Naruto saja di balik kaca jendela mobilnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di depannyadan berbisik dalam hati, _"Aku akan menjaganya, Menma. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di sana."_

**...**

Author Note's**: Ini adalah cerita yang saya buat tanpa memakai alur cerita chapter 5 Mbak Esti. Saya menjadikan Menma saudara kembar Naruto. Di chapter ini, Menma diceritakan sudah meninggal dunia. (aku menangis sejak membaca ini) Saya tidak menyangka kalau anak yang terlupakan sejak dulu harus menghilang juga di memori ingatan.**

**Yah, saya memasukkan drama juga.**

**Di chapter 6 nanti juga akan berbeda dengan cerita aslinya. Maaf, ya, jika kalian menunggu cerita ini. Soalnya saya harus kerja super sibuk dan kuliah yang belum tuntas.**

**Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian membaca chapter yang memilukan ini. Tolong di review jika bisa (itu kalau kalian mau. Saya tidak akan memaksa).**

**Sampai jumpa chapter 6 dan terima kasih lagi.**

**Sunny N. February**


	7. Sore and Away

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei._**

**STILL © Esti Kinasih**

**Warning: Chapter dirubah dari yang aslinya. Tapi, ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Jika mau, baca saja, tidak memaksa.**

**...**

**Chapter 6: Sore and Away  
**

_Kesepian membuat kesendirian lebih berkepanjangan. Janganlah engkau merasa sakit hati apabila sang kekasih tidak menuruti keinginanmu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa dirimu berpaling jauh dan menghindar sampai tidak terlihat lagi. (jangan pikirkan kata-kata ini karena kata-kata ini hanya sebuah istilah dari kami, teman Sunny)_

_Unknown._

* * *

Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata telah terselesaikan. Sejak Kankurou mengeluarkan roh Menma kembali ke asalnya. Inilah yang membuat hubungan Hinata dan Naruto menjadi kuat dan erat, bahkan tidak terpisahkan. Sampai-sampai keluarga Hinata dan keluarga Naruto memilih hubungan itu ke jenjang pernikahan.

Tapi, karena Hinata dan Naruto masih kuliah, dan umur mereka masih 20 tahunan. Dua keluarga itu harus bersabar mental untuk menunggu mereka berdua selesai kuliah.

Karena dua keluarga itu tidak bersabar terlalu lama. Akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto bertunangan resmi. Bukan acara besar-besaran, hanya acara kecil-kecilan. Yang diundang adalah teman, sahabat dan keluarga saja. Dua keluarga yang menjadi saksi, begitu juga bibi Rin yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata bahagia.

Sasuke yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bertunangan, memiliki pikiran seandainya dia masih berpacaran dengan Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura bahagia melihat Naruto dan Hinata bahagia, memasang cincin perak pertunangan yang memiliki inisial N & H.

Sasuke tetap memandang Sakura. Tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke. Hatinya tercabik-cabik saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya sedih. Di dalam pikiran Sakura juga sama. Seandainya dia masih tetap berhubungan dengan Sasuke biarpun mereka sudah putus. Tapi, hasilnya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Toh, akhirnya mereka berdua saling menghindar.

Perasaan keduanya menjadi tidak bisa terhubung, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya lagi.

Saat Hinata dan Naruto memanggil mereka berdua untuk foto bersama dengan mereka yang sudah bertunangan. Mereka mengangguk lemah. Ada yang mau, ada yang tidak. Itulah pikiran mereka.

Jadi, posisi mereka saat berfoto bersama, Sakura di ujung kiri sedangkan Sasuke di ujung kanan. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Begitu juga Sai dan Ino yang ingin menyatukan mereka tapi tidak akan bisa. Karena Sakura sudah pindah lain hati. Pindah kepada Akasuna Sasori.

Itu dibuktikan saat Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Hinata melihat Sasori dan Sakura bersama-sama. Mulai dari makan di kantin, pulang bersama, dan pergi ke kampus bersama-sama.

Sasuke yang melihat geram di dalam hati. Ingin menghancurkan tubuh laki-laki itu karena menyentuh Sakura-nya, tapi hal itu ditepisnya karena hubungannya dengan Sakura hanya sebatas teman biasa. Bukan lagi pacaran.

**...**

Di kampus, Naruto melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca buku di taman kampus. Dihampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sakura menatap Naruto, tersenyum. "Sedang membaca buku. Kamu sedang apa ke sini, Naruto?"

"Ngg, aku minta maaf apa yang dilakukan Menma padamu. Apakah kamu mau memaafkan aku karena aku/ Menma menciummu?"

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkan kamu Naruto. Kamu 'kan sudah minta maaf padaku." Sakura tersenyum.

"Benar? Kamu tidak marah padaku, Sakura?"

Sakura meletakkan buku bacaanya di sampingnya dan kembali menatap Naruto, "buat apa aku marah padamu, Naruto. Kamu 'kan tidak salah apa-apa. Kamu adalah korban juga sama seperti Hinata. Untung saja Hinata menjelaskan padaku saat dia datang ke rumahku untuk menemuiku. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang aku masih marah padamu."

"Syukurlah kalau kamu berkata begiitu." Naruto menghela napas lega. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih tersenyum. Dilihatnya mata itu tidak mengatakan sebaliknya. Dengan berusaha keras, Naruto mempertanyakannya, "apakah kamu masih menyukai Sasuke dan menyesal karena putus dengannya?"

Sakura berhenti tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali murung, menundukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya menutupi matanya. Dia belum berkata apa-apa.

Naruto membelai punggung Sakura, "tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak mau bilang. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Bukan begitu, Naruto..." Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menarik tangannya ke belakang berhenti mengusap punggung Sakura, dia menatap serius. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Aku apa, Sakura? Katakan saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto memasang wajah sedih, "cintaku pada Sasuke masih ada di dalam hatiku ini, Naruto. Hanya saja, rasa sakit yang kurasakan di enam bulan lalu masih terasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana kelembutan Sasuke padaku dulu."

"Sakura..."

"Kukira dia akan minta maaf, pada apa yang dilakukannya saat dia minta putus dariku. Ternyata aku salah, dia masih tetap keras kepala. Akhirnya aku-lah yang menghindari dia. Aku coba melupakannya dengan berpacaran dengan Akasuna Sasori."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Oh, itu alasannya, kenapa Sakura sering bersama-sama Akasuna Sasori?

Naruto kembali melihat Sakura masih berwajah sedih. Tunggu dulu, mungkin alasannya Sasuke putus denga n Sakura, mungkin karena kejadian waktu di gunung.

"Sakura... Mungkin Sasuke putus darimu, gara-gara waktu panjat gunung itu, apakah itu benar?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, sedikit bingung, "apa maksudnya, Naruto?"

"Hei, hei, justru aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kamu bertanya lagi?" Naruto juga membalikkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah, apa mungkin saat aku memakai pakaian jala itu? atau tidak? Aku tidak tahu?" Sakura menggeleng bingung.

"Mungkin dia cemburu padaku dan Sai yang melihat sosokmu dan Hinata. Padahal yang kulihat Cuma Hinata seorang saja," cibir Naruto.

"Cemburu? Sama kamu dan Sai? Maksudnya apa?"

"Bukankah waktu itu, di saat kamu dan Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kamu dan Hinata melepaskan pakaian _training_ kedodoranmu untuk membuat kami menyerah begitu? Di sebelum kamu melepasnya, aku dan Sai ingin melindungi kalian berdua. Tapi, itu tidak bisa karena harga diri Sasuke akan terinjak-injak apabila kami melakukannya. Makanya, di saat kamu berdua sudah berdiri di atas batu besar, aku dan Sai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya terkejut melihat kalian berpakaian begitu. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, kami berdua melihat kalian berpakaian begitu tergiur menatap keseksian tubuh kalian berdua. Padahal tidak, karena kami berdua berjanji tidak akan menyakiti pacar sahabat kami sendiri."

"Kukira kamu marah saat Hinata juga begitu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Yah, aku sempat marah juga. Karena Hinata memperlihatkan keseksian tubuhnya kepada empat orang pendaki. Kamu tahu, Sakura, betapa marahnya aku melihat kekasihku dilihat intens seperti itu. Bikin naik darah saja!" geram Naruto ingin marah.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sakura tertawa.

Diliriknya Sakura yang sudah tertawa dan tersenyum membuat Naruto melihatnya juga tersenyum. Di dalam pikirannya Naruto, dia telah membuat Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Syukurlah kamu tertawa, Sakura. Kukira kamu akan marah dan sedih terus sejak diputus Sasuke?"

"Ha ha ha... Itu tidak mungkin!" Sakura masih tertawa. Sakura menatap Naruto sengan senyuman lebarnya, "itu karena Naruto yang sudah membuatku tertawa. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Buat apa?"

"Karena telah membuatku tahu kalau kalian berdua ingin menolongku saat panjat gunung itu. Juga Naruto yang telah membuatku tertawa!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa sambil _hang out_.

Di kejauhan atau dibilang tidak jauh dari taman di mana Sakura dan Naruto tertawa sambil berbincang-bincang. Sasuke yang sedang ingin melihat Sakura, tidak jadi karena Sakura sudah ada di depan matanya yang sedang tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Bukan dia yang membuatnya tertawa melainkan sahabatnya berambut kuning keemasan itu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di lorong fakultas Sakura, memanggilnya. Sakura melihat Naruto memanggil seseorang yang dia tidak tahu karena Sakura membelakanginya. Sehingga Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah panggilan Naruto.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya. Sakura beranjak berdiri tegak. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Sakura?"

"I-iya. A-apa kabar, Sasuke? Sudah lama, ya?" Sakura gugup berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu saat pertunangan Naruto, bukan?" Sasuke masih tersenyum.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit sebentar. Aku mau beli minum untukmu, Sakura." Dilihatnya Sakura mengangguk. Naruto pun melihat Sasuke, "apa kamu juga mau, Sasuke?"

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Aku hanya minta waktu sebentar bersama Sakura saja," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "oh, oke... Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali."

Saat Naruto pergi membelikan minuman untuk Sakura. Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya. Setelah Sasuke duduk, Sakura juga ikut duduk.

Mereka masih terdiam, belum ada satu pun dari keduanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengan pamanku di sana," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika, meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan berada di sana selama tiga bulan. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja di sini, Sakura. Tanpa aku," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura belum bicara apa-apa. Sakura masih belum menatap Sasuke.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura." Sasuke menggunakan kedua jarinya menekan dagu mantan kekasihnya itu untuk menatanpnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dilihat wajah laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu sedih.

"Aku mungkin di sana akan lama. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura merasa dia ingin menangis. Ingin rasanya dia memeluknya. Merasakan pelukan hangat yang sudah sirna sejak enam bulan yang lalu saat mereka putus.

"Aku tanya, apa kamu baik-baik saja tanpa aku, Sakura?"

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk. Membohongi hatinya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Sasuke pergi.

"Baguslah." Dilepaskannya tekanan dagu Sakura dan menatap lekat-lekat mata _Emerald _ itu. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?"

"A-apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri, menyuruh Sakura juga berdiri bersamanya. Sakura pun menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, dan dikeluarkannya. Dia menatap Sakura, "tolong peluk aku. Dengan kedua tangan kamu. Dengan badan kamu. Terima aku di sana. Sebentar saja. Supaya aku ikhlas melepaskan kamu selama tiga bulan."

Sasuke melangkah ke Sakura. Hanya satu langkah.

Seketika, yang dilakukan Sakura adalah... mundur tiga langkah. Dengan sepasang mata _Emerald_ yang menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata waspada dan bingung, sikap dan tubuh juga sama. Padahal keinginan Sakura adalah beda kebalikannya dengan mata, sikap, dan tubuh.

Penolakan Sakura menghantam hati Sasuke. Sasuke mengira Sakura akan balas memeluknya, ternyata tidak. Hal ini membuat hatinya terguncang, sehingga guncangan tersebut terbaca jelas di kedua mata _Onyx_-nya. Tidak teredam. Tidak tersembunyikan.

Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan. Diam. Tegang. Pucat. Bingung. Sasuke sudah berada di antara berharap dan tidak lagi. Sementara Sakura, yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar Sasuke bisa melihat jelas hatinya. Bahwa dia tidak menolak permintaan Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

Diliriknya Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke, jauh darinya dan Sasuke sambil memegang kaleng minuman. Dia mengangkat tangan tidak tahu bagaimana. Hanya tersenyum samar. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura melihat Naruto di belakang punggungnya., tapi tidak melihatnya.

Cowok berambut biru dongker itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Di saat bersamaan, ditariknya napas panjang lalu diembuskannya perlahan... untuk kehancuran yang benar-benar sempurna dan total.

Ketika sepasang mata _Onyx_ yang dinaungi sepasang alis tipis berwarna biru yang sama dengan rambutnya itu terbuka, Sakura terpana. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Sasuke membiarkan Sakura melihat kondisi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura pun memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memelukmu. Tapi, tubuhku dan sikapku tidak mau merespon kata hatiku ini. Jika bisa, bolehkah aku memelukmu, Sasuke? Membalas penundaan yang tadi?"

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tapi, sekarang justru Sasuke yang bergerak mundur. Menjauh dari jangkauan Sakura, memalingkan muka, dan melangkah pergi.

Sakura ingin mengejar Sasuke, tetapi kakinya tidak mau menuruti keinginan hatinya. Hati Sakura malah yang tercabik-cabik melihat sosok Sasuke menjauhinya.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang kondisinya mengharukan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto," balas Sakura lemah.

Merasa penasaran apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi pada Sakura, Naruto meletakkan dulu minuman kalengnya ke tempat duduk. Dan kembali menatap Sakura, "apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke tadi, Sakura? Kok kamu kelihatan sedih sekali?"

"Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika..."

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut setengah mati, "apa kamu bilang? Sasuke akan pergi!? Kapan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu." Sakura jatuh terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "aku tidak mau dia pergi, Naruto. Tapi, tubuhku tidak mau menuruti keinginan hatiku..."

Naruto berlutut dan menepuk bahu Sakura, "mungkin dia ingin sendirian dulu. Lebih baik kamu masuk ke dalam kelas. Atau mau pulang saja?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya, menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Naruto. Aku mau ke kelas dulu."

Sakura mengambil buku-bukunya dan juga minuman kaleng pemberian Naruto. Sakura berpamitan pada Naruto, berlari menuju kelasnya.

Saat Sakura sudah menghilang, Naruto mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya. Dia menekan nomor Sasuke. Di seberang sudah mengangkat, Naruto menyahut.

"Hei, Teme! Katanya kamu akan pergi ke Amerika? Kapan?"

"_Di mana kamu tahu kalau aku akan pergi?" _tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku dengar dari Sakura. Apa benar kamu pergi atau kamu hanya menakuti dia saja?"

"_Hn. Aku akan pergi besok. Dan aku tidak menakuti Sakura. Aku tahu kalau tadi Sakura habis menangis, bukan?" _Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto mengusap pelipisnya, "Yah, begitulah. Biarpun kalian berpisah, kamu tahu betul kalau dia akan menangis? Bilang saja kalau kamu tidak mau berpisah darinya, Sasuke."

Di seberang telepon tidak menjawab.

Naruto tahu sekali dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia masih menyayangi Sakura lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"_Aku akan berangkat besok pagi. Aku ingin kamu tidak memberitahukan ini pada Sakura. Hanya pada Sakura. Kamu mengerti, Dobe?" _kata Sasuke tajam.

"Oke, oke, Teme. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada Sakura. Jika itu keinginanmu."

"_Hn. Baguslah. Sudah, ya," _kata Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraannya.

Naruto menghela napas mendengar nada Sasuke yang sedikit tajam. Mungkin sekarang ini, dia ingin sendirian. Naruto menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku celananya. Naruto pun melangkah menuju ruangan kelasnya tanpa Sasuke.

**...**

Di gunung, Sasuke sedang menyendiri sambil bertelanjang dada. Menikmati angin gunung yang dingin dan suasana pemandangan yang indah. Yang menemani Sasuke hanya hewan-hewan hutan dan Jeep-nya yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

Dia ingin sendirian tanpa kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang menikmati mata kuliah Professor Yamato. Dia menyerah pada gunung yang terus menemani kesendirian dan kesepiannya tanpa Sakura, gadis yang paling dicintainya seumur hidup.

Perpisahannya itu telah mengajarinya banyak hal untuk tidak saling menyakiti karena keegoisan masing-masing. Dirinya juga belajar untuk memahami betapa berartinya seseorang.

Besok adalah kepergiannya meninggalkan Konoha, Jepang. Dia dipanggil oleh kedua pamannya, yaitu Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito untuk membantunya menjalankan perusahaan selama mereka berdua pergi. Hanya tiga bulan. Meninggalkan kedua sahabat, keluarga, dan juga gadis yang paling sangat dicintainya, Sakura.

Sasuke pun tertidur sampai malam hari. Saat malam hari tiba, dia kembali ke rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa pergi besok.

**...**

Di bandara Internasional Konoha, di dalam ruang tunggu Sasuke dan Sai telah berada di situ tanpa kekasihnya Ino.

"Sasuke, apakah benar kamu akan pergi?" tanya Sai menatap sahabatnya yang siap berangkat.

"Hn."

Sai tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Sejak dia putus dari Sakura, Sasuke selalu menyendiri. Dia juga jarang ikut naik gunung bersamanya, katanya dia lebih suka pergi sendiri. Itu terbukti karena Sasuke telah pergi ke Gunung tanpa mereka berdua. Karena mereka berdua sedang menjalankan mata kuliah Professor Yamato. Juga jarang _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke juga tidak banyak bicara seperti dulu.

Mata Sai melirik ke jam tangan. Sai terus gelisah karena sahabat yang satu dan tunangan sahabatnya belum muncul-muncul juga.

"Ke mana Naruto? Lama sekali?" kesal Sai sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di lantai kaca bandara.

Sesosok laki-laki berlari memegang tangan perempuan berambut panjang biru mendekati dua sahabat yang telah menunggu. Tapi, mereka tidak sendirian. Di belakang mereka ada seorang ibu yang berusia muda dan lima orang remaja yang juga ikut berlari.

"Maaf, lama menunggu!" Naruto tiba bersama Hinata, kekasihnya.

Naruto tidak berdua dengan Hinata melainkan bersama Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Nagato, dan Karin begitu bibi Rin datang ke bandara untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke ke Amerika.

Sai menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mengatur napas, menatap sahabatnya lalu ke Sasuke. Naruto berdiri tegak dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme? Kamu serius untuk pergi, meninggalkan Sakura di sini?" tanya Naruto menatap tajam teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Aku ingin kamu menjaganya untukku, Naruto." Mata Sasuke tidak ada lagi harapan, yang ada hanyalah keinginan.

"Serius! Hanya aku! Hei, aku ini memiliki Hinata, tahu!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya, cemberut.

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin kamu, Hinata, Sai, dan juga Ino melindungi Sakura untukku bila aku tidak ada di Konoha selama tiga bulan ini," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya tadi, menatap kecewa pada Sasuke yang bukan lagi Sasuke yang suka marah ataupun berwajah dingin melainkan wajah yang tidak diketahui oleh kedua sahabatnya, termasuk keluarga Naruto.

Hinata pun melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke yang wajahnya bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu.

"Sa-Sasuke...? Kamu tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura, 'kan?" tanya Hinata penuh harap, tangannya menempel di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura. Aku akan kembali setelah kedua pamanku kembali dari liburannya. Aku akan kembali pada Sakura. Aku meminta pada kalian untuk menjaganya di saat aku tidak ada."

"DENGAN NOMOR PENERBANGAN PESAWAT KONOHA 770 AIRBUS MENUJU AMERIKA. DI MOHON PARA PENUMPANG UNTUK MASUK KE DALAM PESAWAT!"

Sasuke mendengar kalau panggilannya untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat tiba. Ditatapnya ketiga sahabatnya dan keluarga sahabatnya yang sudah mau menemaninya di sini.

Sasuke mengambil tas ranselnya. Dan dijinjingnya ke lengan bahunya. Dia tersenyum. Dan berangkat pergi.

"Sasuke! Aku akan menjaga Sakura, sesuai keinginanmu! Aku akan menjaganya sampai kamu pulang! Kami berjanji!" teriak Naruto.

"Kami juga akan berjanji!" Hinata juga sama.

"Aku juga!" teriak Sai.

Tanpa melirik ke belakang, Sasuke mengangkat satu tangannya hanya melambai. Dia pun masuk ke dalam pintu pesawat tanpa menoleh lagi.

**...**

Di rumah Sakura, Ino yang menjaga Sakura yang tertidur karena menangis. Tangisan Sakura dikarenakan Sasuke sudah pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa padanya. Membuat Ino merasa bersalah. Untuk membalas rasa bersalahnya, dia menemani Sakura dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Sakura demi Sasuke.

Di dalam mimpi Sakura, dia melihat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat. Dilihatnya, pesawat itu bergerak dan lepas landas menuju arah Amerika. Dia menangis dan merasa bersalah. Telah membiarkan Sasuke-nya pergi menjauhi dirinya.

Dia terdiam. Tapi, bibirnya hanya mengucapkan satu nama sambil meneteskan air mata, "Sasuke..."

**...**

Vice Author Note's**: Aku kira mereka akan bersama-sama. Tetap saja tidak. Ini memang beda dengan plot ceritanya. Tapi, melihat kondisi chapter 6 memang ada kesedihan di dalamnya.**

**Aku minta maaf, bukan Sunny yang mengetik chapter 6 tapi aku, teman Sunny. Sunny sedang sakit, penyakitnya kambuh sehingga harus menjalani perawatan intesif. Jadi, aku yang akan menjalankan peranan Sunny untuk mengetik chapter ini.**

**Aku dan tim Penulis, akan menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai bulan depan. Sama dengan Join The Gang. Dimohon untuk bersabar sebentar. Untuk sekuel Always, di cerita tersebut membuat aku uring-uringan. Sunny sudah menulis dan mengetik ceritanya di dalam komputernya. Yang membuat aku bingung adalah Sunny membuat tiga tipe cerita zaman sebelum Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Jika bisa aku ingin kalian pilih, para pembaca.**

**Kalian boleh memilih satu saja. Ini tipe zaman sekuel Always "Naru-Hina":  
1. Zaman Heian  
2. Zaman Kamakura  
3. Zaman Edo**

**Semuanya sudah ditulis rapi oleh Sunny. Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung adalah mana yang cocok untuk dipublish? Jika kalian bisa membantu kami.**

**Terima kasih. Tolong untuk di review, kritik dan saran. Jika ingin flame, silakan saja. Aku akan membuat flame itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Karena kata-kataku paling pedas daripda Sunny yang begitu polos dan lembut.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Sunny Friend's,**

**Star **

**Date: 09/06/2012**


	8. Released and Regret

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_**

**STILL © Kinasih Esti-_sensei_**

**Warning: beda cerita di sini. Ini tentang perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura. AU**

**...  
**

**Chapter 7: Released and Regret**

_Bebas dari hambatan, bebas dari perbuatan, bebas dari semua yang kamu lakukan di dunia ini. Tidak akan berarti apa-apa, jika suatu saat akan ada perasaan menyesal seumur hidup. Bebas dari siksaan dan membalasnya. Tapi, akan menjadi penyesalan lahir dan batin sebelum kamu dijemput maut._

_Unknown._

* * *

Saat Sasuke berangkat ke Amerika beberapa minggu kemarin. Sakura terdiam dan murung setiap harinya. Dia selalu saja bermimpi tentang laki-laki yang paling dia sayangi seumur hidup. Dia berpikir akankah Sasuke kembali padanya?

Dulu, setiap hari Sakura risih dan kesal pada Sasuke yang tidak mengizinkannya ikut naik gunung bersamanya. Sasuke berpikir kalau gunung tidak cocok untuk anak perempuan. Tidak cocok untuk perempuan yang lebih suka _shopping_, _salon_, _make up_, dan lain-lain.

Anak perempuan tidak suka hal-hal berbau capek, keringat membasahi badan, bau, dan lelah. Itulah yang membuat Sakura marah pada Sasuke yang menganggapnya enteng. Sakura selalu bilang kalau keluarga Naruto lebih hebat daripada Sasuke yang punya harga diri tinggi yang tidak mau mengizinkan ceweknya naik gunung.

Sasuke selalu meremehkan teknik anak perempuan. Seperti Temari, sepupu Naruto alias istri Shikamaru yang bisa naik gunung biarpun dia lagi hamil. Apa kalian tahu? Pas saat sudah mencapai puncak gunung, Temari ingin melahirkan. Di situ tidak ada dokter, untung saja ada Karin, sang calon dokter kandungan yang bisa mengatasi persalinan Temari. Kalau tidak bagaimana, ya?

Sasuke yang tidak datang waktu Sai ikut acara keluarga Naruto naik gunung kecuali ayah dan ibu Naruto, membawa Temari yang sedang hamil. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak ingin istrinya ini ikut ke gunung. Temari ngotot dan ingin ikut. Mau bagaimana lagi, Shikamaru mengizinkannya.

Di situlah awalnya, persalinan Temari selesai dan melahirkan seorang anak lelaki sehat wal'afiat. Tidak ada cacat. Kata Bibi Rin, ibu Nagato dan Karin, anak Temari dan Shikamaru ini penyuka gunung. Pantas saja Temari tidak merasa sakit saat dia dan keluarga sepupunya naik gunung.

Sakura tahu akan hal itu. Dan dia menjadi _fans_ berat Temari.

Inilah awal Sakura ingin sekali naik gunung. Awalnya sih Shikamaru melarang tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Tapi, atas desakan keras kepalanya Temari, Shikamaru mengalah pada adik sepupunya itu.

Pas saat dia bilang pada Sasuke, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Di situlah awal ingin membuat cowok itu tunduk di hadapannya kalau dia bisa memenangkan pertarungan berlomba naik gunung.

Gara-gara itulah Sakura menjadi menyesal. Sakura kira Sasuke akan mau memaafkan kelakuannya, tapi tidak sama sekali. Sasuke berubah seratus persen, hanya seratus persen. Bukan seratus delapan puluh persen.

Sasuke mendesaknya untuk membuka bajunya di hadapannya saat di museum beberapa bulan lalu. Dikiranya Sasuke ingin bicara apa, ternyata itu. Sakura tidak mau mengikuti permintaan Sasuke. Sasuke malah marah dan mengeluarkan binatang menjijikkan dan kotor dari tasnya. Sakura merinding, tidak bisa bergerak. Dia _shock _setengah mati.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan binatang itu, Sakura lari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke memintanya untuk berhenti, untuk tidak berbalik badan dan tidak bicara. Sakura pikirannya _blank_, dan tidak mau melihat dan mendengar Sasuke lagi. Karena waktu itu, air matanya jatuh, tidak bisa di tahan. Dan setelah sampai di rumah, di sana dia menangis habis-habisan sampai air mata itu berhenti mengalir.

Sakura pun berubah status menjadi _single_ lagi. Di saat itu pula, dia melihat laki-laki berambut merah berjalan di hadapannya. Laki-laki memberikan senyuman yang hangat dari wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Sakura memerah dan hanyut dalam senyumannya itu.

Itulah akhir di mana Sakura jatuh cinta pada Akasuna Sasori.

Sakura kira kebahagiaannya berlanjut, tapi saat kejadian Naruto menjadi aneh. Sakura bingung pada kelakuan Naruto pada Hinata. Di situlah juga di mana Sakura mengeluarkan kata-kata kepada Sasuke kalau laki-laki itu sama saja, suka membuat cewek-cewek menderita.

Sakura menyesal berbicara seperti itu. Menyesal pada kata-katanya pada cowok yangs sekarang ada di Amerika.

Sakura tidak merasa bebas. Memang tubuhnya bebas dari tekanan Sasuke, tapi hatinya tidak. Dia suka mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Melihat langit biru cerah, pesawat muncul di taman kampus, atau di rumahnya, melihat burung-burung terbang.

Anggapnya merasa ingin sekali dia terbang seperti burung. Bisa bebas ke mana saja yang dia mau. Bebas di angkasa, bebas terbang di langit biru tanpa ada tekanan.

Di malam hari, Sakura masih memandang langit di beranda kamarnya. Dengan sofa mungil yang berbentuk kucing yang Sakura taruh di berandanya agar bisa lihat bintang.

Ponselnya berdering.

Sakura berdiri, masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tempat tidur. Nomor itu Sakura tahu. Itu dari Naruto. Sakura mengangkatnya dengan menekan tombol angkat berwarna hijau.

"Halo..."

"_Kok lemas sekali. Kenapa?" _tanya seberang sana yang tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin sendirian saja sambil lihat bintang jatuh," balas Sakura lemah.

"_Aku juga lagi lihat bintang jatuh bersama keponakan-keponakan kecilku."_

"Apa keponakan kecilku juga di situ, Naruto?" tanya Sakura, riang kembali.

"_Tentu. Sekarang mereka berada di sampingku. Kamu mau bicara sama mereka sambil melepaskan kejenuhanmu itu, Sakura?" _Naruto tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Iya! Aku mau! Berikan pada Hiro, oke?" kata Sakura gembira sambil mengangguk.

Sakura tahu kalau Naruto sekarang lagi memberikan ponselnya pada si keponakan kecilnya itu. Anak Temari dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah sepupu Sakura, sedangkan Temari adalah sepupu Naruto. Jadi, Naruto dan Sakura bagaikan adik-kakak yang saling mengasihi dan menyayangi. Itulah kenapa Sasuke percaya pada Naruto yang bisa menjaga Sakura. Melindungi dia dari segala bahaya.

"_Kakak Sakura?" _suara anak kecil muncul di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hiro?"

"_Iya, kakak... Ini aku Hiro. Ada apa, kakak?" _tanya anak kecil bernama Hiro itu.

"_Seharusnya kamu memanggilnya bibi bukan kakak, Hiro." _Naruto menasehati Hiro yang ada di sampingnya membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku tidak marah. Aku lebih senang dipanggil kakak daripada bibi," kata Sakura memperjelas.

"_Betul, 'kan?" _ceria Hiro.

"Senang bisa mendengar suaramu, Hiro. Kapan-kapan datanglah ke rumah bersama Ayumi. Mintalah pada paman Naruto untuk mengantarmu ke sini. Soalnya sekarang kakak kesepian sekali saat ini."

Yah, Ayumi adalah anak kedua Temari dan Shikamaru. Beda dengan Hiro, kakaknya yang lahir di gunung. Ayumi lahir di Rumah Sakit Bersalin Konoha, Jepang. Tentu saja keduanya persalinan normal.

"_Aku kira kakak bersama kak Sasuke?" _tanya Hiro, usil.

Deg.

Jantung hati Sakura berdetak. Masih belum bisa menerima kalau Sasuke pergi ke Amerika. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Untung saja sang malaikat satu ini menghentikan keusilan Hiro yang ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"_Jangan dipikirkan apa yang dikatakan Hiro, namanya juga anak kecil."_

Sakura tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan ini, yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga, kakak, adik, dan ayah baginya. Asal ada Naruto, di situ Sakura siap mental berpisah pada Sasuke. Itu bukan berarti Sakura suka pada Naruto, loh.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sakura melihat bintang jatuh, dia buru-buru keluar menuju beranda kamarnya dan mengagumi _meteor shower _yang sangat indah. "Apakah kamu lihat Naruto? Ini _meteor shower_!"

"_Aku melihatnya! Hiro, Ayumi, Chii, dan Yuu ikut melihatnya sambil bersorak, katanya ada meteor shower! Teriakan keras sekali, sampai-sampai papa-mama mereka keluar dari rumah!" _teriak Naruto semangat.

"Hahahaha...!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Sudah dulu, ya, Sakura. Sekarang aku lagi dimarahi sama orang tua keempat anak-anak ini. Soalnya saya lagi atap rumah nonton meteor shower. Sampai jumpa di kampus, ya!"_

**Tut... Tut...**

Sakura membuka mulut lebar-lebar, tidak menyangka Naruto membawa kedua keponakannya naik atap rumah. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran si rambut durian itu? Sakura masih belum percaya.

Sakura masih melihat _meteor shower_. Di dalam pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke melihat semua ini di Amerika sana.

"Bodoh kamu, Sakura. Di sana 'kan masih pagi, bukan malam." Sakura memukul jidatnya.

Dia kembali masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu jendela kamar berandanya, mematikan lampu, mengambil boneka kucing sambil naik ke tempat tidur, mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan akhirnya pun tertidur lelap.

**...**

Di saat Naruto menutup salurannya, dia melihat ke bawah, melihat kedua orang tua Hiro, Ayumi, Chii, dan Yuu yang sudah berhamburan keluar mendengar teriakan anak-anak mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas sana, Hiro, Ayumi!?" tanya Temari, khawatir melihat kedua anak-anak mereka berada di atap rumah yang sangat tinggi.

"Lihat, ayah, ibu! Ada _meteor showeri_!" teriak anak pertama bernama Hiro. Berambut kuning keemasan dan bola mata yang sama seperti ayahnya.

"Iya, ibu, ayah! Coba lihat, deh!" Ayumi menunjuk arah langit hitam kebiruan yang sekarang pemandangan sangat bagus dan indah karena adanya _meteor shower_.

Ayumi memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahnya dan kedua bola mata seperti ibunya yang berwarna hitam.

Temari dan Shikamaru memang mengagumi pemandangan di langit malam. Tapi, yang dikhawatirkan bukan pemandangan di langit malam, anaknya yang mereka berdua khawatirkan sekarang.

"Sekarang kalian berdua turun!" teriak Shikamaru marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di atas sana, Chii, Yuu!" teriak Hime istri Nagato yang melihat kedua anak-anaknya berada di atas atap rumah bersama kedua anak Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian turun sekarang!" teriak Nagato sangat khawatir.

Merasa ada yang aneh, siapa yang mengajak anak-anak mereka ke atas atap? Pastilah kalau bukan sepupu mereka yang usil itu dan juga partnernya.

"Gaara! Naruto! Kalian pasti ada di atas, 'kan?" tanya Nagato teriak.

Naruto dan Gaara muncul dari balik persembunyiannya. Mereka tersipu malu, atau di bilang mereka bersalah karena tidak minta izin dari kedua orang tua keempat anak kecil itu.

"Maaf... Nagato, Hime, Temari, Shikamaru..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terkikik.

"Maaf, kakak-kakak semuanya. Aku dan Naruto bersalah tidak meminta izin pada kalian..." Gaara meminta maaf pada kakak kandung, kakak ipar, kakak sepupu, dan kakak ipar sepupu itu yang berada di bawah atap.

"Kalau mau meminta maaf, di bawah, bukan di atas sana. Kalian semua, TURUN SEKARANG!" Shikamaru marah telak membuat Gaara cepat-cepat membawa keempat keponakannya turun ke bawah.

Naruto yang malas turun ke bawah hanya melihat Gaara sudah meminta maaf pada keempat kakak-kakak mereka. Terus membungkuk. Untunglah keempat anak kecil itu membela paman kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sana, Naruto?" tanya Hime, istri Nagato.

"Mau lihat _meteor shower _dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata supaya dia senang," balas Naruto pada kakak iparnya itu.

"Cepatlah masuk rumah. Jangan sampai masuk angin," senyum Hime pada Naruto dan balik masuk rumah.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengambil kamera digitalnya, mengarahkannya ke langit _meteor shower _itu.

"Aku yakin Hinata, Ino, Sai, dan Sakura pasti senang. Begitu juga untukmu, Sasuke," gumam Naruto terus mengambil gambar _meteor shower _tersebut memakai kamera digital.

**...**

Di Amerika, di rumah bertata sederhana. Sasuke baru makan pagi bersama kedua pamannya yang masih lajang. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya paman Obito yang bercanda ria kalau dia punya penghasilan sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Yang dia pikirkan adalah dia merindukan sosok Sakura. Yang selalu menjaganya setiap waktu, menemaninya, dan berbicara dengannya setiap hari sambil tertawa dan tersenyum.

Tapi, sekarang dia sendirian. Tidak ada lagi kata canda, tawa, dan keceriaan di sekitarnya. Hanya candaan paman Obito yang terus mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Aku sudah selesai..." lirih Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya yang dia duduk.

Obito dan Madara melihat keponakan kedua setelah Itachi merasa khawatir padanya. Mereka berdua sudah tahu kalau Sakura dan Sasuke sudah putus. Gara-gara itulah Sasuke kebanyakkan diam dan berbicara singkat jika diperlukan.

Tidak ada kata satupun yang di ucapkan saat berangkat dari rumah untuk jalan-jalan sambil _refreshing_, menyegarkan pikirannya yang terus kebayang wajah Sakura.

Dia menengahdakan kepalanya ke atas, ke langit biru yang sangat indah. Sasuke melihat pesawat yang muncul, lewat di atas sosoknya yang tegap. Burung-burung yang bertebangan bebas di angkasa biru tersebut.

Andaikan saja kalau Sasuke terbang ke angkasa, bebas. Tidak ada hambatan, kesulitan, hal-hal yang menakutkan yang membuatnya ingin keluar dari masalah. Ingin rasanya keluar dari rasa penyesalan. Penyesalan karena telah melepaskan wanita yang sangat dia cintai seumur hidupnya melebihi hidupnya sendiri.

Itu yang terus ada di pikirannya.

**...**

Cinta sejati akan selalu ada di setiap langkahmu dan hari-harimu yang kamu lalui. Yang memasang benang merah yang tidak terlihat. Ikatan yang terhubung sampai akhir hayat dan rintangan yang akan siap menghantam pasangan yang sudah terjalin sangat erat, akan semakin erat dan tidak akan terpisahkan.

Biarpun kalian berdua jauh, kalian masih ada di langit yang sama, laut yang sama, bumi yang sama. Hanya benua yang berbeda, kota berbeda, musim berbeda, cuaca berbeda, dan hal-hal lainnya yang berbeda.

Jika kalian berdua mati sekalipun. Cinta kalian tetap akan erat di mata-Nya, jika kalian tidak melanggar larangan-Nya. Sekalipun itu juga, kalian tetap akan bersama terus selama-lamanya, tidak akan terpisahkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya cinta sejati-lah yang bisa membuatmu kembali ke orang yang paling kamu cintai. Yang penuh kasih dan sayang.

Waktu-lah yang akan menentukan apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa bersama. Usaha-lah yang akan menentukan apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa kembali. Hati-lah yang akan menentukan apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa kembali terikat. Dan ikatan-lah yang akan menentukan apakah Sasuke dan Sakura layak bersama untuk selama-lamanya.

Ini adalah kutipan dari Ino yang penyuka hal puitis dan mengharukan sambil melihat _meteor shower _di atas langit biru kehitaman itu.

Kutipan dari Sai yang akan siap menjaga amanah dari sang sahabat untuk Sakura.

Kutipan dari Hinata yang akan terus menjaga, menemani, dan melindungi teman masa kecilnya itu agar kembali pada orang yang tepat.

Kutipan Naruto yang siap melanjutkan misi untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sasori dan Sakura itu esok hari.

Kita lihat saja nanti...

**TBC**

**...**

Sunny Note's**: Tidak menyangka saya akan menulis cerita yang masuk akal ini. Mirip sama teman saya yang cinta jarak jauh selama 7 tahun tidak ketemu akhirnya kembali. Senangnya! :D**

**Saya sudah sehat sekarang, tinggal menunggu kapannya meng-Update chapter 9. Kesannya sangat horor sekali, dan full Naruto dan Akatsuki. Tentu saja untuk Kiba, paman Bee. Sebenarnya saya mau Naruto memanggilnya paman Bee, tapi tidak jadi karena usia Naruto dan Bee di fict always sama. Di chapter 9 ada humor dan horor juga ada pertarungan.**

**Buat saya yang tidak suka horor, saya serahkan pada teman saya yang anti horor dan paling suka horor malahan. Bukan saya yang buat chapter 9, tapi mereka berdua. Tidak ada _romance_ Sasu-Saku. Itu akan ada di chapter 10.**

**Saya tidak akan buat fict panjang-panjang lagi, mengingat jari-jari saya yang sudah kaku, tinggal menunggu tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. **

**Di fict Always akan tamat sebentar lagi. Tinggal lima chapter, setelah itu _the end_. **

**Soalnya saya mau buat cerita lagi untuk Naru-Hina dan Sasu-Saku yang baru banget saya buat. ^^ Tinggal menunggu publish...**

**Terima kasih telah membaca STILL yang sudah saya rubah ini...**

**Tolong tinggalkan reviewnya... :D**

**See you, next chapter...**

**Love and Hug,**

**Sunny Narcieq February**

**Date: 09/09/2012**


	9. Guard and Disturber

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**STILL **** Esti Kinasih**

**Under Revision this Chapter **** Sunny N.F**

**Warning: Deidara OOC. alur cerita sudah direvisi, tapi ada yang sama. **

**...**

**Chapter 8: Guard and Disturber**

_Menjaga seseorang yang kita sayangi, membuat kita harus rela mengganggu hal yang buat kita tidak sukai demi sang seseorang di luar sana. Agar seseorang itu tidak melakukan hal tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. (Not Understand!)_

_Uknokwn._

* * *

Sudah sebulan Sasuke pergi ke Amerika. Dan sudah sebulan Sakura dekat bersama Sasori. Dan selama berminggu-minggu, mereka berdua akhirnya jadian. Dan sudah berminggu-minggu ini Naruto, Sai, Hinata, dan Ino mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Mulai dari menguntit mereka berdua pergi ke mall, _shopping_, taman hiburan, dan pada waktu jam istirahat di kampus.

Sakura merasa kalau keempat sahabatnya suka menguntitnya, tapi hal itu ditepisnya mungkin karena mereka ingin kencan sama seperti dirinya. Yah, begitulah Sakura jika terlalu berlama-lama kencan dengan Sasori.

Mari kita memulai petualangan pengganggu hubungan Sakura dan Sasori. Ini bermula saat Ino meminta bantuan pada kakaknya yang kedua.

Di rumah Ino yang besar nan megah, seperti villa barat yang ada di eropa. Di mana semua saudara Ino ada di rumah. Ino yang bergegas masuk ke ruang baca, di mana kedua kakaknya sedang membaca dan mengerjakan yang bertumpuk di meja kantornya.

Kakak Ino yang pertama. Ciri-cirinya rambut ungu keabu-abuan, berkacamata, dan paling suka bekerja, tapi sangat sayang pada adiknya yang bungsu, Ino. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Kabuto.

Kakak Ino yang kedua. Ciri-cirinya, rambut kuning keemasan panjang sepinggang memakai kunciran kuda, _baby face_, penyuka seni. Sama seperti saudara pertama, saudara kedua Ino ini juga sangat sayang pada keluarga. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Deidara.

Ino memasuki ruang baca, di sana Ino menemukan kedua kakaknya yang sibuk melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dia mendekati kakak keduanya yang sedang tengah membuat karya-karya unik.

"Kakak Deidara!" sambut Ino memeluk Deidara dari belakang.

Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya, dia membalikkan pelukannya untuk memeluk kembali Ino. "Ino, ada apa membuatmu ceria seperti ini?" tanya Deidara, ingin tahu.

"Hei, hei, Ino. Kamu tidak mau memeluk kakakmu yang satu ini?" sahut si kacamata yang sedang duduk di tepi meja kerja sambil membaca buku di tangannya.

Ino berlari dan memeluk kakak pertamanya. "Tentu aku akan memeluk kakak Kabuto dengan senang hati!"

Kabuto membalas pelukan Ino dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Deidara berdiri dan merapikan alat-alat keseniannya, mendekati dua adik-kakak yang masih berpelukan. Deidara meraih pinggang langsing Ino, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hadapannya. Kabuto merasa jengkel dengan adik laki-laki yang satu itu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Ino?" tanya Deidara, senyum penuh arti.

Ino kebingungan karena tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri, dia menarik pergelangan tangannya menjauh dari Kabuto menuju ke tempat sofa duduk, dan duduk di sana.

"Anuu... aku ingin minta bantuan kakak Deidara..." kata Ino ragu-ragu.

"Aku?" Deidara heran, dan melanjutkan pernyataan Ino itu. "Bantuan apa?"

"Aku ingin kakak membantuku untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sakura dengan Akasuna Sasori," jelas Ino.

"Akasuna Sasori?" mengenal nama sahabat di telinganya tidak membuat dia terlalu kaget. "Bukankah mereka sedang berpacaran? Kenapa kamu ingin sekali mengganggu hubungan mereka?"

"Ini untuk Sasuke."

"Untuk orang yang meninggalkan Sakura? Kamu gila, ya, Ino." Deidara beranjak berdiri, menyilangkan tangannya sambil marah-marah. "Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hubungan Sasori dengan Sakura. Itu tidak mungkin!"

Ino ikut beranjak berdiri, dan menarik-narik tangan Deidara, "aku mohon kak Deidara! Ini demi Sakura, juga demi Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kamu bawa nama orang gila yang meninggalkan sahabatmu itu!?" teriak Deidara membuat Ino sontak menarik tangannya, terkejut.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan Sakura!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Sakura bersama Sasori! Itu lebih baik, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak baik untukku, kakak!"

"Kenapa tidak baik untukmu?" tanya Deidara menghadapi Ino dengan marahnya.

"Karena aku tahu, Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke! Itu sudah terlihat jelas! Pada saat Sasuke pergi ke Amerika!"

"Lalu, untuk apa kamu meminta bantuanku? Jika ini demi Sasuke si bodoh itu!?"

Ino terkejut setengah mati pada kakaknya yang tidak menyukai Sasuke karena Sasuke telah meninggalkan Sakura. Dulu Deidara sangat menyukai Sasuke yang selalu melindungi Sakura, tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikannya karena sekarang kakak keduanya ini lebih memilih Sasori untuk Sakura daripada Sasuke untuk Sakura.

Ino gemetaran karena marah. Dia berlari melewati Deidara. Sebelum Ino berlari keluar, Ino balikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak, "tidak usah jika tidak mau bantu! Aku bisa sendiri melakukannya dan meminta bantuan kakaknya Sai! Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku, kak Deidara! Tapi, aku sekarang benci kak Deidara!" Ino keluar sambil menangis.

Ini justru dilihat oleh Kabuto yang sangat marah pada Deidara yang sekarang merasa bersalah pada adik kandungnya itu. Kabuto mendekati Deidara dan memukulnya hingga terhempas ke sofa duduk. Kabuto mencengkram kerah baju milik Deidara sambil marah-marah.

"Berani-beraninya kamu memarahi adik perempuan kita satu-satunya! Hanya gara-gara yang namanya Akasuna Sasori! Kamu lebih pentingkan dia daripada dirimu sendiri!? Ayo jawab!"

Deidara tidak mengatakan lagi karena masih merasa bersalah telah memarahi adiknya itu.

Kabuto tahu kalau adik laki-laki yang selalu setia kawan ini, sedang tengah merasa bersalah. Dilepaskan cengkramannya, berbalik ke luar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebelum Kabuto pergi, dia menoleh sedikit ke arah Deidara sedang merenungkan diri.

"Sebelum kamu meminta maaf pada Ino, bantulah Ino untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sasori dan Sakura."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Itu mungkin karena aku tahu Sasori tidak menyukai Sakura setulus hati seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke penuh ketulusan. Kamu tahu 'kan kalau Sasori hanya berniat balas dendam pada Shikamaru lewat sepupunya, Sakura?"

Deidara sontak terkejut. Tentu saja dia tahu, karena Shikamaru-lah telah mengambil hati calon tunangannya, Temari. Makanya, Sasori ingin balas dendam lewat Sakura. Menyakitinya sedikit demi sedikit di saat Sasuke tidak ada. Itulah rencana Akasuna Sasori.

Kabuto memengang kenop pintu, tidak menoleh kebelakang. Sebelum menutup pintu tersebut, Kabuto berbicara, "jika kamu sudah menyadarinya, aku ingin kamu menolong Ino. Menyingkirkan hal buruk sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Itu saja. Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum melakukannya. Ini demi Ino, demi Sakura, dan sahabatmu, Shikamaru." Kabuto melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus pergi, pasien menungguku. Dahh, Deidara!"

Kabuto menutup pintu dengan pelan, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih berpikir. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh anak kedua dari keluarga konglomerat Yamanaka? Menghancurkan hubungan itu demi Ino? Atau melindungi hubungan itu demi ketamakkan Sasori?

Akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, Deidara sudah memantapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk membantu Ino, menghancurkan hubungan tersebut demi persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sudah lama oleh ketiga keluarga yaitu Haruno, Nara, dan Yamanaka.

Deidara membuka pintu, dan menutupnya. Sekarang dia sedang mengejar adiknya pergi ke kampus Konoha. Menyusun strategi bersama Ino dan ketiga sahabatnya, beserta dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah pulang dari luar kota.

**...**

Sakura sedang makan bersama Sasori di kantin kampus Konoha. Mereka makan _spaghetti_ kesukaan Sakura dan Sasori. Sebenarnya makanan itu bukan kesukaan Sasori, tapi itu hanya niatnya supaya Sakura mempercayainya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang, mengambil _spaghetti_ yang ada di atas meja. Naruto mengambil makanan beserta piringnya. Ini membuat keduanya melihat Naruto sudah melahap makanan tersebut.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan? Itu makananku!" teriak Sakura, marah.

"Maaf, Sakura... aku lapar sekali..." melas Naruto, pura-pura bersalah.

Sakura menghela napas, "kalau begitu, aku ingin kamu membelikan untukku lagi."

Naruto tidak tahu malu malah menyeruput mie dengan panjangnya, menyeka saus _Spaghetti _yang ada di sisi mulutnya." Suruh saja pacarmu untuk membelikanmu yang baru. Aku harus pergi!" Naruto meletakkan piring yang sudah kosong melompong ke atas meja. Dia menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Kamu yang bayar, ya? _Bye!_"

Sakura melihat sahabatnya yang sudah pergi tanpa membayar dan merasa bersalah, membuatnya ingin sekali memarahi Naruto. Untungnya Sasori memegang tangan Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Mungkin dia sangat lapar, makanya berbuat seperti itu."

Suara lembut Sasori membuatnya tenang. Meredakan amarahnya. Sakura tersenyum, membalas erat tangan Sasori dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori."

Tanpa di ketahui Sakura dan Sasori, Naruto yang melihat adegan tersebut geram begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang ada di sampingnya, bersembunyi di balik dinding yang tidak jauh dari kantin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasori, senior kita bisa selicik itu?" geram Ino, penuh keramahan menarikrambut Sai yang ada di bawahnya, membuat Sai kesakitan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Ino? Sakit tahu!" Sai melepaskan tangan kekasihnya dari rambutnya.

"Maaf." Ino meminta maaf pada Sai. Agar di maafkan Ino mencium rambut Sai dengan mesranya.

Naruto melihat dua sahabatnya bodoh. Dia menggeleng-geleng.

Hinata melihat Sasori sudah menyiapkan makanan yang sama kepada Sakura telah tersenyum gembira. Hinata merasa ingin sekali menendang bokong Sasori jika saja Sasori bukan seniornya di kampus ini. Jika saja kakak sepupunya ada di sini.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang di belakang mereka berempat.

Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat siapa suara tersebut. Ino dan Hinata terkejut termasuk Naruto karena melihat siapa yang telah datang.

"Kak Neji?" kata Hinata menghampiri kakak sepupunya, tersenyum.

"Kak Deidara? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Ino, heran pada kakaknya yang satu ini.

Deidara menutup bibir Ino dan memeluknya sambil menatap Sai, menyeringai. Sai membalas dengan sengiran juga. "Ini demi kamu, adikku. Aku akan melakukannya."

Ino merasa sangat senang sekali. Dibalas pelukan kakaknya.

Naruto mendekati sepupunya yang sudah lama sekali tidak pulang-pulang. "Kak Yahiko?"

"Hai, Naruto. Sudah lama, ya?" si rambut _orange _, mata _hazzel _ tersebut menepuk pundak sepupunya.

"Kak Yahiko, kapan pulang? Kakak seharusnya tahu kalau kak Nagato, Temari, dan Shikamaru merindukan kakak."

Yahiko terkikik geli mendengar Naruto belum memanggil Temari dan Shikamaru, kakak.

"Kakak juga harus tahu kalau kak Konan menunggu kakak."

Mendengar nama kekasihnya, Yahiko mendesah berat. Memang seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

"Kak Yahiko, kenapa kakak pulang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku ingin membantu Deidara," jawab Yahiko langsung.

"Bantu? Bantu apa?" tanya Naruto ketiga kalinya.

"Membantu untuk merusak hubungan Sasori dan Sakura," jelas Neji menepuk bahu kiri Naruto.

Ino tersenyum senang begitu juga Hinata, "benarkah?"

"Iya!" seru mereka bertiga, kompak.

Mereka berempat gembira dan bersorak ria. Mereka senang sekali ada yang bisa membantu rencana mereka untuk menghancurkan hubungan tersebut melindungi Sakura.

**...**

Hari ini pun dimulai di mana mereka semua sudah menyusun stategi untuk menghancurkan hubungan tersebut. Menghancurkan hubungan Sasori dan Sakura.

Dimulai dari Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka sedang duduk sambil berbincang-bincang. Sai mengeluarkan botol minyak angin dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura, bisakah kamu memijat punggungku dengan minyak angin ini?" kata Sai duduk di samping Sakura.

"Eh!?" Sakura kaget.

"Tolonglah, Sakura... Aku pegal-pegal nih, gara-gara aku membantu Naruto membawa buku-buku milik Prof. Orochimaru."

"Memangnya aku tukang pijat. Aku ini calon sarjana! Bukan calon tukang pijat!"

"Tolonglah Sakura. Sakura baik, deh!" goda Sai. Padahal di dalam hati, dia terkikik geli.

"Oke! Oke!" Sakura membuka penutup botol minyak angin tersebut dan memberikannya ke punggung Sai, yang bajunya sudah setengah terbuka. Sakura memberikan cairan minyak angin semua ke punggung Sai agar Sai kesakitan.

"Ya, ya, begitu Sakura... enak sekali..." ujar Sai.

Ini membuat Sasori marah dan ingin sekali membanting cowok klimis tersebut. Tapi, hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya karena ada yang memanggilnya. Ternyata dia adalah Shimura Shin, kakak Sai yang seumuran dengannya.

"Sasori!" teriak Shin dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruhnya ke sana, di lorong jurusan Hukum.

"Ck!" Sasori beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong melihat kekasih rambut merah itu pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

Sai menyeringai. Usahanya berjalan lancar. Walaupun kakaknya, Shin tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dia mendukung aksi dan strategi tersebut. Asalkan rencana tersebut tidak diketahui si rambut merah tersebut.

Sasori menuju ke Shin, "untuk apa kamu memanggilku!? Apa kamu bekerja sama dengan adikmu itu mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sakura?" kata Sasori marah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Sai. Aku hanya memanggilmu karena Prof. Orochimaru dan Prof. Kurenai mencarimu. Katanya ada yang mau di bahas," jelas Shin dengan santainya.

"Cih! Mengganggu suasana saja!" Sasori pergi meninggalkan Shin menuju ke ruang kerja kedua Professornya.

Shin menyeringai. Yah, biarpun tidak melakukannya tetap akan melakukannya. Shin melihat Sai, dan memberikan senyuman. Dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**...**

Hari ini saat pulang kuliah, Sasori ingin mengantar pulang Sakura menggunakan mobil Mercedez Benz putihnya. Sebelum berjalan ke tempat parkir, Ino tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan Sasori yang tercengang melihat kekasihnya pergi.

Shin yang tidak sengaja lewat menghampiri Sasori, "hei, Sasori. Bukannya kamu ada tugas ekstrakurikuler dari Professor Genma?"

"Terserah!" Sasori pergi tanpa mendengar kata-kata Shin tadi. Sasori menuju ke mobilnya tanpa melirik kembali ke Shin.

"Kenapa marah? Aku 'kan kasih tahunya baik-baik. Tapi, mungkin besok kamu tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana karena Professor Genma akan memanggilmu ke ruangan menanyakan kenapa kamu tidak datang. Benarkan, Yahiko, Neji?"

Shin berbicara pada kedua sahabatnya yang berdiri di belakangnya tanpa menoleh.

"_Good_, Shin. _Thanks!_"

Shin membalikkan badannya, berjalan dan menepuk bahu kiri Neji, "hanya untuk persahabatan kita, untuk Temari, dan Shikamaru. Sudah, ya, aku mau memberitahu ini pada Professor Genma."

"Oke!"

Shin berlalu pergi. Yahiko dan Neji juga ikut-ikutan pergi ke tempat parkiran.

**...**

Di saat Sakura di tarik tangannya oleh Hinata dan Ino membuatnya berhenti di tempat. "Tunggu! Ada apa ini, Ino, Hinata?"

"Kamu belum tahu, ya? Kalau ayah dan ibumu sudah pulang?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura, penasaran.

Hinata dan Ino mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum dan bersorak gembira. Malah Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan Hinata beriringan, membuat Hinata dan Ino memandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya ini bukan rencana mereka. Ini adalah pemberitahuan dari Shikamaru, sepupu Sakura kalau orang tua Sakura sudah pulang dari luar negeri. Itulah mengapa Ino dan Hinata membawa Sakura dari Sasori untuk mendengar berita membahagiakan ini.

Mereka diajak ke rumah Sakura, yang sangat besar dan indah. Sakura membuka pintu megahnya, berlari ke ruang tamu di mana orang tuanya dan Shikamaru berada.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak Sakura sontak memeluk orang tuanya yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Sakura!" sapa mereka berdua balas pelukan anaknya.

"Kapan pulang? Kenapa aku di beritahu?" tanya Sakura yang hampir ingin menangis.

"Maaf, Sakura, sayang..." kata wanita berambut kuning, bola mata _emerald_ sama dengan mata Sakura, mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang.

"Kami ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Itu saja, sayang." Pria berambut merah muda sama seperti Sakura itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan Sakura di antara mereka.

"Kejutan? Lewat Shikamaru?" Sakura menunjuk Shikamaru yang duduk di hadapannya bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Shikamaru, malas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami pulang dan tidak akan pergi lagi, Sakura. Karena proyek kami sudah di pindahkan di Jepang," jelas sang ayah Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, sayang." Ibu Sakura membelai rambut Sakura, tersenyum.

"Asyik!" Sakura sangat gembira, merangkul kedua orang tuanya dengan kedua tangannya berdampingan.

"Apa kabar Paman Kizashi, Bibi Mebuki," sapa Hinata dan Ino.

"Halo, Hinata, Ino! Sudah lama, ya!" sambut Kazushi, nama ayah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sakura," sahut Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Paman, Bibi!"

Sakura sangat senang sekali karena orang tua yang dia rindukan sudah pulang dari Korea Selatan. Di saat Sasuke pergi, malah orang tuanya yang datang. Biarpun hanya selisih satu bulan lebih. Hidupnya sungguh membahagiakan karena ada Sasori dan kedua orang tuanya yang ada di sampingnya.

Tapi, itu tidak akan membuat Ino dan Hinata menyerah pada rencananya untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sasori dan Sakura. Karena mereka akan tetap melakukannya! Bagaimanapun caranya!

**...**

Keesokkan harinya, itu tetap sama saja. Di saat hubungan Sasori yang hampir membuat Sakura sangat senang muncullah Naruto. Mengganggu kebahagian sementara itu.

Waktu itu, Sakura yangs sedang asyik minum bersama Sasori di kantin kampus. Tiba-tiba Naruto meraih minuman jus milik Sakura tanpa mendapatkan izin dari sang pemilik. Ini membuat Sakura dan Sasori, tersontak kaget pada tingkah Naruto yang mendadak muncul.

"Enak sekali!" Naruto menaruh kembali gelas kosong tersebut setelah menghabiskannya. Naruto memandang Sasori dan Sakura yang masing tercengang. "Maaf, aku haus sekali. Maaf, ya!"

Saat Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasori memandang Sakura. "Apa maksudnya itu, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Dasar! Apa maksud dari temanmu yang aneh itu?"

"Naruto tidak aneh! Memang dia begitu untuk menghiburku."

"Melakukan itu? Untuk apa?" Sasori geram pada Sakura. Tapi, untungnya sesosok laki-laki berambut _orange_ datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, mengganggu."

Sasori dan Sakura kaget karena melihat laki-laki yang belum pulang itu ternyata sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Yahiko?"

"Kak Yahiko?"

"Halo, Sasori, Sakura! Sudah lama, ya!" Yahiko mengangkat tangan untuk bersapa.

Sasori mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Kapan kamu pulang, Yahiko?"

"Aku pulang kemarin. Kenapa? Kangen, ya?" goda Yahiko pada Sasori.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu aku?"

"Maaf. Aku ada kerjaan." Yahiko melirik ke Sakura, tersenyum. "Sudah lama, ya, Sakura. Bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru?"

Mendengar nama Shikamaru, Sasori mengambil tangan Yahiko meninggalkan Sakura yang belum sempat menjawab.

"Hei, hei, kamu kenapa? Mendengar nama Shikamaru, kamu menjadi aneh. Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Yahiko memandang sahabatnya yang aneh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, karena aku harus ke Professor Genma."

Sasori menepuk kedua bahu Yahiko dengan kedua tangannya. Pergi.

"Biarpun aku bertanya begitu dan kamu tidak mau menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa, Sasori. Karena aku tahu semuanya dari Deidara dan Neji."

Yahiko pun ikut pergi.

**...**

Masa hubungan Sasori dan Sakura selama dua minggu ini karena diganggu oleh beberapa sahabatnya membuat keduanya harus _break _sementara. Sebenarnya, Sasori sengaja melakukan itu kepada Sakura agar Sakura tidak mau putus dengannya untuk sementara ini. Ternyata pikirannya salah. Sakura tidak apa-apa putus sementara dari Sasori karena kedua orang tuanya ada di Jepang. Inilah membuat Sasori melepaskan semua kemarahannya.

Tujuan Sasori mendekati Sakura adalah menghancurkan mantan sahabatnya karena telah merebut calon tunangannya, Temari. Untuk mendapatkan kembali mantan pacarnya kembali ke sisinya. Untuk membuat Sakura mau mengajak ke rumah Shikamaru agar bisa bertemu Temari, wanita yang paling dicintainya.

Tapi, hal itu tidak dilakukan Sakura. Setiap di minta tolong oleh Sasori untuk mengajak ke rumah sepupunya, teman-teman Sakura selalu menghampiri mereka berdua. Menariknya menjauh darinya. Ini juga gara-gara Shimura Shin, teman satu jurusannya yang selalu memanggilnya karena para Professor selalu memanggil lewat Shin. Mau tidak mau harus patuh karena Sasori adalah anak yang pintar di kampus Konoha.

Ini juga gara-gara Yahiko dan Neji selalu menelepon di tempat yang bersamaan di mana Sasori ingin mengajak Sakura kencan. Itulah membuatnya sangat kesal dan ingin membatalkan janjiannya pada kedua sahabatnya. Tapi, karena Sasori merindukan kedua sahabatnya tersebut, mau tidak mau dia harus membatalkan janjinya pada Sakura. Sasori kira Sakura tidak akan setuju, ternyata Sakura memang ada janji makan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Makanya Sakura tidak kecewa pada batal kencan mereka berdua.

Sebelum masuk kampus, Sasori sedang menunggu seseorang yang belum ada di tempat parkiran. Sasori bisa mendengar suara motor yang melaju kencang. Sasori juga bisa melihat sahabat Sakura yang berambut pirang keemasan mengendarai motor itu, dan diboncengnya adalah sahabat Sakura juga, berambut hitam klimis. Tentu saja dia tahu. Biarpun Naruto dan Sai memakai helm, Sasori bisa mengetahuinya. Karena mobil Jeep mereka sedang berada dalam masa perbaikan. Jadi, itulah kenapa mereka memakai motor pergi ke kampus.

Sasori berjalan, menghentikan laju kendaraan roda dua. Sasori menghadang motor itu berhenti karena Ssaori sudah berada di depan kendaraan tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto mengerem kendaraan roda duanya karena melihat ada sosok berambut merah berada di jalan masuk kampus. Ini membuat Sai, boncengan belakang terkejut dan memarahi sahabatnya, memukul punggungnya.

"Naruto, kenapa berhenti!?"

"Di depan," jawab Naruto, serius.

"Di depan?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang di maksud Naruto. Sai menyeringai, ternyata itu adalah Sasori. "Oh, senior Sasori?"

Sai melepaskan helmnya, turun dari motor. Sai mendekati Sasori, "Ada apa senior Sasori?"

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan itu?" Sasori dengan menahan amarah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Sai.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kalian sengaja supaya aku dan Sakura putus, 'kan?"

"Pura-pura?" Naruto melepaskan helm, tapi tidak turu dari motor besarnya.

"Ya! Kalian sengaja, 'kan?"

Naruto dan Sai menyeringai keji atau senang. Entahlah, coba bayangkan sendiri.

"Aduh, Senior. Maksudnya apa? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Sai dengan santainya.

"Kalian!" Seketika tangan Sasori melayang ke Sai. Tapi, Naruto dengan cepat menghalaukan serangan tersebut dengan helmnya. "Ouch!" Karena tangan Sasori kena helm keras, membuat tangan Sasori merah gara-gara benda tersebut.

"Kalau ingin memukul kami, sepulang kuliah saja, senior! Jangan di sini!" Naruto membunyikan kendaraan bermotornya, memakai helmnya. "Ayo, Sai!"

Sai memakai helmnya lagi, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih kesakitan, dan naik ke motor Naruto.

Kendaraan motor Naruto berlaju menuju tempat parkir kendaraan roda dua yang masih jauh dari gerbang kampus.

Shin yang melihat kendaraan sahabat adiknya, mendekati Sasori terus mengibaskan tangannya yang masih sakit. "Sasori, kamu di panggil oleh Prof. Jiraiya katanya kamu disuruh menyusun diktat."

Sasori langsung saja menyerang Shin dan berusaha melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Shin. Untung saja Shin menahan pukulan tinju Sasori, memutar tubuhnya dengan menekan bahu Sasori melalui tangan bebasnya.

"Sasori, jangan kamu pikir aku tidak pintar darimu. Aku tahu kamu marah pada adikku dan sahabat adikku. Itu bukan berarti, aku membela mereka. Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Sudahlah, hentikan hal ini hanya gara-gara Shikamaru mengambil Temari. Itu masa lalu. Lihatlah, masa depan, Sasori."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu, Shin! Lepaskan tanganku!" Dengan tangan bebas Sasori. Tangannya mengambil tangan Shin yang ada di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu," jawab Shin santai, agar Sasori tidak berontak lagi. Di tekan kuat-kuat tangan Sasori yang ada di belakang punggung.

"Aakh!" Sasori mengeryit kesakitan.

"Aku katakan lagi padamu, Sasori. Hentikan, dan lupakan masa lalu! Jika kamu seperti ini terus, mau tidak mau aku dan Deidara akan menghentikanmu!"

"Aakh! Sakit!"

"Lepaskan dia, Shin," kata Yahiko yang sudah berada di belakang Shin bersama Deidara dan Neji.

Shin melepaskan tangan Sasori. Dengan santai, Shin melewati ketiga sahabatnya. "Untung kalian datang. Aku malas berhadapan dengan manusia keras kepala ini. Aku berikan Sasori untuk kalian, ya. Aku harus pergi karena kuliah Prof. Genma sudah di mulai."

"Oke!"

Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu pun berlalu pergi. Yahiko, Neji, dan Deidara memandang Sasori yang menepuk pakaiannya agar keluar debu dan kotoran.

Sasori memandang Shin yang sudah menghilang, "aku tidak menyangka anak itu tidak waras. Apa-apaan membuat aku harus melupakan Temari!"

"Kamu yang tidak waras, Sasori!" teriak Deidara maju.

Yahiko menghalangi Deidara maju melalui satu tangan. Laki-laki berambut _orange_ ini yang akhirnya maju mendekati Sasori, "aku mohon padamu, Sasori. Hentikan semua ini. Lupakan kemarahanmu pada Shikamaru, dan juga lupakanlah Temari."

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sasori. "Oh, aku tahu. Kalian bersekutu dengan mereka, 'kan? Kalian sengaja membuat aku dan Sakura putus?" Sasori bertepuk tangan. "Kalian memang hebat."

"Ini kami lakukan supaya kamu menghentikan rencana konyolmu itu!" potong Neji, langsung.

"Konyol? Rencanaku konyol, katamu?" Sasori menyeringai. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ketiganya tercengang.

Sasori berhenti tertawa. Sasori memandang ketiga temannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku! Tidak akan bisa!"

Sasori melewati dan menabrak Deidara dan Neji bersamaan. Ini membuat sontak mereka bertiga berpandangan satu sama lain. Di belakang, Yahiko menggeleng.

"Kamu belum paham, Sasori. Kamu juga belum tahu apa hubungan Temari dan Naruto," gumam Yahiko.

Yahiko mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit mendung. Merasakan kalau langit tersebut setuju pada kata-katanya. Mengatakan kalau mereka akan terus menghentikan Sasori. Menjauh, menyadarkan, dan membuat pikirannya jelas. Yang bisa melakukannya adalah Temari dan Shikamaru. Hanya mereka berdua, yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasori dari pikiran gilanya.

**To Be Continued...**

**...**

Author Note's: **Akhirnya selesai juga! Alhamdulillah! Susah sekali jika tidak ada Sasuke di sini. Sakura juga sangat sedikit. Sasori yang paling banyak.**

**Untuk sekedar info tentang kedua orang tua Sakura yang sebenarnya. Semuanya terbukti! Nama ayah Sakura adalah Haruno Kizashi, dan ibu Sakura adalah Haruno Mebuki. Itu sudah terbukti, pada saat saya menonton Naruto Movie 6: Road to Ninja. Juga sekedar prediksi saya tentang Namikaze Menma di Naruto Movie 6: Road to Ninja. Yang ternyata Naruto memiliki saudara kembar, karena klan Namikaze adalah klan yang selalu memiliki saudara kembar. Tapi, saya tidak tahu karena ini hanyalah tokoh yang dibuat Masashi-**_**sensei**_**. Sebuah jurus digunakan Tobi untuk membuat dunia terbalik. Yah, lebih baik kalian tanya pada ahlinya karena saya **_**feeling **_**saja. (hehehehehe...)**

**Di chapter berikutnya tentang Sasuke, **_**full **_**Sasuke. Di chapter itu juga saya akan memperlihatkan keromantisan Rin dan Obito. Jadi, mohon ditunggu minggu depan! ^^**

**Kenapa saya menuliskan tanggal di bawah? Saya sengaja melakukannya, karena saya tidak mau lupa. Kapan saya menulisnya... Harap maklum! :P**

**Terima kasih and **_**see you in the next chapter**_**...**

**Love and Hug,**

**~ Sunny N. F.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan **_**reviewi, **_**kritik dan saran. Sebenarnya saya tidak menginginkan **_**review **_**kalian. Saya sudah sangat senang jika kalian sudah membacanya sampai habis. Karena saya tahu kalian membacanya! Terima kasih, ya, atas dukungan kalian! (^0^)/**

**Date: 09/18/2012**


	10. Night and Day

**Enjoy Reading!**

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belong to **Kishimoto Masashi

**STILL belong to **Esti Kinasih

**Revised chapter belong to **Sunny N.F.

**This Chapter Dedicated to **Neerval-Li** and **Aguma

**Special thank's for to **Reon as Two **and **SawaiiStillDoll

**...**

**Chapter 9: Night and Day**

_Malam membuatmu resah, tapi juga membuatmu bahagia karena bintang-bintang dan bulan menemanimu sampai kamu tidur.  
Sedangkan siang adalah tempat memberikanmu harapan, ketulusan, dan tempat curahan hati mu dari orang sekitarmu, sampai membimbingmu menuju Step Move On._

_Unknown._

* * *

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Sasuke berada di Amerika. Sudah sebulan juga Sasuke belum melupakan Sakura sedikitpun. Kerjaan dari kedua Pamannya tidak bisa membantu Sasuke melupakan Sakura. Tidak akan pernah! Sudah sebulan Sasuke lebih senang menyendiri ketimbang bersosialisasi dengan rekan kerja sesama pegawai, dan rekan bisnis kedua Pamannya.

Uchiha Madara, adalah laki-laki bujangan yang tidak mau memiliki istri. Uchiha Madara lebih memilih kerja daripada memiliki istri yang akan menyusahkannya. Tapi, Uchiha Madara lebih berbeda dengan Uchiha Obito yang terus mengejar Bibi Naruto, dan Ibu Karin dan Nagato, yaitu Uzumaki Rin.

Entah sudah beberapa kali Sasuke ingin melupakan Sakura, tetap saja tidak bisa. Kerja keras tidak akan mampu, menyendiri juga sama. Karena setiap Sasuke sendiri pasti deh, wajah yang terlintas adalah wajah Sakura.

Itulah membuat Uchiha Obito mempunyai ide yang sangat bagus, yaitu mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan ke kota Los Angeles, katanya di mana banyak gadis-gadis seksi dan pusat Kasino. Di situlah tempat di mana para orang-orang kaya menghabiskan uang ditemani bersama gadis-gadis cantik. Di situlah Uchiha Obito meminta izin ke Uchiha Madara untuk mengizinkannya membawa Sasuke ke Los Angeles.

"Madara, aku ingin kamu memberikan cuti untuk Sasuke dan aku," ucap Uchiha Obito pada Uchiha Madara yang sedang duduk nyaman sambil memeriksa file-file di laptopnya.

Uchiha Madara menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengangkat kepalanya melihat Uchiha Obito yang tersenyum. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke Los Angeles."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hiburan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku mau pergi ke California, Texas, dan semua tempat yang ada di Benua Amerika," jawab Uchiha Obito masih penuh senyuman.

"Mexico juga?"

"Kayaknya tidak deh," Uchiha Obito menggeleng.

"Terserah kamu saja, Obito. Kamu 'kan yang mengajaknya bukan aku," Uchiha Madara kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya.

"Baiklah!" Uchiha Obito bersorak gembira. "Jadi, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku dan Sasuke pergi selama tiga minggu ini?"

"Tiga minggu?" Uchiha Madara memandang Uchiha Obito, mengeryitkan alisnya. "Selama itu?"

"Boleh, ya?" harap Uchiha Obito pada Uchiha Madara.

"Cih!" Uchiha Madara mendecakkan lidah. "Terserah kamu saja! Tapi, kamu dan Sasuke harus kembali di acara pernikahannya Shisui."

"Oke, Boss!" Uchiha Obito memberikan jempolnya untuk Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha Obito pun meninggalkan ruang kerja Uchiha Madara, dan pergi ke tempat Sasuke. Di sana Obito bisa melihat keponakannya Sasuke sedang tidak mengerjakan apa-apa, hanya melamun. Dengan kesengajaan, Obito masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara mendekati Sasuke yang melamun.

"Sasuke!" Obito menghentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja kerja Sasuke sehingga si rambut berbentuk kepala bebek itu langsung tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Pa-Paman? Ada apa? Kenapa Paman mengagetkanku?" tanya Sasuke kaget sambil mengatur nafas.

Uchiha Obito hanya tersenyum. "Kamu juga, kenapa melamun di jam segini?"

"A-aku..."

"Sudah, sudah." Uchiha Obito menenangkan keponakannya itu. Akhirnya membuat Uchiha Obito mengingat sesuatu kenapa dia datang bertemu Sasuke. "_By the way, _Paman ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk _refreshing_."

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat bagus di Amerika Serikat," jawab Uchiha Obito.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi 'kan Paman sudah bilang kalau ingin mengajakmu _refreshing_," sahut Uchiha Obito tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau, Paman."

"Ayolah, Sasuke..." kata Uchiha Obito terus mengharapkan Sasuke untuk ikut.

Merasa tidak bisa mengalahkan keras kepala Pamannya itu, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. "Oke, Paman. Aku ikut."

Dalam hati Uchiha Obito senang, akhirnya dia bisa mengajak keponakannya ini ikut sesuai yang diharapkannya.

"Jadi? Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Sasuke memandang Pamannya yang tersenyum dalam hati.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," kata Uchiha Obito tertawa.

**...**

Uchiha Obito sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya tadi malam bersama dengan Sasuke, keponakannya. Membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil Lexus RX 270 milik Uchiha Obito. Uchiha Obito hanya membawa pakaian yang sedikit saja begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Paman dan keponakan ini hanya mencari suasana yang nyaman dan suasana yang bisa membuatnya terhibur.

Obito berpamitan pada saudara sepupunya, Uchiha Madara yang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan berdiri di balik pintu rumahnya. "Madara, aku dan Sasuke akan pergi. Dan akan kembali tiga minggu. Kamu ingin dibelikan oleh-oleh apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku berharap Sasuke dan kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat."

"Terima kasih, ya, sepupuku." Obito ingin memeluk Madara yang ada di balik pintu rumah yang bergaya sederhana itu. Tapi, Madara menghindari dari sosok sepupu kekanakkannya ini. Obito pun cemberut. "Kamu jahat..."

Tidak dipedulikan rasa kecewa Obito, Madara memandang Sasuke. Dengan diberikannya senyuman tulus untuk Sasuke, keponakan terbaiknya. "kamu harus pulang secepatnya karena orang tuamu dan kakakmu akan datang. Oke."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Pamannya yang berperan dewasa kebanding Obito yang kekanakkan. "Baik, Paman Madara."

Obito senang melihat Madara tersenyum tulus untuk Sasuke. Biasanya tidak pernah, tuh? Batin Obito dalam hati. Obito pun menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya, "Baiklah! Saatnya kita pergi!"

Obito dan Sasuke naik mobil Lexus RX 270 menuju ke tempat terdekat dulu, yaitu ke Los Angeles. Tempat yang cocok untuk hiburan untuk mereka berdua. Sebenarnya sih untuk Uchiha Obito saja. Menempuj jarak antara New York ke Los Angeles sangatlah lama. Agar bisa cepat sampai ke sana, mereka berdua harus melakukan penerbangan, tapi karena Uchiha Obito lebih memilih lewat jalur darat. Akhirnya mereka berdua setuju melalui jalur darat, tapi mereka berdua bergantian mengemudi agar tidak capek.

Perjalanan ke Los Angeles membutuhkan waktu tiga atau empat hari, jika mereka berdua harus bersinggah di tempat penginapan atau losmen untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka agar bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

**...**

Memang butuh waktu lama agar bisa sampai ke Los Angeles, tempat di mana para orang-orang kaya menghabiskan uang mereka untuk berjudi. Sebuah tempat hiburan dan wisata terkenal disukai para turis maupun warga negara Amerika menyukai tempat luar biasa ini. Apalagi di musim yang mendekati musim dingin.

Akhirnya mereka sudah tiba di Hollywood, tempat di mana karya-karya film di buat di sini. Obito membawa mobilnya ke tempat yang sangat indah. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke.

Obito mengeluarkan jaket kulit untuk cuaca dingin dan keluar dari mobilnya memandang pemandangan malam di Hollywood ini diikuti dengan Sasuke juga berpakaian ala baju musim dingin. Obito berlari mendekati Sasuke yang malas, menarik tangannya menuju ke tempat-tempat wisata di Hollywood meninggalkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan.

"Sasuke, apa kamu senang?" tanya Obito yang duduk di samping tempat parkir mobil, sehabis jalan-jalan selama tiga jam-an, memandang Sasuke yang juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kok gitu jawabnya," kata Obito cemberut.

"Mau bicara apalagi selain itu, Paman?"

"Bilang "iya" saja, gampang 'kan?" sahut Obito, menjelaskan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kita cari hotel untuk menginap, okey?" tanya Obito mulai beranjak berdiri.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, hanya pasrah saja mengikuti kemauan Pamannya aneh itu. Berdiri mengikuti Pamannya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke mantel musim dingin berwarna hitam. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati mobil Uchiha Obito di parkiran tersebut menuju ke hotel terdekat.

Mereka sekarang berada di salah satu hotel terkenal di Los Angeles. Sebelum berangkat, Uchiha Obito sudah mempersiapkannya sejak awal, sejak Obito mengajak Sasuke. Itulah mengapa, para pegawai hotel tersebut tidak asing dengan keduanya karena keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat luar biasa di kota Los Angeles ini.

Mereka di antar di kamar terbaik hotel tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke dan Obito menyuruh pelayan pengantar keluar setelah memberikan pelayan itu tip.

"Hhhh... Rasanya menyenangkan!" kata Obito yang senang karena berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Los Angeles, termasuk Hollywood.

Sasuke mendesah, lebih memilih tidak ikut-ikutan bersama Pamannya yang konyol itu. Sasuke membuka jendela balkon kamar melihat pemandangan malam kota Los Angeles. Pemandang luar biasa, dan sungguh menakjubkan. Lampu-lampu gedung, jalanan di ramaikan oleh lampu kendaraan dan sebuah kasino luar biasa.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, memandangi bintang-bintang yang tidak terlihat. Biarpun bintang-bintang dan bulan tidak terlihat karena awan-awan menutupinya, tidak membuat Sasuke melepaskan semua kegundahannya. Sasuke masih mengingat Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, ya?"

Obito menyeringai melihat tingkah laku Sasuke, mendekati Sasuke tanpa menimbulkan suara. Obito pun memukul pundak Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Hei, Sasuke! Melamun lagi?"

"Paman! Paman apa-apaan sih? Selalu saja mengagetkan orang!" Sasuke berteriak kesal pada Obito karena mengagetkannya. "Paman mirip sekali sama Naruto."

**...**

Di Jepang, Naruto yang sedang mengikuti perkuliahan tiba-tiba bersin di tengah pelajaran milik Professor Iruka, yaitu Sejarah.

"Hachiiii!"

Prof. Iruka kesal mendengar ada yang mengganggu perkuliahannya berbalik memandang Naruto yang sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Naruto, kamu tidak suka dengan kuliahan saya, ya?"

"Ti-tidak kok, Iruka-sensei," kata Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik,"

"Baik, Iruka-sensei." Naruto beri hormat minta maaf pada Prof. Iruka yang sudah berbalik ke papan putih melanjutkan perkuliahannya lagi.

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau ada yang membicarakannya membuat Naruto angkat bahu kembali melanjutkan studinya.

**...**

Kembali ke Los Angeles, Sasuke sentimentil tentu merasa kesal pada Pamannya yang selalu saja membuatnya seperti orang tolol melihat kelakuannya seperti Naruto maupun Sai.

"Naruto? Aku mirip Naruto?" tanya Obito.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja Paman mirip Naruto yang seenaknya suka mengagetkan orang dan ikut campur."

Obito mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kamu mau bilang apa Sasuke. Paman hanya mengingatkanmu untuk terus maju saja dan tidak terpuruk seperti ini."

"Itulah mengapa Paman membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke tahu apa maksud Obito membawanya ke Los Angeles.

"Iya!" Obito mengangguk lepas. "Paman sengaja membawamu ke sini supaya kamu tahu apa langkah selanjutnya."

"Paman! Paman itu..."

Sebelum Sasuke bicara, dering ponsel Obito terdengar di saku celananya. Obito mengangkatnya. Ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Selamat malam!" kata Obito penuh keceriaan tanpa mendengarkan keluhan Sasuke.

Di seberang terdengar kesal. _"Obito, hentikan tingkahmu itu!"_

"Madara! Sepupuku! Kamu merindukanku, ya?" Obito yang tersenyum lepas menggoda Madara.

"_Cih, terserah apa yang kamu bilang! Aku ingin kamu dan Sasuke segera pulang kembali ke New York."_

"Hah!? Secepat itu? Aku dan Sasuke baru saja sampai di Los Angeles, masa harus pulang lagi?" kata Obito penuh kekecewaan.

"_Terserah untukmu! Ini di karenakan keluarga Uzumaki, Namikaze, dan Hyuuga tiba-tiba datang," _jelas Madara sangat kesal.

"Rin!? Rin datang!?" tanya Obito penuh harap.

"_Iya, nona Uzumaki telah datang," _sahut Madara malas.

"Yes!" teriak Obito sorak sorai. "Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke akan datang secepat kilat!"

Mengetahui jawabannya, Madara menutup jalur teleponnya membuat Obito cemberut penuh kekesalan mengingat tingkat menyebalkannya milik Uchiha Madara.

"Pelit benget sih, langsung ditutup." Obito cemberut sambil melihat ponselnya, kembali memandang Sasuke. "Sasuke, kita kembali ke New York memakai penerbangan pertama besok pagi."

"Ada apa sih, Paman?" tanya Sasuke aneh melihat tingkah aneh Pamannya yang satu ini. "Apa karena ayah dan ibu sudah datang?"

"Kamu akan tahu nanti," sahut Obito sambil mengedipkan matanya genit, meninggalkan Sasuke di balkon kamar hotel sendirian.

Sasuke paling benci sama sifat genit dan manja Pamannya itu membuatnya gemetaran setengah mati. Malah membalikkan badannya memandang pemandangan kota Los Angeles sambil mendesah. Akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti Pamannya masuk kamar dan menutup jendela balkon karena cuaca membuatnya sangat dingin.

**...**

Sesuai perkataan Obito, mereka berdua memilih sebuah penerbangan pagi menuju ke New York meninggalkan mobilnya kepada sang supir hotel untuk membawanya ke New York melalui jalur darat.

Mereka berdua tiba siangnya dan menuju tempat yang telah dijanjikan Madara. Di sana Obito bisa melihat keluarga Uzumaki, Hyuuga, dan Namikaze berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Uchiha di sebuah meja makan segi empat panjang. Tanpa malu-malu Obito menyapa mereka sambil berteriak.

"Halo, semuanya!"

Ada yang menyambut, ada yang menyeringai melihat tingkah Obito, ada yang keringat dingin melihat sepupunya itu tidak tahu malu, dan ada pula tersenyum yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Rin.

Sasuke melihat Pamannya tidak menghiraukan sapaan kekanak-kanakkan itu, langsung meninggalkan Obito sendirian di balik pintu besar menuju ke orang tua Sasuke, Uchiha Fuugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Halo, ayah, ibu," sapa Sasuke mencium orang tuanya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak melihat Itachi, kakaknya. "Di mana kakak, ibu?"

"Oh, katanya lusa Itachi akan datang ke sini," jawab Mikoto.

Sasuke mengaguk pelan tahu apa maksud ibunya. Sasuke mencari tempat duduk di samping ibunya.

Obito merasa kecewa karena tidak ada yang menyambutnya, hanya cemberut. Obito mencari-cari kursi yang cocok asalkan dekat dengan Uzumaki Rin. Akhirnya mendapatkan kursi dekat dengan Namikaze Minato, teman seperjuangan di SMA.

"Halo Minato. Apa kabar?" kata Obito lemas tidak semangat. Padahal tadi Obito berapi-api.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Minato tersenyum.

Merasa dihargai, Obito memeluk Minato penuh kekaguman. Obito pun menangis terharu, "aku tidak menyangka kamu mengatakan padaku kalau aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Minato!"

Semuanya yang duduk di meja makan, menggeleng-geleng dan ada juga _sweatdropped_.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam yang luar biasa sambil mengobrol. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik sama obrolan orang dewasa seperti mereka ini. Tentu hal ini membuat Obito dan Rin mengetahui isi hati terdalam Sasuke.

Selesai makan malam, keempat ketiga keluarga masih ada pertemuan yaitu pertemuan masalah pernikahan Uchiha Shisui yang akan dilaksanakan di New York. Itu dikarenakan calon mempelai wanita adalah orang Amerika, makanya harus dirayakan di New York bukan di Jepang.

Sasuke yang paling tidak suka pembicaraan orang dewasa lebih baik menghindar. Sekarang Sasuke berada di sebuah balkon atas gedung sambil menikmati minuman hangat di sebuah bar. Tanpa di ketahui Sasuke, Obito dan Rin mengikutinya. Mereka berdua memang sengaja sudah tahu apa yang dialami Sasuke selama ini.

"Sasuke." Rin menyapa Sasuke yang sedang menikmati pemandangan alam luar biasa ini.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya melihat Rin mendekatinya bersama Obito, pamannya. Sasuke menaruh gelas martini ke meja, kemudian menyambut Rin, bibi paling di sayanginya itu. "Bibi Rin."

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Rin mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku..." Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bibi tahu kalau kamu sedang memikirkan Sakura, bukan?" Rin sudah tahu apa pikiran Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke tersenyum. "Ternyata Bibi mengetahui apa pikiranku, ya?"

"Asal tebak kok."

"Yah, Bibi tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Sakura?"

"Tentu."

"Apalagi Bibi tahu?" tanya Sasuke mengetes apa yang diketahui oleh Rin.

Rin tersenyum. "Bibi tahu apa yang kamu lakukan. Bibi sudah tahu, kenapa kamu lebih memilih pergi ke Amerika tanpa menuntaskan perasaanmu itu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyeringai. Sasuke mendesah hebat. "Aku sengaja menyetujui saran Paman Madara dan Paman Obito untuk pergi ke Amerika agar bisa melupakan Sakura dan berharap Sakura bisa bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori."

"Tapi, itu tidak terjadi 'kan?"

"Apa maksud Bibi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang hubungan Akasuna dan Sakura tidak berjalan baik. Kamu harus tahu apa niat Akasuna Sasori," jawab Rin.

"Ada apa dengan Akasuna Sasori?" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang terlintas di pikirannya. "Apa dia melukai Sakura?"

"Lebih intinya seperti itu."

"Orang itu!" geram Sasuke ingin sekali memukul Akasuna Sasori yang ingin melukai Sakura.

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Akasuna memanfaatkan Sakura untuk membalaskan dendam pada Shikamaru karena telah merebut tunangannya yaitu Temari, keponakan Bibi," jelas Rin.

"Lalu?"

"Itulah mengapa, kamu harus kembali ke Jepang Sasuke?" harap Rin.

"Itu..."

"Semua orang di beri langkah menuju ke depan. Menuju masa depan agar kita tidak kembali melihat ke belakang. Semua orang di beri kesempatan agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu. Untuk apa kita diciptakan Tuhan kalau kita tidak memandang masa depan." Tiba-tiba Obito datang di belakang Rin mendekati Sasuke dan Rin.

"Paman."

"Sasuke, kita semua sudah diberi jalan menuju kesempatan dan keinginan untuk bergerak. Bergerak untuk memulainya dari awal. Memang sih, semua hal di masa lalu tidak bisa kita lupakan. Tapi, Tuhan benci pada kita kalau kita terpuruk dan putus asa, 'kan?" Obito mendekati Sasuke, memberikan senyuman khas milik Obito. "Semua orang tidak boleh kembali melihat masa lalu. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Masa depan adalah masa depan. Hanya kita dan Tuhan-lah yang bisa mengubah masa depan. Jika ingin berubah dan melangkah maju, jangan lagi melihat ke belakang dan melihat masa lalu. Lihatlah masa depan, Sasuke. Ada kehidupan cerah membentang di depanmu. Ada teman-temanmu, ada keluargamu, ada kami, dan ada Sakura yang membentangkan kedua tangannya untukmu."

Sasuke diam mendengar perkataan dari semua kalimat-kalimat Obito. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Di situlah Sasuke melihat bintang jatuh dan bulan bersinar sangat terang seperti mendukung untuk bergerak maju.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk meraihnya membuat Sasuke membuka matanya memandang Obito dan Rin.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan."

Rin dan Obito tersenyum senang pada Sasuke memandang satu sama lain. Obito menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

"Kembali ke Jepang bertemu Sakura," kata Sasuke yang sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Itu bagus."

Sasuke memeluk Obito penuh rasa terima kasih yang telah membuatnya kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Sasuke juga memeluk Rin dengan penuh rasa kekaguman pada Bibi Naruto ini yang mau mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Rin melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Sasuke. "Kapan kamu pergi?"

"Sepertinya sesudah pernikahan Paman Shisui baru balik ke Jepang," jawab Sasuke.

Obito dan Rin mengangguk.

Sasuke lega sekarang. Berkat kedua orang yang sudah mau mendengar keluh kesahnya membuat Sasuke kembali merubah semuanya setelah kembali ke Jepang menemui Sakura. Sasuke meminta izin pamit untuk bertemu keluarganya yang ada di lantai bawah gedung. Keduanya mengizinkannya. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi penuh rasa senang dan kelegaan yang memancar di sudut hatinya.

Obito melihat Sasuke pergi, tanpa diketahuinya Rin pun ikut menyusul Sasuke. Tidak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Obito memegang pergelangan tangan Rin untuk tidak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Rin dengan anggunnya membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Obito. "Ada apa Obito?"

"Begini..." Obito tidak punya kata-kata untuk mengutarakan apa yang mau dikatakannya.

"Katakan saja, Obito." Rin paling tidak suka jika ada yang menghalangi jalannya hanya untuk bicara. Tapi, hal itu tidak termasuk dengan keluarganya.

"Be-begini..."

Rin tidak suka berlama-lama dengan pria tukang gugup ini, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Untungnya langkahnya terhenti karena Obito meneriakkan kalimat itu.

"Apakah lamaranku masih berlanjut?" teriak Obito lantang sampai-sampai membuat para pengunjung bar balkon gedung menoleh kepadanya. Mau tidak mau Rin menoleh ke Obito.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan Kakashi," jawab Rin penuh kekaguman.

Hatake Kakashi, suami Rin yang sudah meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang dideritanya. Karena itulah, Rin mengubah nama keluarga dari Hatake Rin menjadi Uzumaki Rin agar bisa melupakan Kakashi. Tentu saja Obito tahu itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku!"

Rin tersenyum atas tidak menyerahnya Obito pada dirinya. Itulah kenapa Kakashi meminta pada Obito untuk menjaga Rin dan kedua anak-anaknya. Menjadi seorang ayah bagi kedua anaknya dan seorang suami untuk Rin.

"Kalau kamu ingin aku menerimanya..." Obito mengangguk. "...luluhkan hati kedua anakku, Karin dan Nagato juga Kushina."

Obito menelan ludah. Obito sangat tahu kenapa hubungan mereka tidak berlanjut ke pernikahan. Itu dikarenakan Karin dan Nagato tidak setuju ibu mereka kawin lagi apalagi Uzumaki Kushina, saudara Rin itu.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah..." Rin balik badan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan melakukannya sampai mereka bertiga setuju," jawab Obito.

Rin tersenyum. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Rin bergumam saja. "Kutunggu." Rin meninggalkan Obito yang terengah-engah karena berbicara keras tadi.

Obito jatuh berlutut. Obito tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana bertemu Nagato dan Karin di Jepang. Untuk menyetujui hubungannya dengan Ibu mereka.

Sang pelayan bar mengusap-usap punggung Obito, membuat Obito melihat pelayan bar itu. "Kami akan mendukungmu, Pak."

Obito tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih."

**...**

Sunny Note's: **saya datang kembali! Selesai operasi kemarin membuat saya tidak mau meng-update lama. Jadi, saya update hari ini karena besok saya harus beristirahat kembali di rumah pasca operasi. Saya tidak mau berlama-lama di RS karena ibu saya yang sedang sakit. Kalian harus tahu kalau ketiga adik-adik saya ada yang kuliah dan yang kerja begitu juga dengan ayah saya.**

**Jadi, saya akan balas review kalian yang tidak punya akun, dan tidak login. Mulai dari awal, ya.**

Guest: **terima kasih, ya. ^^ Saya akan merevisi prolog-nya karena saya tidak mau di samakan lagi takutnya nanti ada yang marah. Saya juga akan merevisi chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5. Setelah semua fict ini tamat, saya akan merevisinya.  
**ffgg: **Mau bagaimana lagi, waktu itu saya hanya tidak tahu apa-apa. Untungnya dia tidak marah tuh. Terima kasih dan saya minta maaf, ya.  
**Connince: **Memang itu milik Esti-senpai. Takut merasa milik punyanya jadi saya yang merevisi. Sesuai yang ada di pikiran saya. Prolog-nya juga akan saya revisi. Tenang saja, fict ini akan tamat bulan depan deh. Mumpung masih ada waktu. ^^  
**KarinHyuuga: **Makasih, ya. Sudah ada kok bagian NaruHina di chapter berapa, ya? -_-a Lupa. Maaf. Di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menantang. Updatenya bersamaan dengan Always di minggu ini, lho. Semuanya sudah ada di notebook tinggal di edit dan update deh.  
**Ryumi: **Makasih banyak! ^^ Di tunggu untuk cerita menantang dan penuh kesedihan di chapter mendatang, ya! Siap-siap menangis.  
**Bella: **Sudah kok! Ini dia. Tinggal prolog dan chapter 1-5-nya yang belum. Tunggu cerita ini tamat bulan depan secepatnya.  
**KarinHyuuga: **Chapter mendatang lebih seru lagi untuk Sasu-Saku. Sasori akan berperan hebat di situ. Hihihihi :D  
**Shell: **Makasih review. Baca sampai akhir, ya! ^^  
**You: **Chapter mendatang akan lebih sedih lagi lho. Sangat sedih... T.T Makasih atas bantuannya. Biar tidak di bantu, saya bisa kok. Hehehehe...  
**Andi Amelia: **Senangnya! Biar kamu tidak punya akun, tapi saya senang sekali karena kamu tidak muncul-muncul sejak kamu kerja. Makasih, ya, Amel. I Love U! 3  
**Raphiel N.S.: **Saya sudah mendapatkan cubitan gratismu itu, tahu! Sakit banget! Gara-gara kamu saya harus mengobati pipi yang kamu cubit itu, Raphiel. Saya juga tidak tahu kamu bakal review pakai HP pula. Yah, saya tahu kamu juga tidak suka romance, sama kayak saya. :P  
Terima kasih atas review-nya dan juga terima kasih kamu telah menempatkan datang secepat kilat menjenguk saya dan menjaga saya sampai saya selesai operasi. Makasih, ya, Raphiel. Salam buat oma opa, ya! ^^  
**Guest: **Makasih, ya! ^^  
**Hina-chan: **Ini sudah update! Selamat membaca, Hina-chan! ^^**

**Buat kalian yang punya akun, saya sudah review kalian lho. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Oh iya, cerita ini untuk **Neerval-Li** dan **Aguma** juga rasa terima kasih saya kepada **Reon as Two (kakak Reon)** dan **SawaiiStillDoll (Karin)** yang sudah mengkhawatirkan saya dan mendukung saya (biarpun tanpa kata-kata, saya tahu kalau saya di dukung) :P  
Thank you! ^^**

**Terima kasih atas doa kalian. Berkat doa kalian saya sudah sembuh. ^^**

**Di chapter selanjutkan akan lebih menantang dan penuh kesedihan. Di tunggu, ya! Soal review atau apapun terserah, tidak apa-apa kok jika kalian tidak review. Kalian membaca fic saya yang aneh ini sungguh saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Saya ini tidak suka di beri imbalan. Tapi, saya akan senang di beri imbalan yaitu kalian membacanya!**

**Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi! Biarpun kesehatan saya tidak sama lagi, saya senang bisa menulis cerita. Thanks! Dan sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya! (mumpung tidak kerja selama seminggu) :P**

**Love and Hug,**

~ Sunny N. F.

**Date: 09/25/2012, 0:49 a.m.**


	11. Red And Blood

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belong to **Kishimoto Masashi

**STILL belong to **Esti Kinasih

**Ispirated by STILL**

**Revised this chapter belong **Sunny I.F.

**...**

**Chapter 10: Red and Blood**

_Merah adalah satu untuk tetap bersatu dalam keadaan apa pun sampai takdir akan membawanya. Darah merupakan ibarat tali penghubung yang tidak akan terpisah untuk selamanya biarpun kematian memisahkannya._

_Unknown._

Sudah dua minggu Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Hinata menjaga Sakura dari Akasuna Sasori. Dan sudah dua minggu ini Sakura tidak lagi bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori dikarenakan oleh kedua orang tua Sakura datang kembali ke Jepang. Itulah mengapa hubungan Sasori dan Sakura renggang, tapi itu hanya sementara karena Sasori yang memutuskan begitu. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang tidak mementingkan keputusan Sasori itu.

Inilah yang membuat Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan Hinata tercengang melihat Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan putusnya hubungan itu. Di dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini?

Tapi, itu tidak membuat Sasori putus asa. Dalam dua minggu ini, Sasori akan membuat rencana matang untuk menghancurkan Haruno Sakura tepat di depan mata sang sepupu, Nara Shikamaru. Dan satu-satu yang bisa membuat Sakura datang bersamanya adalah memaksanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sasori memutuskan akan membawa Sakura ke tempat itu.

**...**

Di Amerika siang hari, Sasuke yang sudah menghadiri pernikahan Pamannya, Uchiha Shisui dengan orang Amerika telah berjalan dengan lancar. Pas saat itu juga Sasuke akan berangkat besok lusa untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dan mengutarakan apa perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Uzumaki Rin dan Uchiha Obito juga akan ikut menemani Sasuke kembali ke Jepang. Alasan Obito ikut bersama Sasuke ialah meminta persetujuan kedua anak Rin untuk menikahi Rin dan menganggap dia sebagai Ayah baru.

Sebenarnya Namikaze Kushina mengetahui kalau Uchiha Obito menyukai Uzumaki Rin, adik kandungnya. Mau tidak mau Kushina pura-pura menyetujui rencana Uchiha Obito. Ingin tahu bagaimana usaha Uchiha Obito bisa membuat kedua keponakannya itu menyukainya.

"Apa kamu yakin bisa membuat Nagato dan Karin menyukaimu?" tanya Kushina saat berada di acara pernikahan Uchiha Shisui di sebuah gereja yang ada di New York kepada Obito berada di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin. Aku pasti akan membuat mereka menyukaiku dan menyetujui rencanaku untuk menikahi Rin," kata Obito sudah membulatkan tekad pada keputusannya.

"Kamu harus tahu Obito, Nagato mungkin bisa menyukaimu, tapi Karin... kamu harus tahu anak itu keras kepala sekali dan pasti akan menghajarmu jika kamu berani memaksanya," ujar Kushina sombong.

"Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa buat Karin dan Nagato menyukaiku!" Kedua bola mata Obito yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi berapi-api seperti terbakar.

Kushina tersenyum. "Obito mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Apa pun yang dilakukannya pasti dengan usaha yang keras. Aku kagum padamu, Obito." Kushina menepuk bahu kiri Obito. "Semoga kamu berhasil."

Obito tersenyum. Obito ingin memeluk Kushina. "Terima ka..."

"Jangan sekali-kali kamu menyentuh istri dengan sikapmu itu, Obito." Minato yang ada di samping Kushina, menekan wajah Obito agar Obito tidak dapat memeluk Kushina.

Kushina sungguh kagum akan suaminya itu.

Di samping kanan Obito, Rin terkekeh geli. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Pamannya aneh bin ajaib itu. Begitu juga dengan Itachi hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Lain halnya dengan Uchiha Fuugaku dan Uchiha Madara jengkel melihat tingkah kekanakkan Obito, rasanya ingin sekali buat Obito terlempar jauh.

Uchiha Mikoto yang berada di samping Uchiha Fuugaku, " aku akan mendukung usahamu, Obito."

Obito terharu dan kedua bola matanya berkelap-kelip, sedangkan latar berlakang penuh dengan bintang kegembiraan. Dengan adegan _slow motion_, Obito berlari memeluk Uchiha Mikoto. "Terima kasih... Miko-"

BUAKK!

Uchiha Madara dengan sigap langsung memukul kepala Obito, dan menyeretnya keluar dari gereja. Para tamu undangan hanya terpaku melihat adegan keluarga Uchiha yang unik bin ajaib luar biasa itu. Hanya menggeleng, dan ada juga terkikik geli.

Sasuke yang malas berurusan dengan kedua Pamannya yang sekarang bertengkar di luar gereja hanya melamun memikirkan bagaimana tingkah Sakura jika Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke berbisik "selamat berjuang". Sasuke tersenyum pada Uchiha Itachi.

"Tunggulah aku, Sakura..."

**...**

Di Jepang, Sakura yang sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang, tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget melihat Akasuna Sasori telah berada di hadapannya.

"Sasori...?"

"Sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Sasori tersenyum. Bisa di bilang senyuman palsu.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kamu akan tahu," kata Sasori tersenyum, tersenyum licik.

Akhirnya Sakura mau mengikuti ajakkan Sasori. Sakura membayar tagihan makanan di kantin dan mengikuti Sasori menuju mobil sedan Hyundai-nya yang ada di tempat parkir.

Ino dan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kampus Konoha, melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil sedan Hyundai merah milik Akasuna Sasori. Ini membuat keduanya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hinata, lebih baik kita kejar Sasori. Takutnya nanti ada apa-apa dengan Sakura," kata Ino tanpa melihat Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya!"

Hinata dan Ino mencari mobil sedan putih Ino yang ada di tempat parkir. Ino menyalakan mobil setelah masuk ke dalam sedan mobilnya. Ino dan Hinata melihat mobil Hyundai merah milik Akasuna Sasori telah melaju keluar kampus.

"Jangan sampai kita kehilangan mereka... cepat Ino!" ujar Hinata menggoyangkan pergelangan tangan Ino yang siap menyetir.

"Tenang, Hinata... aku sudah menstater mobil kok. Kita akan mengikuti mereka." Ino menekan gas dan melaju mengikuti mobil Hyundai merah Akasuna Sasori. Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh karena mobil itu telah berada di luar kota Konoha. "Hinata, menurutmu aneh tidak? Kenapa kita berada di luar kota?"

Hinata bisa melihat papan tol menuju ke kota Kyoto. "Iya, Ino, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa Akasuna Sasori membawa Sakura ke Kyoto?"

"Mencurigakan!" Ino menekan gas untuk menambah kecepatan agar mobil Hyundai merah milik Akasuna Sasori tidak hilang dari pandangannya.

Di mobil Sasori... Sakura merasakan keganjalan yang aneh melihat mobil ini menuju ke Kyoto. Sakura melihat Sasori yang berkerut dan berwajah aneh. Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Sasori yang merasakan pandangan dari Sakura, tersenyum pada Sakura. "Tenang saja, Sakura sayang. Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat bagus. Jadi, bisakah kamu menelepon sepupumu bernama Shikamaru?"

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Sasori. _Darimana dia tahu tentang sepupuku? _Batin Sakura dalam hati. Tanpa menurut pun Sakura menelepon Shikamaru. Masih mendengar bunyi biip, itu berarti Shikamaru belum mengangkat teleponnya.

Setelah mendengar suara telepon yang di angkat, Sakura langsung memberitahu semuanya. "Shika, bisakah kamu pergi ke Kyoto?"

"_Sakura? Kyoto? Untuk apa?"_ tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Tolong, bisakah kamu datang ke Kyoto karena Sasori bilang untuk meneleponmu untuk datang ke Kyoto," kata Sakura merasa perasaan yang tidak enak.

"_Sasori? Maksudnya Akasuna Sasori?" _teriak Shikamaru di kuping telinga Sakura.

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, kembali mendekatkan telinga ke ponselnya, "apa kamu kenal Sasori, Shika?"

"_Sakura, kamu harus menjauh dari Akasuna Sasori! Sekarang juga!"_ teriak Shikamaru lagi.

"Kamu kenal dengan Sasori, Shika?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan teriakan Shikamaru untuk menjauh dari Akasuna Sasori.

Sasori mendengus dan mengambil ponsel Sakura dengan paksa, membuat Sakura terkejut. Tapi, Sasori tidak mau tahu karena semua urusannya hanya pada Nara Shikamaru melalui Haruno Sakura.

"Sudah lama, ya, Nara?" kata Sasori menyeringai keji.

Melihat seorang Akasuna Sasori yang menyeringai seperti itu, membuat Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"_Apa yang kamu inginkan dari sepupuku!"_

"Tenang, tenang... aku hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Kyoto. Jadi, aku harap kamu ikut juga karena aku dan Sakura akan merayakan pesta hari jadian kami," kata Sasori menyeringai.

Sakura melihat wajah Akasuna Sasori yang lembut kepadanya dulu sekarang sudah terbuka topeng aslinya. Sakura bisa merasakan dendam Akasuna Sasori kepada Nara Shikamaru, sepupunya itu. Sakura menelan ludah, seandainya Sasuke ada di sini. Pasti Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

"Baiklah... aku tunggu di tempat yang biasa. Seperti dulu... Sudah, ya..." Sasori menutup jalur itu, membuka jendela mobil, dan membuang ponsel Sakura ke luar, keluar jalan tol.

"Apa yang kamu..." Sakura kaget melihat ponselnya di lempar keluar oleh si rambut merah itu.

"Tenang saja. Shikamaru akan datang kok. Bila kamu ingin punya ponsel baru, kamu bisa 'kan minta ke orang tua kamu," kata Sasori menyeringai sinis.

Sakura menelan ludah. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Sakura berdoa semoga Shikamaru datang dan menjemputnya dari si laki-laki rambut merah yang sadis ini yang ada di sampingnya.

_Andaikan kamu ada di sini, Sasuke. Tolonglah aku... _batin Sakura dalam hati berdoa.

**...**

Di rumah keluarga Haruno, Shikamaru marah, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil untuk menyusul Sasori dan Sakura ke Kyoto. Temari yang baru meniduri kedua anak-anaknya di kamar melihat suaminya berambut nanas itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Shika?" tanya Temari khawatir.

Tidak ingin melihat istrinya khawatir, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, " tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi," kata Shikamaru mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

Shikamaru meraih kunci mobil di atas meja, bergerak menuju garasi di mana mobilnya terparkir. Saat membuka pintu utama keluarga Haruno, Shikamaru melihat siluet sosok seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Sepertinya orang itu ingin menekan bel sebelum Shikamaru keluar.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" Shikamaru kaget ternyata yang berada di depan pintu adalah Sasuke.

"Apa kabar, Shikamaru. Apa ada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan Shikamaru.

Temari mendengar suara seseorang di luar, berjalan mendekati suaminya yang sedang berbicara. Temari kaget melihat orang yang di kenal ternyata adalah Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"Apa kabar kak Temari," kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Sebelum Temari menjawab tentang Sakura lebih dari ini kepada Sasuke. Shikamaru menarik tangan Sasuke jauh dari Temari. Shikamaru memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Temari, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke ke mobil Uchiha Obito. Shikamaru bisa tahu karena Sasuke tidak ke sini sendirian, tapi bersama Pamannya.

"Masuk!" bentak Shikamaru menyuruh Sasuke masuk ke mobil, ke kursi belakang.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke bingung belum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Nanti aku jelaskan dalam mobil. Cepat masuk!" bentak Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas, dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Uchiha Obito yang melihat keponakannya di paksa masuk ke dalam mobil, kebingungan. Uchiha Obito juga melihat Shikamaru masuk mobil, ke kursi depan mobil dekat kursi pengemudi.

"Jalankan mobil ini Paman!" perintah Shikamaru untuk Uchiha Obito menjalankan mobilnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Obito ragu-ragu.

"Aku katakan jalankan mobilnya karena Sakura dalam bahaya!" teriak Shikamaru kepada Obito.

Mengerti situasinya, Uchiha Obito menjalankan mobilnya dan berlalu pergi. Tanpa melirik ke samping Uchiha Obito melihat Uchiha Sasuke kaget, di tampakkan lewat ekspresinya lewak kaca spion. "Kita mau ke mana, Shikamaru?" tanya Uchiha Obito tanpa melirik ke samping.

"Ke Kyoto," jawab Shikamaru. Obito ingin tahu permasalahannya meminta Shikamaru untuk jelaskan. "Aku akan jelaskan nanti saat kita tiba di tol menuju Kyoto."

Mereka pun mengangguk.

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, mengepalkan tinjunya. Sasuke bisa merasakan keringat dingin yang menjalar di setiap wajahnya. "Tunggulah aku, Sakura... aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu..."

**...**

Hinata dan Ino kehilangan mobil sedan merah milik Akasuna Sasori. Mereka berdua telah kehilangan jejak pada saat mereka tiba di sebuah kota dekat gunung. Hinata keluar dari mobil dan melihat jalanan gelap, tapi masih bisa terlihat karena ada penerangan lampu jalan.

"Bagaimana ini, Ino? Kita tidak bisa menemukan Sakura." Hinata ketakutan setengah mati karena telah kehilangan mobil itu.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku lagi sms ke kak Deidara." Ino sedang mengetik sms ke Yamanaka Deidara. Untung saja signal handphone bisa di gunakan di tempat kota terpencil ini.

"Aku juga akan telepon Naruto." Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tas kuliahnya. Hinata gemetaran buat ngetik nomor Naruto. "Semoga saja Sakura baik-baik saja..."

**...**

Di kampus Konoha, Naruto sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang gara-gara malam hari sudah mulai. Seharusnya tadi siang Naruto dan Sai pulang ke rumah, tapi karena Professor Genma tukang suruh-suruh untuk ini untuk itu, harus membuat keduanya pulang malam.

"Badanku pegal-pegal," Naruto menepuk bahu kanannya dengan tangan kiri di kepalkan, meregangkan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Genma-_sensei_ melakukan ini pada kita." Sai membereskan jurnal-jurnalnya di atas meja untuk di masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Kedua mata terbelalak.

Ini membuat Sai menyadari tingkah pola Naruto, "ada apa Naruto?"

"Kencanku dengan Hinata satu jam yang lalu!" Naruto menangis-nangis melihat kalau Naruto ada kencan dengan Hinata satu jam yang lalu.

Sai melihat jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan 21.35 p.m. membuat Sai berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa? Baru satu jam lewat, 'kan?"

"Aku bisa di tindas Hinata jika aku terlambat bertemu dengannya!" Naruto buru-buru memasukkan jurnal-jurnal, dan diktat-diktatnya ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Ini semua salah Genma-_sensei_!"

RINGGG!

Bunyi dering ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan bergetar. Naruto cukup kesal karena bunyi ponselnya harus menghentikan aktivitas untuk menyusun jurnalnya masuk ke dalam tasnya. Naruto mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Naruto melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Kedua mata Naruto kaget dan terbuka lebar. Itu dari Hinata!

Dengan gugup Naruto mengangkat jalur dari Hinata, "Halo... Hinata..."

"_Naruto!"_

Naruto takut dan akhirnya dengan tubuh gemetaran Naruto meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, Hinata! Aku lupa tentang kencan kita... Maaf, ya!"

"_Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Aku 'kan sudah kirim sms padamu untuk batalkan kencan, kamu tidak lihat, ya?"_ kata Hinata kaget mendengar Naruto meminta maaf.

"Eh!? Pesan?" Naruto membuka pesan. Ya, Naruto melihat sms dari Hinata. Di situ tertulis.

From: Hinata sayang 3  
To: N. Naruto

Sayang, aku tidak bisa datang kencan karena aku dan Ino sedang menguntit Sasori dan Sakura. Aku minta maaf, ya, sayang... (_ _)

Naruto terkekeh geli, _"Syukurlah... jika itu di batalkan..." _Tapi, pas saat membaca dengan teliti, Naruto baru sadari kalau di situ tertulis Sasori dan Sakura. Naruto pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. "Hinata, ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"_Aku tidak tahu... lebih baik kamu ke sini Naruto. Aku sekarang berada di luar kota bersama dengan Ino. Ino sekarang mengendarai mobilnya. Jadi, aku ingin kamu dan Sai datang ke tempat ini. Aku berada di Kyoto," _kata Hinata dengan suara gemetar.

"Kyoto? Jauh sekali! Untuk apa si Akasuna Sasori pergi ke sana membawa Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"_Aku tidak tahu! Cepat datang ke sini, Naruto!"_

"Baiklah! Aku akan datang bersama Sai!" Naruto menutup jalurnya dengan Hinata, membalikkan badan menghadapi Sai yang kebingungan. "Sai! Kita harus ke Kyoto!"

"Kyoto!? Untuk apa?" tanya Sai kebingungan sudah memunggungkan tas ranselnya.

"Kita harus menyusul Hinata dan Ino. Katanya, mereka sedang mengikuti Akasuna Sasori membawa Sakura ke Kyoto. Lebih baik kita susul juga!" Naruto sudah selesai memasukkan jurnal-jurnalnya ke tas ranselnya.

"Pakai motor?" Sai mengangkat satu alis tipisnya.

"Motor? Aduh... mobil kita belum selesai di perbaiki lagi... Bodoh..." Naruto memukul jidatnya mengetahui kalau mobilnya dan Sai harus berada di bengkel.

"Bagaimana kita pakai mobilnya kakakku?" tanya Sai harap.

"Memangnya kita akan ke rumahmu untuk ambil mobil kak Shin?" kata Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak. Kak Shin ada di kampus bersama kakaknya Ino, kak Neji, kak Yahiko, dan kak Hidan. Katanya mereka sedang di interogasi oleh Gai-_sensei_," jelas Sai.

"Itu lebih baik. Jadi, kita pergi ke tempat Gai-_sensei_?" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sai menuju ke ruang Professor Maito Gai.

"Oke!" Sai berjalan bersama Naruto yang menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju ke ruang Professor Maito Gai.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang telah di tuju, Naruto dan Sai berlari secepat mungkin, tapi mereka berdua tidak melihat seseorang di depan mereka. Dan terjadilah tabrakan mendadak.

BRUAAK

"Aduuuhhh..." Naruto dan Sai terjatuh bersamaan dengan kelima orang itu, tapi berlawanan. "Siapa sih?"

Naruto bisa melihat orang-orang yang paling ingin di carinya. Mereka adalah Deidara, Yahiko, Shin, Hidan, dan Neji.

"Naruto? Kenapa kamu menubruk kami?" tanya Yahiko mengusap pantat yang terbentur lantai.

"Justru kami yang bilang begitu..." kata Naruto agak kesal, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto teringat untuk apa dia mencari mereka berlima. "Kak Yahiko! Gawat!"

"Gawat apanya?" tanya Yahiko berdiri tegak lalu membersihkan debu dan kotoran di celananya.

"Ini tentang Sakura. Akasuna Sasori membawa Sakura ke Kyoto!"

"APA!?" teriak mereka berlima serempak.

"Ba-bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Deidara gugup setengah mati, takut kenapa-kenapa terjadi pada sahabat adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat ini Ino dan Hinata sedang mengejar mereka, tapi..." Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena tidak tahu bagaimana bicara lagi.

"Tapi apa?" ucap Shin penasaran.

"Tapi... mereka berdua kehilangan jejak mereka berdua."

"APA!?"

TRING DUAAAR TRING

"Bunyi apa itu? Jelek sekali," kata Hidan mendengar suara bunyi ponsel aneh di sekitarnya.

"Oh... itu punyaku," sahut Deidara mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Dan menekan tombol angkat, "Selamat malam."

"_Kakak!"_

"Ino?"

Naruto, Sai, Yahiko, Shin, Hidan, dan Neji melihat ke arah Deidara, mereka berenam saling memandang satu sama lain dan berdoa semoga saja Hinata dan Ino bisa menemukan Sakura sebelum ada apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Ino? Bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Deidara cemas.

"_Kami sudah dapat mobilnya Akasuna Sasori, dan kami menemukannya di hutan dekat desa terpencil. Kami tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang. Lebih baik kakak datang ke sini deh. Takutnya nanti Sakura akan di siksa dengan Akasuna Sasori."_

"Baik. Aku akan ke sana bersama lainnya." Deidara menutup jalur telepon di ponselnya. Dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Deidara memandang teman-temannya dan sahabat adiknya sekaligus pacar adiknya, "aku tahu Sasori akan membawa Sakura ke mana. Mereka sekarang ada di hutan Sagano. Tempat kita waktu kecil dulu bersama Shikamaru."

"Kita lebih baik pergi sekarang!" ucap Shin langsung ke situasi.

Semuanya mengangguk dan siap menuju ke tempat parkir kampus Konoha. Di sana Naruto dan Sai ikut ke mobil kakaknya Sai, Shimura Shin. Yahiko, Deidara, Hidan, dan Neji naik mobil Deidara yang sudah terparkir di samping mobil Shimura Shin. Kedua mobil itu pun meninggalkan parkiran kampus dan menuju ke Kyoto secepat kilat.

**...**

Di hutan bambu Sagano, Sakura telah ditarik paksa oleh Sasori menuju ke dalam hutan Sagano. Sakura merasakan kesakitan di pergelangan tangan kanannya karena Sasori terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Sakura.

"Mau ke mana kita, Sasori?" tanya Sakura terus berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan Sagano.

"Jalan saja," sahut Sasori cuek.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat paling dalam hutan Bambu Sagano, tempat yang cocok dan tempat di mana semua kenangan indah mengalir di hutan ini. Tempat penuh kenangan Sasori bersama sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum kejadian itu.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Sakura lagi melihat sekeliling kalau sekarang Sakura bukan berada di hutan yang biasa melainkan hutan bambu.

"Ini adalah tempat di mana aku dan sepupumu itu punya kenangan indah. Berbagi bersama. Seperti sahabat sejati," sahut Sasori melihat pemandangan malam yang indah dan dinginnya musim gugur.

"Bukankah ini hutan Sagano? Hutan bambu?"

"Iya."

"Untuk apa kamu bawa aku ke sini, Sasori?"

"Tempat yang akan menentukan segalanya," ucap Sasori tidak memandang Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa Sasori agak berbeda, hanya diam dalam keheningan. Untuk apa Akasuna Sasori membawanya ke tempat ini. Mau apa sebenarnya keinginan Sasori itu? Apa untuk membalas dendam? Jika iya, siapa yang ingin dia balas dendam.

"Kita tunggu sang tokoh utama itu datang, Sakura. Dan kamu pun akan mengetahui semuanya kenapa aku membawamu ke tempat ini."

**...**

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Obito telah datang di hutan bambu di Kyoto, Sagano. Tempat penuh kenangan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Di tempat itu Shikamaru bisa melihat Ino dan Hinata sedang menunggu seseorang juga sedang melihat ke dalam. Sepertinya mereka ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam hutan Sagano yang gelap gulita karena sekarang malam hari.

Shikamaru menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan mendekati Ino juga Hinata. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Ino dan Hinata terkejut mendengar seseorang yang memanggil mereka, menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Shikamaru? Sejak kapan?"

"Justru aku yang tanya pada kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Kami... mengikuti Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori menuju ke tempat ini, tapi... kami tidak berani masuk karena kami menunggu Naruto dan kawan-kawan," jawab Ino langsung, tapi penuh ketakutan.

"Naruto juga ikut?" Sasuke langsung mendekati Ino, Shikamaru, dan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke!? Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukankah ka-kamu masih di A-..." Hinata tergagap melihat kehadiran Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Aku datang bersama Pamanku untuk bertemu Sakura. Lebih cepat lebih baik, 'kan?" Sasuke memandang hutan bambu Sagano dan merasakan hawa yang membahayakan. "Apa Sakura dan Akasuna ada di dalam?"

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk," kata Shikamaru.

Sebelum mereka berlima masuk ke dalam hutan bambu Sagano, mereka mendengar suara ban mobil berdecit kencang sehingga mereka pun berbalik kepala melihat siapa yang membuat ban mobil berdecit sekeras itu.

Pintu kedua mobil terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto, Sai, Hidan, Shin, Deidara, Yahiko, dan Neji yang keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil mereka. Mereka bertujuh melihat orang-orang yang paling dicarinya, tapi tidak menyangka kalau sahabat yang seharusnya di Amerika sekarang berada di depan mereka.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

Wajah ekspresi datar Sasuke membuatnya menghindari pelukan langsung Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh dari tempatnya. Hinata yang melihat tunangannya terjatuh langsung menghampirinya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke, hanya meringis kesakitan di keningnya.

"Kamu pelit, Sasuke. Aku 'kan hanya memelukmu."

"Nanti saja pelukannya, yang harus dip priotaskan adalah Sakura," seru Ino langsung memecah keheningan.

Semua yang ada di luar hutan Sagano menyadari apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menyelamatkan Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke, Shikamaru, Deidara, Ino, Sai, Shin, Hidan, Neji, dan Yahiko langsung masuk ke dalam hutan Sagano menuju ke tempat di mana Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori berada.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit di keningnya dibantu oleh Hinata dan Uchiha Obito. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya menyusul kesembilan orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam hutan bambu Sagano.

Di ujung hutan Sagano, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura-nya bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori yang berambut merah sambil menyeringai licik menyapa Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha. Malam dingin yang cocok untukmu dan Shikamaru yang mau datang ke tempat penuh kenangan ini," sapa Sasori meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum licik dengan wajahnya yang _baby face_.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Sasuke maju selangkah.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu yang indah."

"Sasori! Hentikan ini! Jangan pernah libatkan Sakura!" teriak Shikamaru marah melihat mantan sahabatnya ini membawa Sakura ke tempat kenangan di masa lalu.

"Lepaskan Sakura, Akasuna Sasori!" teriak Sasuke juga marah pada laki-laki berambut semerah mawar itu.

Mendengar suara orang yang paling dicintainya, Sakura berbalik badan melihat Sasuke sedang marah-marah yang tersalur di sekeliling tubuhnya. Sakura maju melangkah menghampiri Sasuke, tapi Sasori sudah menghalanginya dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana kamu, Sakura?"

Sakura meringis kesakitan karena telah merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya di pegang erat oleh si rambut merah semerah mawar itu.

Melihat orang yang dicintainya, Sasuke berjalan maju. Sebelum itu, Akasuna Sasori sudah menduga kalau Sasuke akan bergerak maju. Di tangan bebas Sasori yang satu, Sasori mengeluarkan senjata dari saku mantelnya dan menodongkan ke arah Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat arah senjata itu merasa kaget dan takut setengah mati.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sasori!? Hentikan! Jangan kamu melukai Sasuke!" teriak Sakura takut-takut.

"Ini cocok untuk membalas dendam. Sebenarnya ini bukan untuk Sasuke, tapi untuk Shikamaru," kata Sasori menyeringai di wajah imutnya itu.

"Lebih baik kamu menembak aku saja, Sasori," ujar Shikamaru maju dan melindungi Sasuke dari belakang punggungnya.

"Itu ide bagus."

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Sakura histeris sampai-sampai berlinang air mata.

"Baiklah... kita akan mulai." Sasori menarik pelatuk dan siap menembak Shikamaru.

Sakura menjerit dan memberontak melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasori dari pergelangan tangannya. Saat Sakura sudah melepaskannya, Sakura berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan melindunginya dari tembakan senjata, yakni pistol Sasori.

**DOORR! **

Tubuh dari badan sesosok laki-laki rambut berwarna biru itu telah merasakan sayatan luar biasa. Sampai-sampai darah muncrat dari dada yang di tembak oleh Sasori. Dan sang pemilik pistol itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena peluru itu telah menembus jantung laki-laki bertubuh tegap.

Bunyi tembakan luar biasa yang memekik telinga sehingga sakit membuat semuanya bisa melihat siapa yang di tembaknya. Dalam adegan _slow motion_, semuanya kaget setengah mati dan melihat kejadian luar biasa itu, sedangkan Naruto, Hinata, dan Uchiha Obito melihat apa yang terjadi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"SASUKE!"

**...**

**Author Note's: **betul-betul singkat dan sangat singkat bagi saya. -_-  
tapi, alurnya cukup bagus buat saya. Dan saya berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mendukung saya di ffn, juga teman-teman saya di dunia nyata, keluarga saya, dan orang-orang di sekeliling saya. :D

Akhirnya chapter 10 sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu buat chapter 11. Chapter-chapter terakhir STILL akan terselesaikan. Dan saya bisa buat fict lain tanpa ada halangan. Untuk ke depannya, saya tidak bisa update kilat lagi karena saya harus kembali bekerja. Saya minta maaf, ya. m(_ _)m

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca fict ini yang aneh dan super aneh yang sengaja saya revisi. :D  
Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah me-review fict saya ini. Biarpun hanya sedikit, saya sudah Alhamdulillah banget. Saya bersyukur pada Allah SWT yang telah menyembuhkan saya dari penyakit saya ini. Saya berterima kasih juga pada kalian yang telah mendo'akan saya. :D

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk segalanya. Saya do'akan kalian juga selalu sukses di dunia maya dan di dunia nyata. Tapi, lebih baik saya do'akan yang terbaik untuk kalian di dunia nyata saja.

Jika ada sesuatu yang salah di chapter ini, saya minta saran dan kritik kalian karena saya membutuhkan itu untuk bisa buat chapter ke depannya. Thanks! ^^

Love and Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **09/27/2012

**Update Date: **10/13/2012**, 01:18 a.m.**


	12. Dark and Black

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Naruto**. **Naruto** © Kishimoto Masashi.

**STILL belong to **Esti Kinasih

Revised this chapter © **Sunny Iruzer February**

**...**

Chapter 11:** Dark and Black**

_Kegelapan membuat kita terasa sendirian dan hampa tanpa ditemani oleh siapa pun, sampai kita harus berjalan sendiri di jalanan yang gelap._

_Warna hitam adalah simbol keputusasaan dan selalu menyerah atau bisa dibilang "lebih baik sendirian". Aura yang membuat kita akan terus dijauhi dan ditinggalkan._

_Unknown._

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Bunyi tembakan telah membuat Sasuke terkena tembakan itu. Dadanya menjadi tujuannya untuk melindungi Shikamaru dari amukan pistol milik Akasuna Sasori. Darah berceceran di lantai semen. Tubuh Sasuke dipangku oleh Naruto agar tidak jatuh menubruk tanah yang sangat keras. Semuanya yang sedang berada di sana, masih melihat Akasuna Sasori masih memenggang pistol tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan di dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru yang melihat ini karena telah dilindungi oleh Sasuke, menerjang Sasori dan melayangkan pukulan luar biasa ke tangannya. Sasori yang dulu terlihat lemah, akhirnya menyeringai dan menampilkan jurus jitunya.

"Kamu tidak bisa mengalahkan aku, Shikamaru," desis Sasori mengelak dari pukulan Shikamaru. Sasori malah melayangkan lututnya untuk meninju perut Shikamaru.

"Aaakkh!" Shikamaru meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, dan jatuh berlutut.

"Shikamaru!" teriak yang lain merupakan sahabat keduanya. Ikut membantu Shikamaru, tapi sebelum itu Sasori mengangkat kembali senjatanya kepada teman-temannya.

"Jangan berani mendekati atau..." Arah pistol Sasori mengarah ke kepala Shikamaru. "... dia akan mati."

"Kamu gila, Sasori! Hentikan!" teriak Deidara takut jika Sasori akan melakukan hal itu. "Bukankah kita berteman selama ini?"

"Teman?" Sasori yang tidak bergeming, menyeringai. "Tidak ada lagi pertemanan di antara kita. Itu semua akan berakhir di tempat ini, di tempat kenangan kita bersama."

"Sasori! Lupakanlah kejadian waktu itu! Itu semua sudah berlalu!" kata Yahiko menasehati Sasori untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Temari.

"Lupakan? Kamu suruh aku melupakan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru padaku? Hahahaha!" Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah imutnya yang dulu manis sekarang tidak manis karena wajahnya dipenuhi sengiran licik siap untuk menikam dan membunuh. "Itu tidak akan aku lakukan. Aku akan terus melakukannya agar Temari mau kembali padaku."

"Kenapa kamu bersikeras masih memiliki Temari? Bukankah Temari memilih Shikamaru saat kamu meninggalkan dia di Gereja gara-gara melarikan diri dari amukan keluarga Sabaku?" jelas Hidan menusuk tepat di hati Sasori.

Shin yang dari tadi diam malah menyikut Hidan, "apa yang kamu lakukan, bodoh? Kamu buat Sasori tambah marah saja."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahan melihat pemandangan ini. Sungguh bikin orang naik darah." Hidan cemberut dan panas hati jika menyangkut Shikamaru.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya. Lihatlah Sasori siap melancarkan tembakan lagi. Kamu tahu," ucap Shin gugup dan gemetar.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Hidan ke samping Shin.

"Lebih baik kita harus mendapatkan pistol itu sebelum Sasori menembakkannya lagi," sahut Shin ke telinga Hidan.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi secara diam-diam."

"Ada orang yang bisa membuat Sasori tidak memperhatikan kita." Shin sedang memikirkan sesuatu siapa yang cocok untuk membantu mereka, melihat keadaan di mana Deidara dan Yahiko sedang berbicara dengan Sasori yang frustasi.

"Biar aku saja, Shin," ucap seseorang berambut panjang berwarna cokelat maju mendekati Yahiko dan Deidara untuk menasehati Sasori.

"Terima kasih, Neji."

"Sama-sama, sobat."

"Ayo kita pergi, Hidan."

Hidan hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara.

"Hentikan ini, Sasori! Apa kamu menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Temari waktu itu, hah?" Neji pun melayangkan pertanyaan membuat Sasori terpuruk dan sedih.

"Iya! Aku menyesal telah meninggalkan Temari waktu itu. Seharusnya aku ada di sana saat aku pergi, bukan Shikamaru!" teriak Sasori penuh frustasi karena perasaannya sedang kacau.

"Gara-gara kamu-lah, Temari menangis di altar karena kamu tidak kunjung datang. Untung saja, Shikamaru ada di situ yang dulu menyukai Temari sebelum Temari berpacaran denganmu. Shikamaru menggantikanmu yang telah melarikan diri menjadi suami bagi Temari. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berbahagia. Apa kamu bisa melakukannya? Bisa membuat Temari bahagia lagi?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Jika Temari tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Yahiko lantang.

"Kak Neji, kak Yahiko, kak Hidan. Aku mohon Sasuke butuh pertolongan kalian bukan untuk saling adu mulut seperti ini!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Lebih baik kita membawa Sasuke pergi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat," kata Deidara membalik tubuhnya melihat Sasuke menekan dadanya yang sudah berlumuran darah di pangkuan Sakura.

**DORR!**

Suara tembakan pistol untuk kedua kalinya malah menembakkan punggung tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru meringis kesakitan memegang tangannya berlinang darah segar di punggung tangannya. "Aaakhh!"

"Jangan berani-berani kalian pergi dari sini! Kalau mau seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke!" perintah Sasori yang sudah menembakkan peluru ke punggung tangan Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak semuanya panik. Mereka telah membuat Shikamaru menjadi korban keganasan Sasori yang terus menyeringai licik.

"HENTIKAN!" Semuanya menoleh ke arah gadis berusia dua puluhan berteriak dan beranjak dari dudukannya memangku Sasuke yang tubuhnya lemah, menyerahkan tubuh Sasuke ke pelukan Sai. Gadis berambut merah muda ini melangkah pelan mendekati Sasori. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke dan Shikamaru?"

"Ini pembuktian balas dendamku."

"Ini memang pembuktiannya! Tapi, kamu juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sasori!" Sakura yang tadinya takut, sekarang menjadi pemberani maju mendekati Sasori. "Kukira kamu orang baik, Sasori. Ternyata itu hanya cermin di mana sosokmu yang baik hati masuk ke dalam cermin dan menggantikan dirimu yang penuh kebalasdendaman. Hatimu dan pikiranmu sudah termakan aura hitam dan kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Kamu merasa dirimu patut untuk sendiri daripada bersama kami, 'kan?"

"Kamu tahu apa tentang aku!" Sasori menodongkan pistol itu ke dahi lebar Sakura. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!"

"Sakura!" Shikamaru melihat adik sepupunya ditodongkan pistol oleh Sasori. "Jangan kamu lukai Sakura! Lebih baik kamu lukai saja aku bukan Sakura!"

"Kamu lebih baik diam!" Sasori menendang tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru terhempas mundur ke belakang sambil memegang punggung tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah.

"SHIKAMARU!" Yahiko dan Deidara tersentak kaget melihat sahabatnya terhempas mundur ke samping sambil memenggang tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Mereka berdua berlari mendekati Shikamaru dan membantunya berdiri.

Sasori kembali menodongkan senjatanya ke dahi lebar Sakura. Sasori menyeringai melihat Sakura yang meneteskan keringat di pelipis dan di dahinya. "Apa kamu takut, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak pernah takut padamu sekalipun itu adalah kamu yang menyakiti Sasuke-ku."

"Sasuke-ku? Hahahaha! Kamu memang hebat Sakura. Kamu sungguh luar biasa! Tidak heran aku bisa memacarimu selama tiga bulan ini. Aku memang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padamu hanya sekali terkaan."

"Apa yang kamu inginkan, Sasori!?" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak.

"Apa keinginanku?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan sendu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah aku ingin memutar waktu dan kembali di mana aku bersatu dengan Temari," jelas Sasori yang sekarang tengah menurunkan pistolnya perlahan.

Sakura menghela napas lega melihat Sasori sudah mau mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

Di belakang Sasori, Hidan dan Shin pelan-pelan mendekatinya dan siap mengambil pistol tersebut. Shin meminta Sakura untuk tutup mulut dengan melambaikan jari telunjuknya. Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu tahu, Sakura..." Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasori yang terisak. "Aku ingin sekali kamu mencintaiku seperti kamu mencintai Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mungkin sejak Sasuke pergi ke Amerika meninggalkanmu sendirian di tempat ini membuat aku ingin bersamamu di setiap waktu."

"Sasori..." Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi manis Sasori, tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Sasori tadi.

Sebelum akhirnya Sakura menyentuhnya, Sasori kembali menodongkan pistol ke arah dada Sakura. "Tapi, itu tidak mungkin saat kamu ternyata adalah sepupu Nara Shikamaru. Di situlah aku mulai membencimu, dan ingin sekali menyakitimu sampai habis."

"Sa-Sasori..."

Sebuah bunyi pelatuk menandakan Sasori kembali melepaskan tembakan ketiga, tembakan yang membuat semuanya menjadi korban ketiga sekali lagi.

Shin dan Hidan langsung menerjang Sasori. Hidan mengambil pistolnya dari tangan Sasori, tapi karena Sasori tidak mau melepaskannya, mau tidak mau Hidan harus menggigit tangan Sasori agar mau melepaskan pistol tersebut.

Pistol tersebut bergoyang-goyang tidak tentu arah. Target selalu berganti-ganti mulai dari Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto. Diantara ketiga sahabat Sasuke ini tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban ketiga tembakan peluru Sasori.

**DORR!**

Bunyi suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga membuat Ino menerjang Sakura untuk melindunginya dari tembakan tersebut. Tetapi, Ino dan Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa apalagi merasakan bagian tubuhnya kesakitan melainkan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino khawatir pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Apa kamu juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Aku sama denganmu," sahut Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Na-Naruto..."

Ucapan gemetaran Hinata membuat semuanya berpaling ke Naruto yang berdiri sambil memegang dada tepat di jantung yang mengeluarkan darah. Tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa berdiri tegak jatuh terkurap, dan darah pun mengalir keluar membasahi tanah Hutan Sagano.

"NARUTO!"

Semua berlari mendekati Naruto yang sekarang sudah pingsan, tapi nadinya menandakan kalau Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi termasuk Sasuke juga.

"Lebih baik kita bawa mereka bertiga ke Rumah Sakit terdekat karena denyut nadi Naruto melemah." Sai memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto yang berada di ujung pergelangan tangannya.

Sai dan Yahiko mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan cara kedua tangan Naruto di gandeng ke pundak mereka berdua, sedangkan Sasuke dibopong oleh Uchiha Obito secara terpaksa karena Neji harus menolong Shikamaru. Shin dan Hidan harus menghentikan Sasori sebelum terjadi apa-apa lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!" teriak Sasori terus memberontak dari jeratan Shin dan Hidan.

"Kami harus melakukannya, Sasori. Sebelum kamu melakukan itu kepada lainnya!"

Hidan merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Sasori terus memberontak, akhirnya Hidan mengambil pistol di genggaman Sasori. Hidan membuang pistol itu ke tempat sampah.

"Apa yang kau…" Sasori merasa jengkel melihat (mantan) sahabatnya membuang senjatanya.

Shin pun melayangkan sikunya ke punggung Sasori. Sasori pingsan.

"Lebih baik kita pergi menyusul mereka," kata Hidan membawa tubuh Sasori dengan cara menggandengnya.

"Oke."

**TADA TADA DAAA~**

"Bisakah kamu mengganti nada deringmu itu, Shin?" tanya Hidan malas mendengar bunyi ponsel Shin.

"Padahal ini bagus." Shin mengambil ponselnya di kantung celananya. Shin kaget karena melihat daftar nama penelepon yang menghubunginya. "Ne-nenek Chiyo."

"Apa!? Nenek Chiyo!?"

Dengan gugup dan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Shin mengangkat ponselnya." Halo… Nenek Chiyo…"

"_Apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu, Shin." _Terdengar suara kesal dari nenek Sasori itu.

"Ada apa Nenek Chiyo menghubungi saya?" tanya Shin secara formal.

"_Di mana Sasori?"_

"Eh? Sa-Sasori?"

"_Iya! Di mana anak itu?"_

"Sa-saya…"

"_Kamu pasti tahu di mana Sasori 'kan?"_

Shin tidak tahu harus bilang apa ke Nenek yang sudah dianggap Neneknya sendiri. Masa mereka harus bilang kalau Sasori sudah menembak tiga orang, itu tidak mungkin. Pasti Nenek Chiyo akan marah dan kena serangan jantung.

"_SHIN!"_

"Anuu…"

"_Anuu apa?"_

"Begini Nenek Chiyo… Kami akan bilang pada Nenek jika Nenek ke Kyoto…"

"_Kyoto? Untuk apa?"_

"Kami akan mengatakannya di Rumah Sakit di Kyoto."

"_Rumah Sakit? Siapa yang sakit, Shin?"_

"Kami akan menghubungi Nenek jika sudah berada di sana…" Shin pun menutup ponselnya, dan memasukkannya ke kantung celananya kembali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya saat kita bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo di Rumah Sakit Kyoto," sahut Shin lemas, takut apabila Shin dan Hidan bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo di Rumah Sakit.

"Tidak usah pentingkan itu. Kita harus mengejar teman-teman yang lain."

"Oke…"

Shin dan Hidan mengejar teman-teman lainnya menuju Rumah Sakit Kyoto dengan menggunakan mobil merah Sasori yang terparkir di tempat parkir Hutan Sagano.

…

Di mobil Uchiha Obito, Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah di tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas di pangkuan Sakura yang terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sasuke… aku mohon… bertahanlah…" Isak Sakura mengencangkan pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"Urgh…"

"Kumohon Paman Obito… Cepatlah…" nada bicara Sakura melemah karena terlalu gemetar karena kondisi Sasuke yang kritis.

"Ini sudah cepat, Sakura."

"Sakura, tenanglah… Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja, dan tidak akan mati…" Ino berusaha menenangkan Saskura yang terus terisak dan gemetaran.

"Jangan bilang mati! Sasuke tidak akan mati!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Sa… ku… ra…" Tangan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah, menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sasuke…"

"Aku… pasti… baik-baik… saja… Urgh…" Sasuke kesakitan dan akhirnya pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke!?" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke pingsan, malah mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke, bangun!"

"Paman Obito, kami mohon cepat menyetirnya!" teriak Ino di samping Uchiha Obito.

"Baiklah…" Uchiha Obito menekan laju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hatinya juga tidak tahu jika Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

Di mobil Yahiko.

Hinata memangku Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri, terus memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Takut kalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"Naruto… Aku mohon… Bangunlah…"

Di samping Hinata dan Naruto, Sai menenangkan Hinata dengan mengusap pergelangan tangannya supaya tenang dan tidak terguncang. "Sabarlah, Hinata. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Naruto itu anak yang kuat bukanlah seorang pengecut."

Hinata merasa tenang mendengar ucapan Sai. Hinata memeluk Naruto agar Naruto tidak dingin. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto sangat dingin, ini membuat Hinata merasa ketakutan.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti baik-baik saja, Naruto…"

Di mobil Ino, Deidara menyetir mobil adiknya, sedangkan Neji terus menghentikan darah di tangan Shikamaru yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Urgh… Sakit…" erang Shikamaru telah diobati terus oleh Neji yang merupakan seorang dokter.

"Tenanglah, Shikamaru. Aku harus melakukan petolongan pertama ini kalau tidak tanganmu ini bisa terinfeksi," kata Neji terus mengobati punggung tangan kanan Shikamaru memakai obat antiseptik.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi Temari?" tanya Deidara sambil menyetir mobil.

"JA-JANGAN!" teriak Shikamaru. "Jangan ka..takan kepada… Temari. Aku mohon…"

Deidara tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di sisi lain, Deidara ingin menghubungi Temari dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Di sisi lain pula, Deidara tidak tega melihat sahabatnya. Jadi, Deidara memilih pilihan kedua daripada Temari merasa cemas.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang kepadanya, tapi bisakah katakan padanya kalau kamu baik-baik saja, Shikamaru," ucap Deidara.

"A-aku akan menghubunginya… nanti… Urgh.." Shikamaru masih kesakitan.

"Setelah ini kita akan mengobatinya sesampai di Rumah Sakit Kyoto," ujar Neji sudah membersihkan darah di punggung tangan Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih, Neji…" Shikamaru berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya telah membantunya selama ini.

"Sama-sama," senyum Neji kepada Shikamaru.

…

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah tiba di Rumah Sakit Kyoto. Ketiga mobil sudah sampai di pintu depan Rumah Sakit Kyoto. Mereka semua serentak mengeluarkan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru.

Para perawat-perawat yang melihat korban-korban terluka, mendekati mereka sambil membawa tempat tidur darurat.

"Taruh mereka di sini!" perintah sang perawat kepada mereka untuk menaruh tubuh ketiganya ke tempat tidur pasien. "Kita harus membawa ke ruang UGD!"

"Baik, Suster!"

Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri, tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung saja Ino menekan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh ke lantai marmer.

"SAKURA!"

Sai melihat Ino memangku Sakura, terduduk di lantai marmer. "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Sakura, pingsan," sahut Ino mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

"Sakura?" tanya Hinata melihat sahabatnya pingsan. Hinata jatuh terduduk di samping Ino dan Sakura itu pun menangis.

"Sakura pasti baik-baik saja, Hinata…" hibur Ino kepada Hinata.

"Syukurlah…"

Ino merasa aneh melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi, "Hinata kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku… baik-baik…" Hinata pun pingsan, tertidur di perut Sakura.

"Hinata!" teriak Ino melihat sahabatnya lagi, pingsan. "Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini?"

"Tenang saja, Ino. Mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja." Sai menepuk pundak Ino untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih, Sai."

"Kita harus membawa mereka ke ruangan tunggu UGD. Sini, aku bantú." Saran Sai membawa tubuh Hinata ke belakang punggungnya. Sedangkan Uchiha Obito ingin menyarankan dirinya untuk membawa tubuh Sakura.

Yahiko, Deidara, dan Neji memarkirkan mobil mereka ke tempat parkir. Yahiko memarkir mobilnya sendiri, Deidara memarkir mobil Ino (adiknya), dan Neji disuruh untuk memarkirkan mobil Uchiha Obito.

Selesai melakukan itu, mereka bertiga mematikan mesin mobil dan menguncinya dengan alat pengunci otomatis. Sesampainya di pintu utama Rumah Sakit Kyoto, mereka bertiga melihat mobil putih sedan yang dikenalnya. Itu adalah mobil Nenek Sasori, Nenek Chiyo.

Supir pribadi Nenek Chiyo membuka pintu untuk Nenek Chiyo. Kelihatan sekali wajah Nenek Chiyo tidak ramah. Di dalam pikiran mereka bertiga, pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Akhirnya Neji melangkah mendekati Nenek Chiyo, "Nenek? Kenapa Nenek ke sini?"

"Neji? Di mana Shin dan Sasori?" tanya Nenek Chiyo ramah. "Shin menyuruh Nenek untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit ini. Kemana mereka?"

"Shin? Nenek disuruh Shin untuk datang ke sini?" tanya Yahiko akhirnya mendekati Nenek Chiyo, penasaran.

"Iya. Di mana mereka?"

Ketiganya tidak berani bicara, takut salah kata dan kalimat. Mengatakan kalau Sasori telah menculik Sakura dan menembak Nara Shikamaru (sahabat), Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Naruto. Haruskah mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Jika harus, siapa yang akan mengatakannya?

"Kami di sini, Nenek Chiyo," sahut seseorang di belakang mobil putih tersebut.

"Shin?"

Nenek Chiyo membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Shin, di sana dia juga melihat Hidan menggandeng Sasori di pundaknya. "Kenapa dengan Sasori, Hidan?"

"Ka-kami…"

"Katakan?" perintah Nenek Chiyo marah.

Ketiganya menelan ludah, tidak berani bicara. Mereka bertiga juga mengeluarkan keringat di bagian pelipisnya.

"Kak Deidara!" teriak Ino keluar dari Rumah Sakit menghampiri kakaknya , Deidara.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Sasuke dan Naruto dalam masa kritis! Mereka mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan… dan… Rumah Sakit ini kehabisan stock darah B dan AB!" kata Ino.

"B dan AB?" tanya ketiganya serempak. "Golongan darah itu 'kan susah dicari."

Yahiko, Shin, Deidara, Hidan, dan Neji tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencari golongan darah Naruto dan Sasuke. Golongan darah B dan AB.

"Bukankah kita memiliki golongan darah sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Neji menepuk bahu Yahiko.

"Iya! Itu benar!" Yahiko gembira dan melihat semua kawah-kawannya. "Siapa di sini memiliki golongan darah AB?"

"Aku dan Sasori yang memiliki golongan darah tersebut," sahut Deidara kepada Yahiko.

"Kenapa kamu tahu kalau Sasori memiliki golongan darah AB?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kami berdua pernah melakukan tranfusi darah bersama-sama saat zaman SMA."

"Oke. Siapa yang memiliki golongan darah B?" tanya Yahiko kembali.

"Aku dan Shin," sahut Hidan mengacungkan tangan tinggi.

"Shin?"

"Iya. Aku memiliki golongan darah B," jawab Shin dengan wajah datar.

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Yahiko tidak percaya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kamu memiliki golongan daráh B?"

"Kamu tidak tanya."

"Kak Deidara, cepat!" Ino menarik tangan Deidara untuk masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit Kyoto menuju ke ruang UGD.

…

Sesampainya di sana di depan ruang UGD, ada sebuah berita yang sangat mencengangkan. Berita yang telah membuat mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hinata dan Sakura menangis?" tanya Ino pada Sai yang ikut-ikutan terpuruk.

Ino bisa melihat Hinata dan Sakura berpelukan erat, menangis satu sama lain, dan saling menghibur. Entah kenapa langkah kaki Ino seperti dihimpit batu, tidak bisa bergerak. Hatinya sungguh tercabik-cabik melihat kedua sahabat paling disayanginya menangis terus menerus.

"Hinata… Sakura… Ada apa?" tanya Ino melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan menuju tempat mereka.

Wajah Sakura dan Hinata tiba-tiba hampa, tidak ada lagi kehidupan di sana. Sepertinya roh mereka berdua pergi entah ke mana.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Ino sekali lagi, berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke… dan Naruto…" sahut Sakura lemah, menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"A-ada apa dengan me-mereka?" tanya Yahiko di hadapan mereka.

"Begini…" Dokter yang mengurusi keduanya tiba-tiba datang dan mendekati anggota keluarga kedua belah pihak. "Tuan Uchiha dan Tuan Namikaze sedang berada dalam masa-masa kritis. Darah mereka keluar banyak sekali. Dan saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya Tuhan-lah yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua."

Semua orang yang ada di depan UGD langsung pucat pasi, tidak tahu apa yang didengarnya barusan adalah kebenaran. Sasuke dan Naruto berada di antara hidup dan mati. Hanya Tuhan-lah yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Hati mereka teriris-iris, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Apakah ini sebuah akhir dari segalanya? Padahal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke telah ada di depan mata, dan mereka akan ditunangkan oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Dan Naruto, akankah Naruto harus meninggalkan Hinata? Padahal mereka berdua sudah bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?"

…

**A/N: **Ini baru permulaan untuk saya. Sebenarnya saya mau menulis lebih panjang lagi, tapi kondisi tubuh saya memprihatinkan, jadi saya harus memaksa diri saya untuk menulis chapter ini. Ke depannya akan terbukti. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan.

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/23/2012

**Update Date: **10/27/2012

**Review Please…**


	13. Promise and Hope

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi.**

**STILL **© Esti Kinasih.

The Revised chapter Sunny** Iruzer February**

**...Enjoy Reading...**

**...**

Chapter 12: **Promise and Hope**

_Janjiku padamu tidak boleh kamu ingkar dan jangan biarkan orang-orang kita sayangi bersedih jika kamu ikut pergi. Dan janjimu padaku akan selalu kusimpan sampai saat kita bertemu kembali._

_(Menma to Naruto)_

_Harapanmu tidak akan aku sia-siakan selama aku pernah mengenalmu. Andaikan kamu berada di sini bersamaku, harapanmu selama ini akan tersia-siakan karena tidak bisa membahagiakan dia. Dan harapanku kepadamu akan aku simpan sampai kita bertemu kembali di alam sini supaya aku mengingatkanmu akan dia._

_(Orochimaru to Sasuke)_

_Janji kita bersama untuk saling menyayangi satu sama lain sebagai keluarga akan tetap kujaga. Tolong perlihatkan janjimu itu agar aku bisa melihat keluarga kita bahagia._

_(Kakashi to Naruto)_

_Kehilangan harapan sama saja kehilangan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kehilangan semua itu. Apabila kamu tidak kembali, aku akan membuatmu mengingat apa harapan dia sampai kamu pingsan dan menangis._

_(Naruto to Sasuke)_

_Janjimu untuk melindungi dia akan terus kuingat, janjimu untuk menikahi dia akan terus kuimpikan karena aku ingin menikahi dia juga, dan janjimu untuk kita terus bersahabat akan terus kusimpan dalam hati. Apabila kamu tidak menepati janjimu dan ingin meninggalkan dia, akann kuhabisi kamu hidup-hidup._

_(Sasuke to Naruto)_

_Unknown._

* * *

Kegelapan yang sangat pekat, sangat pekat dan tidak bisa dilihat apa yang di sekitar mereka. Mereka? Ya. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang telah berada di dunia berbeda. Dunia di mana antara hidup dan mati. Dunia yang akan menentukan kehidupan mereka mendatang.

Kedua laki-laki berjalan di tengah kegelapan, tidak lagi merasakan sakit di dada mereka lagi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau mereka berdua itu sudah mati. Mati karena tidak berusaha untuk hidup lagi. Mati di tengah keputusasaan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Teme, teme, kita ada di mana ya, dari tadi?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan di samping seorang laki-laki berambut dongker.

"Aku tidak tahu, Dobe."

"Apa kita sudah mati?" tanya lagi laki-laki bernama Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Dari tadi kamu bilang tidak tahu, tidak tahu. Itu apa maksudnya?" Naruto kesal pada jawaban Sasuke yang selalu bilang 'tidak tahu'.

"Hei!" Sasuke yang juga kesal dengan sifat Naruto yang sok-sokkan-nya itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu sama sepertimu, dasar bodoh." Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan satu kepalan tangan.

"Auch... Sakit, Sasuke." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Kenapa kamu memukulku, Sasuke?"

"Itu hukuman karena tanya terus."

Naruto cemberut, lalu Naruto melihat ada cahaya di ujung sana, menarik-narik baju Sasuke yang berwarna putih. "Sasuke, Sasuke."

"Apa lagi, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kesal setengah mati atas sifat kekanakkannya Naruto.

"Di sana ada cahaya." Naruto menunjuk ke arah depan dan lurus di mana cahaya putih bersinar berada di sana.

Sasuke melihat ke arah tunjukan Naruto, tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan cahaya, meninggalkan kegelapan ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana?"

"Ide bagus."

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke tempat arah cahaya tersebut. Mereka berdua tidak merasakan kalau ada tiga orang mengikuti mereka dari tadi. Sosok di belakang mereka memang tidka terlihat karena kegelapan pekat di sekitarnya.

"Teme, kita sudah sampai di pintu cahaya ini!" teriak Naruto gembira karena telah menemukan pintu cahaya, meninggalkan kegelapan pekat ini.

"Iya!" Sasuke tersenyum.

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

Sebelum membuka pintu, tiba-tiba kegelapan yang pekat tersebut menghilang menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang melihat pemandang luar biasa ini. Di dalam pikiran mereka, _'Di mana kegelapan yang tadi? Bukankah tempat ini dulu memiliki kegelapan yang pekat?'_

Naruto yang tidak tahu, tidak menghiraukan perubahan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Naruto itu pun membuka pintu tersebut... tiba-tiba ada seorang yang melempar sesuatu langsung mendarat di kepala rambut kuning keemasan Naruto.

"Ouch. Sakit..." Naruto meringis kesakitan pada bagian kepalanya, membuatnya tidak jadi membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ada yang melempari sesuatu di kepalaku."

"Apa? Bukankah di sini tidak ada orang lain selain kita?"

"Memang tidak ada orang lain lagi selain kalian berdua, tapi kami datang ke sini untuk menghentikan kalian," sahut seorang laki-laki berambut biru, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara familiar, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara familiar tersebut. Saat Naruto dan Sasuke melihat wajah tersebut, mereka sungguh terkejut. Mereka melihat ada dua orang yang paling sangat di kenalnya.

"Me-Menma... Pa-Paman Kakashi... Pa-Paman Orochimaru..." gumam mereka berdua terkejut.

"Sudah lama ya, Naruto, saudara kembarku." Laki-laki berwajah Naruto ini adalah saudara laki-laki Naruto yang telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan.

"Sudah tidak melihat kalian berdua, keponakan-keponakan kecilku." Laki-laki berambut perak ini bernama Kakashi, suami Uzumaki Rin yang telah meninggal tujuh tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Dan laki-laki berambut panjang, berkulit putih pucat, berwajah panjang mirip seperti ular adalah Orochimaru, saudara kandung Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat keponakan kesayanganku."

"Paman Orochimaru!" seru Sasuke menghampiri Paman kesayangannya itu dengan cara memeluknya. "Kenapa Paman meninggalkan kami?"

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Itu karena sudah waktunya aku pergi meninggalkanmu, Itachi dan Ibumu, Sasuke."

"Tapi, kenapa harus lewat penyakit kanker leukimia?" tanya Sasuke, gemetar.

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke tempat di mana aku tinggal, Sasuke." Orochimaru mengusap-usap rambut Sasuke penuh kasih sayang, menjelaskan semuanya.

Kedua saling berpelukan layaknya seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Menma dan Kakashi yang melihat keakraban keduanya, saling terharu. Mereka berdua belum menyadari kalau Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Naruto tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Menma, membuat Menma menjerit kesakitan.

"Ouch... Sakit... Siapa sih yang mencubit pipiku?" Menma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang mencubit pipinya. "Na-Naruto..."

"Kamu itu asli atau palsu?" tanya Naruto terus melirik-lirik wajah Menma.

"Tentu saja aku asli, Idiot!" sahut Menma sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sakit.

"Benarkah?" Naruto sekali lagi ingin mencubit pipi Menma, tapi Menma menepisnya.

"Hei, aku ini asli, N.A.R.U.T.O." Menma malah mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aduuuh... Iya, iya, tapi jangan cubit dong," isak Naruto mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

"Baguslah."

"Naruto, kamu melupakan aku, ya?" tanya Kakashi di samping Menma dan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan.

Naruto melihat ke arah suara tersebut langsung gembira, "Paman Kakashi, aku kangen!" Naruto memeluk Kakashi penuh dengan kasih sayang, Kakashi membalas pelukannya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu, Naruto."

"Asyik nih! Pelukan Teletubies!" seru Menma juga memeluk kedua orang yang paling disayanginya. Naruto dan Kakashi memberikan peluang untuk Menma memeluk mereka berdua sehingga mereka bisa melepaskan kerinduan tersebut.

Kedua keluarga yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya, terus mengeluarkan rasa rindu lewat pelukan kasih sayang. Rasa rindu yang telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun. Rasa rindu yang terus menjamur di hati mereka tanpa bisa mengeluarkannya.

**...**

Di dunia nyata di mana Sakura dan Hinata tengah menemani Sasuke dan Naruto di samping tepi tempat tidur. Naruto dan Sasuke yang koma. Tidak sadarkan diri saat tadi malam. Hinata dan Sakura yang terus menemani mereka berdua di kamar yang sama, di ruang VVIP, tidak makan dan tidak tidur.

Ino dan Karin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar VVIP tersebut, masing-masing membawakan nampan berisi makanan sehat dari bagian kantin yang selalu menyediakan makanan sehat. Mereka berdua membawakan makanan tersebut untuk Hinata dan Sakura yang tidak makan dari tadi malam dan pagi ini.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Ino menaruh nampan makanan di dekat meja samping Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng sambil memegang tangan Sasuke. "Belum. Masih sama."

Ino yang merasakan kepedihan Sakura, ikut sedih. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat sahabatnya terus menunggu Sasuke bangun dari komanya. "Kalau begitu, Sakura makan dulu, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau Sasuke tidak bangun."

"Jangan begitu, Sakura. Sasuke akan marah kalau kamu tidak makan." Ino menarik-narik tubuh Sakura, beranjak pergi dari sisi Sasuke.

"Tetap aku tidak mau makan, Ino." Sakura terus menggeleng dan tidak mau beranjak pergi dari samping Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menangis dan memeluk tangan dingin Sasuke, tidak mau beranjak dari sisi Sasuke. "Kapan kamu akan bangun, Sasuke?"

Ino yang melihat sahabatnya itu, memeluknya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Sakura..."

Di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, ada tempat tidur Naruto. Karin yang juga membawakan nampan makanan menaruhnya di meja dekat Hinata. Karin menepuk pundak Hinata menyuruhnya untuk ikut makan karena Hinata belum makan dari tadi malam dan pagi ini sama dengan Sakura.

"Hinata, ayo makan."

"Aku tidak mau, kak Karin." Hinata menggeleng.

"Tapi, kamu bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, Hinata."

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau Naruto tidak bangun." Hinata yang melihat wajah pucat Naruto, melihat wajahnya yang sedang memakai selang oksigen, menangis dan memeluk tangannya.

Karin yang melihat calon sepupu iparnya, menggeleng. Karin melihat Ino yang menatapnya, sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hati mereka juga sama seperti mereka karena melihat kedua orang yang paling mereka sayangi harus koma dalam kondisi tersebut.

**...**

Di luar kamar VVIP. Yahiko, Hidan, Shin, Deidara, Neji, dan Sasori harus berhadapan dengan Nenek Chiyo. Wajah Nenek Chiyo yang sudah mengetahui semua cerita tersebut, tiba-tiba murka pada Sasori.

"Kamu benar-benar anak yang tidak tahu diri, Sasori!" Nenek Chiyo memukul-mukul dan mencabik-cabik rambut merah Sasori penuh murkaan.

"Sakit... Nenek... Aku 'kan tidak salah apa-apa. Mereka yang salah karena telah membuat aku menjadi seperti ini." Sasori terus mengelak.

"Apa kamu bilang!? Ini salah mereka? Ini salahmu karena kamu telah meninggalkan Temari dan mempermalukan keluarga Akasuna di depan orang-orang terkenal di Gereja!" teriak Nenek Chiyo tersebut.

"Aku 'kan tidak salah apa-apa. Shikamaru yang salah telah mengambil Temari dariku!"

"Apa kamu bilang!?" Nenek Chiyo kembali melayangkan pukulan tangannya ke arah Sasori, sebelum itu terjadi Yahiko dan Neji menahan tubuh Nenek Chiyo. "Hei, kalian... lepaskan Nenek sekarang juga!"

"Maafkan kami, Nenek. Kami harus melakukannya sebelum terjadi keributan lagi." Yahiko menahan tubuh Nenek Chiyo dari belakang dan Neji berada di depan.

"Iya, Nenek. Tahan emosimu sebelum jantung kumatmu kambuh," saran Neji pada Nenek yang sudah dianggapnya keluarganya.

"Kalian tidak usah mempedulikan aku. Seharusnya kalian menghajar Sasori karena melukai sahabat, dan adik-adik kalian itu!"

"Nenek harus tahu kalau aku tidak salah. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku!"

Di tengah pembicaraan antara cucu dan Nenek membuat mereka tidak tahu siapa yang datang menghampiri mereka. Shin, Hidan, dan Deidara yang melihat siapa yang datang, menjauh. Tidak mau kena amukan luar biasa wanita itu. Wanita? Yah, Wanita yang tengah siap melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk menghancurkan _baby face_ Sasori.

**BUAGH!**

Dengan adegan _slow _motion. Wajah Shin, Hidan, dan Deidara meringis. Bukan mereka dipukul, tapi melihat Sasori dipukul sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai gigi tanggalnya pecah. Yahiko, Nenek Chiyo, dan Neji kaget juga melihat sebuat tinju luar biasa ke arah pipi Sasori yang... penyok.

**...**

Di kamar rawat VIP, Shikamaru ditemani kedua buah hatinya bersama dengan Kankurou dan Nagato, saudara kandung dan sepupu Temari. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan semuanya kepada Temari. Temari yang telah mengetahuinya langsung berwajah mengerikan. Ini membuat ketiga laki-laki terdiam setengah mati dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Apa Temari sudah memukul Sasori?" tanya Kankurou, gemetar.

"Pasti sudah. Aku yakin Sasori akan remuk kena pukulan Temari," sahut Nagato sama gemetarnya.

"Semoga saja ini bisa membuat Sasori sadar."

"Semoga."

Mereka berdua menghela napas, berdoa semoga saja pukulan mematikan Temari bisa menyadarkan Sasori.

"Apa kedua keluarga tidak diberitahu?" tanya Shikamaru menyela.

"Tidak. Mereka sengaja tidak melakukannya karena ada sebuah rencana untuk keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno." Kankurou menggeleng, menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa rencana tersebut?"

"Rencana pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Eh? Mereka akan bertunangan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, kaget.

"Iya. Itulah mengapa tuan Haruno dan tuan Uchiha melakukannya untuk mempersatukan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke atas desakan Itachi dan Paman Madara," jawab Nagato.

"Oh... Begitu. Syukurlah kalau mereka akan bertunangan." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Ayah! Kapan Ayah akan pulang?" tanya sang anak paling sulung, menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah akan pulang kalau Paman Sasuke dan Paman Naruto sudah sadar, Hiro." Dengan tangan yang tidak di perban, Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut anak sulungnya.

"Begitu." Hiro mengangguk dan kembali bermain dengan adik kecilnya.

"Semoga saja Sasuke dan Naruto sadar sebelum acara itu dimulai." Nagato, Shikamaru, dan Kankurou berdoa semoga saja mereka berdua sadar sebelum dua keluarga itu menyadarinya.

**...**

Kembali ke tempat mengerikan tersebut. Bisa dibilang amukan Temari untuk Sasori.

Sasori jatuh terduduk, memegang pipi bengkaknya penuh kemerahan dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah melalui bibirnya, menatap Temari yang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Te-Temari... A-apa yang ka-kamu lakukan?"

Temari yang jengkel setengah mati, memegang kerah baju Sasori. "Apa yang kulakukan? Yang kulakukan adalah untuk membuatmu SADAR, IDIOT!"

"Sadar? Apa yang ingin aku sadar?" tanya Sasori berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Hah?" Deidara, Hidan, dan Shin bengong, lalu jari telunjuk mereka dimiringkan ke dahi mereka yang artinya Sasori sudah sinting.

Nenek Chiyo, Yahiko, dan Neji malah menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah kemanjaan Sasori. "Sudah kelewatan sekali kamu, Sasori."

**BUAGH!**

Lagi-lagi pukulan berantai yang dilayangkan Temari menonjok wajah manis Sasori membuat Sasori terpental dan menabrak dinding Rumah Sakit. Temari melangkah dan menginjak perut Sasori penuh hantaman. Untungnya Shin dan Hidan menghentikan amukan Temari sebelum terjadi apa-apa.

"Lepaskan aku, Hidan, Shin! Aku harus melakukannya supaya dia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya!" Temari memberontak dari tekanan Shin dan Hidan yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan melakukannya di sini, nanti kamu ditangkap oleh _security _yang ada di sini, Temari." Hidan terus menahannya.

Sasori mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang bengkak, dan meludahkan darah yang ada di mulutnya. Berdiri, tapi masih dengan tubuh lemah karena pukulan tadi. "Kenapa kamu memukulku, Temari? Seharusnya kamu memukul Shikamaru karena dia-lah merebutmu dari aku!"

"Kamu tidak waras!"

"Aku? Tidak waras? Bukankah kalian yang tidak waras malah menghakimi aku!" kata Sasori menunjuk satu-satu dari mereka yang ada di lorong Rumah Sakit.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin lihat di mana kewarasanmu itu berfungsi." Temari meminta kedua temannya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tahanan lengan mereka berdua. Akhirnya Hidan dan Shin melepaskannya dengan anggukan sekali.

Temari bersiul nyaring sehingga terdengar ke pelosok lorong Rumah Sakit. Dengan wajah menyeringai licik. Sasori yang tidak tahu, tiba-tiba hening dan mendengar suara langkah kaki banyak di sudut lorong. Semua yang ada di situ menoleh ke arah sumber langkah kaki tersebut. Mereka sungguh terkejut melihat siapa-siapa yang datang, juga termasuk sahabat-sahabat mereka yang belum mereka temui karena masalah pekerjaan.

"Kisame? Kakuzu? Kenapa mereka ada di sini?" tanya Hidan melihat kedua sahabatnya beserta orang-orang berbaju hitam yang ada di belakang mereka.

Kisame, yang wajahnya mirip Hiu itu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam begitu juga dengan Kakuzu memakai pakaian hitam dengan topeng yang aneh. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan bagian Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang ada di Tokyo.

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya di depan mereka semua. Melirik ke Nenek Chiyo untuk setuju apa yang dilakukan mereka untuk Sasori nanti. Nenek Chyo yang melihatnya dan mengangguk setuju, mengetahui apa yang di maksud lirikan mereka berdua.

"Nenek ingin makan dulu. Capek karena marah terus dengan anak nakal itu," kata Nenek Chiyo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik kedua tangan Neji dan Yahiko. "Kalian berdua temani aku." Lalu, Nenek Chiyo melirik Deidara dengan satu lirikan untuk mengikutinya. "Kamu juga ikut, Deidara."

"Kami, Nek?" tanya Hidan menunjuk ke Shin dan Hidan lagi.

"Kalian di situ saja, melihat apa yang terjadi dan melaporkannya ke Nenek di kantin, oke." Nenek Chiyo pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam, Shin, Hidan, Sasori, dan Temari di lorong Rumah Sakit.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Hidan semakin bingung.

"Maksudnya adalah ini." Kakuzu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasori, dan mengikat kedua tangan Sasori dengan borgol.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sasori melihat kedua tangannya diborgol.

"Itu adalah dosa yang harus kamu tanggung dan juga untuk tingkat kewarasanmu, Sasori," sahut Temari menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hei! Aku ini waras dan tidak gila!"

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga, Sasori. Tapi, itu lebih baik untuk memasukkanmu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa daripada kami harus membawamu ke Polisi. Cocok untuk otakmu agar bisa direhabilitasi sedikit supaya kamu bisa sadar apa yang telah kamu lakukan." Temari menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melihat kedua sahabatnya untuk membawanya pergi dengan anggukan sekali.

"Ayo, ikut aku Sasori. Kamu akan bertemu dengan orang-orang sinting di sana." Kakuzu menarik tubuh Sasori yang kaget dan akhirnya kabur. "Sudah tahu akan begini."

Sebelum Sasori kabur, Kakuzu memegang pergelengan tangan Sasori dan menusuk jarum ke leher Sasori. Tubuh Sasori lemas dan akhirnya Sasori pingsan. Kakuzu meminta anak buahnya untuk membawa Sasori ke bawah, menuju mobilnya. Kakuzu dan Kisame menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

"Aku senang kamu memanggil kami untuk me-rehabilitasi otak Sasori yang bodoh itu, Temari," ucap Kisame tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

"Sama-sama, Kisame. Aku senang bisa memanggil kalian." Temari memeluk kedua sahabatnya saling bergantian.

"Kisame! Kakuzu! Sudah lama tidak bertemu kalian!" seru Hidan dan Shin memeluk mereka berdua. "Kami kangen pada kalian berdua, tahu!"

"Kami juga kangen pada kalian," kata mereka berdua serempak memeluk bergantian.

Kakuzu dan Kisame melepaskan pelukan penuh haru dan kerinduan tersebut. "Kami harus pergi untuk membuat Sasori sadar diri dan juga kami harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit karena banyak pasien."

"Oke. Tolong jaga Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu."

"Serahkan pada kami," kata Kisame dan Kakuzu serempak. Mereka berdua membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ke bawah. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Hidan dan Shin melambaikan tangan mereka, tersenyum penuh haru. Hidan melihat ke Shin. "Kita harus melaporkan ini ke Nenek Chiyo." Hidan kemudian melihat Temari. "Kamu, Temari?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Shikamaru."

"Baiklah. Kami akan ke tempat Shikamaru jika sudah selesai berurusan dengan Nenek Chiyo," ucap Shin.

"Oke."

Temari membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar rawat VIP Shikamaru yang berada di lantai bawah. Sedangkan Shin dan Hidan menuju ke lantai bawah di mana kantin Rumah Sakit berada.

**...**

Di alam bawah sadar. Sasuke dan Naruto terus bercanda ria dan tawa bersama ketiga orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka. Di tengah pemandangan yang indah, hamparan bunga yang menjulang lebar di setiap sudutnya dan semuanya penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang mekar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kembali, Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru kepada mereka yang tengah duduk di hamparan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Kembali ke mana, Paman?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya kalian berada."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Paman Orochimaru," ucap Sasuke yang juga sama bingungnya dengan Naruto.

Menma, Kakashi, dan Orochimaru berpandangan satu sama lain melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Mereka bertiga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada mereka.

"Apa kamu tahu di mana ini, Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Menma.

"Ini surga, 'kan?" jawab (tanya) balik Naruto.

"Bukan. Ini bukan surga. Ini adalah alam bawah sadar kalian."

"Alam bawah sadar?"

"Iya. Ini adalah alam di mana kalian tidak mau bangun."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada kami berdua?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk dirinya dan Naruto bergantian.

"Kalian berdua ditembak oleh Akasuna Sasori di Pohon Sagano. Dan kalian sekarang terbaring koma di Rumah Sakit," jawab Kakashi menjelaskan apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

"Ditembak? Akasuna Sasori? Koma?" tanya mereka semakin bingung.

Menma terlihat kesal melihat dua orang yang terus kebingungan. Menma beranjak berdiri, menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan Sasuke, membawanya ke kolam yang berada di situ. Sebelum mencapai kolam, Menma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kalian kenal Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Menma, menyipitkan matanya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Denyut jantung berdetak dengan kencangnya saat menyebut dua nama familiar bagi mereka berdua tersebut. Hati mereka mengatakan kalau mereka harus kembali ke sisi kedua nama orang tersebut.

"Apa kalian merasakan sesuatu saat menyebut nama itu?" tanya Orochimaru muncul di belakang mereka.

"Aku merasa aku pernah mengenal nama itu, tapi di mana?" tanya Sasuke menekan jantungnya yang terus berdetak.

"Aku juga sama." Naruto juga menekan dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Sebelum kalian merasakan sesuatu lagi, aku ingin kalian melihat ini." Menma menarik kedua pergelangan tangan mereka, menariknya ke kolam. Menma melepaskan kedua tangan tersebut, dan menunjuk ke kolam. "Lihatlah itu."

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut melihat kolam yang bersih itu berubah menjadi pemandangan di mana terlihat dua sosok perempuan yang tengah menemani kedua orang yang dikasihinya. Salah satunya berambut merah muda tengah memeluk tangan laki-laki berambut biru dongker. Begitu juga dengan perempuan berambut biru panjang juga memeluk tangan laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan. Sasuke dan Naruto bisa melihat diri mereka sendiri yang sedang memakai selang oksigen.

"Bukankah itu kita?" tanya Naruto menunjuk bergantian ke Sasuke dan dirinya.

"Iya. Dan kedua perempuan itu adalah kekasih kalian berdua." Menma menunjuk menggunakan jari telunjuknya ke arah dua perempuan tersebut. "Yang berambut merah muda adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan yang berambut biru panjang bernama Hyuuga Hinata."

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Hati mereka berdua terusik mendengar kedua nama tersebut yang diucapkan Menma. Entah kenapa hati sedang menangis melihat kedua gadis yang paling mereka sayangi menangis sambil memeluk tangan mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin kembali ke sana dan memeluk gadis yang kalian sayangi?" tanya Kakashi menepuk kedua bahu mereka secara bersamaan.

"A-aku..." Suara Sasuke tidak bisa keluar, tatapan _onyx_-nya terus melihat gadis berambut merah muda sedang menangis. Hatinya sungguh sedih melihat gadis bernama Sakura menangis.

"Aku..." Naruto juga yang suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Kedua mata birunya terus melihat gadis berambut biru kelam panjang terus memeluk tangannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Naruto!" Menma menghampiri Naruto. "Bukankah kamu berjanji akan selalu menjaga Ayah dan Ibu apabila aku tidak ada! Apa kamu lupa janji itu?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku! Apa kamu bisa menjaga mereka dan membahagiakan Hinata demi aku!"

Naruto bergeming, kedua matanya di tutup. Ada sebuah ingatan bersilang membuatnya teringat kembali memori masa lalunya bersama Menma, ayah, Ibu, dan Hinata. Ini adalah sebuah ingatan yang terus ada di dalam pikirannya. Dan timbullah harapan pasti di benaknya, yaitu... kembali ke sisi Hinata.

Orochimaru bisa merasakan kegigihan Naruto untuk 'pulang', menghampiri Sasuke, keponakannya paling disayanginya. "Sasuke, bukankah kamu berjanji pada Pamanmu ini untuk selalu menjaga teman masa kecilmu yang akan menjadi istrimu nanti?"

"I-Istri? Janji?"

"Iya. Kamu sudah berjanji padaku akan menikahi Sakura jika kamu sudah dewasa nanti. Apa kamu lupa?" ucap Orochimaru lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan melihat pemandangan masa lalu di mana dia berjanji akan menikahi Sakura lewat janji kelingking dirinya dan Pamannya. Sasuke juga bisa melihat teman masa kecilnya yang sedang bermain bersamanya, tersenyum kepadanya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah muda, dan kedua mata berwarna _emerald_.

Di dalam benaknya mengatakan kalau Sasuke ingin kembali kepada Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto membuka matanya secara bersamaan, memandang ketiga orang tersebut dengan wajah gembira.

"Terima kasih, Menma, Paman Kakashi, Paman Orochimaru!" seru mereka serempak.

"Apa kalian ingin pulang kembali ke sisi mereka berdua?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya!" Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu... Pergilah. Masuklah ke kolam itu dan jangan kembali jika belum waktunya." Menma menyuruh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke dalam kolam, menuju dunia nyata, dunia di mana seharusnya hidup.

"Sebelum kamu pergi, Naruto." Naruto yang sudah siap-siap pergi bersama Sasuke dihentikan oleh ucapan Kakashi. "Aku ingin kamu katakan ini pada Karin dan Nagato. Aku setuju dengan hubungan Obito dan Rin. Katakan juga pada mereka, tolong izinkan kepada Rin untuk menikahi orang yang paling dicintainya."

"Baik, Paman Kakashi!" jawab Naruto beri hormat ala tentara militer.

Mereka berdua pun loncat ke kolam dan meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

Orochimaru yang melihat sahabatnya tersebut telah merelakan istrinya kepada orang lain, menarik kembali ke alam mereka sendiri. "Akhirnya kamu mengatakannya juga ya, Kakashi."

"Itu lebih baik, Orochimaru. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Takutnya nanti Obito akan menjadi bujang lapuk."

"Hahaha!" Orochimaru tertawa mendengar dua kata: bujang lapuk untuk Uchiha Obito.

"Ayo, Paman-Paman! Kita pulang!" teriak Menma yang sudah mencapai pintu tersebut.

"Oke!" Kedua laki-laki seumuran ini berlari mengejar Menma yang sudah melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka berdua. Kedua orang ini berlari menuju pintu tersebut dengan wajah lega, senang dan gembira.

**...**

Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah menemani Sasuke dan Naruto di kamar rawat VVIP di Rumah Sakit telah menjelang sore. Jendela kamar yang bisa melihat matahari sudah terbenam di sisi laut karena salah satu Rumah Sakit ini dekat sekali dengan laut.

Hinata yang tidur di sisi tempat tidur sambil memeluk tangan Naruto, tidak tahu kalau sang pemilik sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan membelai rambut panjang Hinata dengan penuh cinta.

Hinata yang merasa kalau rambutnya dibelai, bangun, mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan melihat Naruto sudah terbangun dengan sebuah senyumannya yang khas. "Naruto!"

"Ssstt..." Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuk ke bibirnya untuk tidak bersuara karena Naruto mengangkat jempolnya ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengerti. Hinata menangis dan memeluk Naruto perlahan, Naruto pun membalas pelukannya. "Aku kangen padamu, Naruto..."

"Aku juga, Hinata..." Naruto membelai punggung Hinata sambil berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Di tempat Sasuke, Sakura tertidur nyenyak karena habis menangis tadi. Tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah bangun. Dengan sebuah paksaan, tubuh Sasuke ditegakkan dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium atas kepala Sakura.

"Kamu... pasti lelah ya, Sakura..." kata Sasuke selesai mencium lalu membelai rambut Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Nggh..." Sakura bangun dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang agak sedikit membengkak. Sakura melihat arah pandangan yang sedikit mengabur, sosok yang tengah duduk tegap di atas tempat tidur. Sakura kembali menutup kedua matanya dan kembali membukanya.

Sakura terkejut melihat orang yang paling disayanginya, bangun.

"Aku kembali, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menangis dan memeluk orang yang sudah ditungguinya untuk bangun. "SASUKE!"

**...**

**A/N: **Akhirnya kelar juga rasa penasarannya. Hari kemarin adalah hari baik karena merupakan hari keberuntungan saya (anggap saja begitu) begitu juga dengan bulan ini. Dalam waktu tiga setengah jam saya bisa menulis chapter ini sampai selesai. Saya juga sehat wal-afiat, biarpun ada kendala kemarin gara-gara makan daging kambing. Sudah selesai sudah chapter 12 ini. Tinggal tiga chapter, dan akhirnya tamat deh fic STILL ini. Chapter 13 akan update hari Minggu dan chapter 14 akan update minggu depan beserta EPILOGUE-nya. Dimohon tunggu dengan sabar saja, ya! ^^

Untuk kalian para review, semua sudah terbukti di chapter ini. Jika masih belum kelar, masih ada di chapter selanjutnya. :D

Terima kasih dan maafkan saya jika ada salah kata-kata. m(_ _)m

**Sunny** **Iruzer February**

**Date: **11/01/2012

**Update Date: **11/02/2012

**Review... Please...**


	14. (?) and (!)

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

Sunny** Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi. **

**STILL...** © Esti Kinasih

The Revised Chapter © Sunny **Iruzer February**

**...Enjoy Reading...**

**...**

Chapter 13: **(?) and (!)**

_Sepertinya akan terjadi hal mengejutkan bagi (?) dan (!). Kejutan luar biasa yang akan menentukan bagi kedua sahabat ini sejak pasangan ini lahir di dunia._

_Tanda tanya apa arti maksud dari pertanyaan dan tanya jawab. Dan tanda seru berarti terkejut pada suatu hal tertentu tanpa dijelaskan terlebih dahulu.  
_

_Unknown.  
_

* * *

Di lorong Rumah Sakit, banyak orang berlari menuju kamar VVIP dengan cara tergesa-gesa. Saat membuka pintu dengan kencangnya membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkaget-kaget.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" teriak beberapa orang senang mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke dan Naruto telah siuman.

"Sssttt..." Ino yang berada di situ menyuruh mereka untuk diam, Ino memberikan jempolnya menunjukkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tertidur pulas ditemani kekasih dicintainya. "Mereka sedang tidur, jadi tolong untuk kakak-kakak diam sebentar."

"Baiklah," sahut Yahiko lemas, padahal ia sudah bisa melihat adik sepupu kesayangan itu bangun dan menyapanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Deidara kepada adiknya.

"Berkat tranfusi darah yang kalian berikan, mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Yah, mereka hanya perlu istirahat sejenak, kak Deidara," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kapan mereka akan bangun?" tanya Shin lagi.

"Mereka akan bangun satu jam kemudian."

**KRIIING... KRIIING... KRIIING...**

Bunyi dering ponsel milik Yahiko membuatnya harus keluar sementara waktu untuk mengangkatnya. Yahiko merogoh kantung celananya buat mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukannya, Yahiko terkaget mendadak saat membaca nama orang yang meneleponnya.

"Bibi Kushina...?" Yahiko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung. "Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan padanya?"

"Ada apa, Yahiko?" tanya Temari datang dan melihat Yahiko pucat.

"Akhirnya ada kamu, Temari." Yahiko memegang kedua pergelangan tangan sepupunya itu sambil menggenggam ponselnya. "Aku ingin kamu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Bibi Kushina."

"Eh?"

"Tolonglah... aku mohon..." Yahiko memohon-mohon kepada Temari untuk mengangkat teleponnya. "Tolong..."

"Baiklah," kata Temari menyerah.

Yahiko memberikan ponsel kepada Temari, Temari pun mengambilnya. Temari menekan tombol warna hijau, ponsel itu dipasang di telinga kanannya.

"Selamat malam, Bibi Kushina," sapa Temari, sopan.

"_Lho, Temari? Bukannya ini nomor ponsel Yahiko?" _tanya Kushina kebingungan.

"Iya. Ini memang ponsel Yahiko, Bibi. Tapi, Yahiko sedang pergi ke Toilet dan ponselnya ketinggalan di kamar, jadi aku yang mengangkatnya."

"_Oh, begitu. Oh iya, Temari... Naruto di mana? Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya?"_

"Eh? Naruto?" Temari melirik ke Yahiko, membisikkan sesuatu. "Bibi Kushina mencari Naruto."

"Apa?" kata Yahiko terkejut.

"_Halo?"_

Temari lupa kalau ponsel itu masih aktif, Temari kembali memasangnya ke telinga kanannya. "Iya, Bibi. Naruto, ya? Sepertinya dia sedang berlibur entah ke mana."

"_Padahal Bibi dan Paman sudah datang ke Tokyo, sekarang sudah mau menuju rumah," _ucap Kushina yang sedang menyuruh supirnya untuk mengangkut koper ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Apa!?" Temari kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yahiko melihat sepupu kaget dan berteriak 'APA'.

Temari menurunkan ponselnya dan menutup bagian pendengaran lewat tangannya. Temari bergumam ke Yahiko, "Katanya, Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato sudah datang di Tokyo, sekarang menuju rumah keluarga Namikaze."

"Apa!?" Yahiko juga ikut-ikutan kaget. Yahiko rasanya ingin pingsan.

Sebuah pintu kamar tempat di mana Sasuke dan Naruto istirahat terbuka, dan muncul Uchiha Obito keluar sambil menelepon seseorang.

"Jangan bilang kalau Fuugaku dan Mikoto sudah ada di rumah? Apa? Benarkah itu?" Uchiha Obito bolak balik berjalan dari tempatnya. "Yang penting jangan kamu kasih tahu kalau Sasuke di Kyoto. Katakan saja kalau Sasuke sedang berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Oke? Bagus."

Uchiha Obito menutup panggilan jalur teleponnya, dengan menghela napas lega. Dia melihat kedua sepupu Naruto. Uchiha Obito menghampirinya. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Kami... sedang menerima telepon dari Bibi Kushina," sahut Yahiko lemas.

"_Haloo... Temari?" _jalur lain memanggil nama Temari, Temari kaget dan menempelkannya kembali ke telinga kanan.

"Ada apa, Bibi?"

"_Kalau Naruto sudah kembali, tolong datang ke gedung milik keluarga Uchiha ya, karena ada sebuah acara yang luar biasa di sana."_

"Acara?" tanya Temari sambil wajahnya mengerut. "Acara apa?"

"Acara rahasia untuk Sasuke dan Sakura," kata Uchiha Obito yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Siapa yang ada di sana, Temari?" _tanya Kushina.

"Bukan apa-apa, Bibi. Kami akan ke sana, kalau Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah kembali. Sudah dulu, ya." Dengan cepat Temari mematikan jalur hubungannya dengan Kushina sampai-sampai Kushina kebingungan dibuatnya. Temari kembali memandang ke Uchiha Obito. "Apa maksud Paman dengan acara rahasia Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Oh, itu... Kukira kalian sudah mendengar kalau Sasuke dan Sakura akan bertunangan," sahut Uchiha Obito dengan wajah biasa.

"Eh? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak mereka semua berangkat ke Amerika, dan juga kemarin saat keluarga Haruno pergi ke luar negeri..." Uchiha Obito mengingat semua kejadian itu sebelum Sakura diculik sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kapan itu, Paman?" tanya Yahiko ingin tahu.

"Secepatnya, asalkan Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di Tokyo, semua anak buah keluarga Uchiha mengetahui kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ada di Tokyo, mereka akan memberitahukan berita ini ke keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, lalu setelah itu mereka akan menunggu mereka berdua ke gedung keluarga Uchiha, dan para anak buah akan membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke sana untuk di tunangkan."

"Sungguh luar biasa..." kata Yahiko dan Temari serempak sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. "Pantas saja di sebut luar biasa."

"Itu sudah biasa kok. Hahaha..." Uchiha Obito mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Sudah biasa, ya?" Yahiko merasa cekikikan, menggeleng. "Bagi kami itu luar biasa, tapi bagi kalian itu luar biasa."

"Hei, kalian... Kenapa kalian berada di situ dan tidak masuk?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Nagato.

"Ah? Nagato." Uchiha Obito bersembunyi di belakang Yahiko membuat Yahiko merasa aneh dengan Paman Sasuke ini.

"Halo, Nagato... Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu menemani Shikamaru?" tanya Temari.

"Oh... itu... Hhhh..." Nagato menghela napas. "Kankurou dan Shikamaru harus menjaga anak-anak kalian berdua yang sekarang pasti tertidur."

"Eh? Apa mereka sudah minum susu?"

"Mana aku tahu." Nagato mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya aku _baby sitter_."

Temari yang merasa khawatir pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut menuju ke kamar Shikamaru untuk memberikan sesuatu sebelum tidur.

Nagato melihat sepupunya itu sudah menghilang dari penglihatan karena Temari belok ke kiri menuju ruang rawat Shikamaru yang memang ada di belokan kiri. Nagato membalikkan wajahnya melihat saudara angkatnya ini, dan merasa aneh melihat ada bayangan familiar di belakang punggung Yahiko.

"Siapa yang ada di belakangmu, Yahiko?" tanya Nagato, penasaran.

"Oh..." Yahiko menggeser tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan Uchiha Obito baru menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi bersembunyi di belakang Yahiko. "Paman Obito kok."

"Anda?" Nagato terkejut siapa orang bersembunyi itu. "Kenapa Anda datang ke sini? Seharusnya Anda..."

Ucapan Nagato di potong oleh Uchiha Obito. "Aku ingin melamar Ibu kalian, bisakah kalian menerima aku untuk menjadi ayah kalian?"

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin. Di hati kami masih ada ayah kandung kami, Hatake Kakashi," kata Nagato menolak lamaran Obito.

"Tapi... kata Kushina, kamu bisa menerima aku menjadi ayah kalian."

"Itu kata Bibi Kushina bukan kata-kata milikku!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berisik sekali di depan kamar?" ucap Karin yang muncul dari kamar Naruto dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Uchiha Obito. "Anda?"

"Apa kalian bersedia menjadikan aku sebagai ayah kalian?"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriak serempak Karin dan Nagato. Mereka berdua masuk kembali ke kamar Naruto dan Sasuke sambil membanting pintu.

"Kalau Yahiko?" Uchiha Obito melirik ke Yahiko sambil memasang wajah belas kasihan.

"Aku akan setuju kalau Nagato dan Karin setuju. Permisi Paman, aku harus masuk ke dalam. Hehehe..." kata Yahiko cengengesan, masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan Sasuke.

Uchiha Obito sendirian di lorong sepi, menundukkan wajahnya, tapi Obito mengangkat kembali wajahnya dengan kedua mata berapi-api, mengangkat kepalan tinjunya ke atas. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku pasti akan membuat mereka menyukai aku! PASTI!"

"BERISIK!" Karin melemparkan sesuatu ke kepala Uchiha Obito sehingga Uchiha Obito pingsan dengan luka benjol di kepala.

Di dalam kamar semuanya terdiam termasuk teman-teman, keluarga, dan pacar. Alasan mereka terdiam dan hening karena Karin. Itulah mengapa mereka tidak mau membuat Karin marah apalagi mempersoalkan masalahnya dengan calon ayah tirinya. Bisa-bisa berabe.

**...**

Malam menjelang subuh, tapi Sasuke belum bangun juga. Sedangkan Naruto sudah bercanda ria bersama Hinata dan Karin soal pertunangan tersembunyi itu. Ini akan menjadi kejutan luar biasa bagi dua sejoli baru nyambung tersebut.

"Jadi, kapan pertunangan tersebut dilaksanakan?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Saat mereka sudah pulang ke Konoha baru bisa diumumkan," sahut Karin.

"Tinggal menunggu mereka bangun, 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Apa Sakura tahu?" tanya Hinata memandang Karin.

Karin menggeleng, "tidak."

"Aku ingin lihat reaksi Sasuke dan Sakura saat diumumkan pertunangan itu secara tiba-tiba," gumam Naruto, tersenyum.

"Semoga saja ini akan menjadi terakhir, dan tidak akan berpisah lagi. Aku tidak mau lihat Sakura terpuruk seperti kemarin-kemarin," ucap Hinata sedih membayangkan kejadian di mana Sakura sedih karena Sasuke pergi ke Amerika.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan menciumnya. "Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk mereka."

"Iya."

"Cie, cie, cie, romantis sekali dihadapanku begini." Karin menyeringai melihat sepupunya bersama dengan Hinata.

Naruto memandang Karin dengan ekspresi kesal tanpa melepaskan tangan Hinata, "Makanya cari pacar, jangan terus pikirkan calon ayah tiri."

"Terserah saja apa yang kamu bilang!" Karin mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Aduuuduh, sakiiit..." rintih Naruto kesakitan, melepaskan cubitan Karin di pipinya. "Memangnya kamu tidak senang punya ayah baru?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Karin menunduk.

"Kata Paman Kakashi di alam sana saat aku dan Sasuke koma, 'biarkanlah Rin bersama dengan Obito agar Karin dan Nagato begitu juga Yahiko tidak kesepian lagi,'" kata Naruto sambil memperagakan gaya bicara Kakashi.

Karin terkejut. "Ayah bilang begitu?"

"Iya. Izinkanlah Paman Obito melamar Bibi Rin karena Paman Kakashi sangat mengharapkan kebahagiaan Bibi Rin, begitu juga kak Nagato, kak Yahiko dan kamu, Karin."

Karin menuduk malu, tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Hatinya tidak bisa dimengerti. Ingin sekali dia meneriman Uchiha Obito sebagai ayah barunya, dan di sisi lain, ingin sekali dia membahagiakan ibunya bersama kedua saudaranya. Entah kenapa, Karin bisa mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Kakashi dulu sebelum meninggalkannya.

Karin mengangkat kepalanya, "mungkin Tuhan telah mengirim orang untuk Ibu yang mirip denganmu, Naruto."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Rahasia," kata Karin tersenyum.

Sekarang hatinya telah mantap, dan dia akan membicarakan ini kepada kedua saudaranya. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Uchiha Obito. Selesai pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura, Karin akan mengatakannya secara lantang di depan publik.

Naruto yang ingin sekali tahu apa maksud Karin, hanya terlongo. Hinata tersenyum juga mengetahui apa maksud Karin, bisa tahu apa artinya dan mengerti. Naruto menyenggol dan berbisik ke telinga kanan Hinata.

"Apa maksud Karin?"

"Itu rahasia, sayang."

Naruto bengong. Di dalam pikirannya, kenapa semua anak cewek suka membicarakan rahasia tanpa cowok mengetahuinya? Dasar anak cewek. Justru itulah asyiknya! (Maksudnya?)

**...**

Sudah hampir menjelang pagi, tapi malam masih berlanjut. Karin sudah tertidur di sofa bersama Hinata, sedangkan Naruto tetap di tempat tidurnya. Dan Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Saat menunggu Sasuke bangun, Sakura mengelap badan Sasuke penuh kasih sayang sehingga Sasuke pun bergerak dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sasuke...? Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura melihat kekasihnya bangun.

"Sakura, aku minta minum..."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, mengambilkan air minum untuknya. Setelah selesai menuangkan poci berisi air ke gelas bening, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu meminumkannya. "Apa sudah enak?"

"Iya..." Sasuke mengangguk dan sudah selesai minum.

Sakura meletakkan gelasnya ke meja samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke bangun dan dia pun membantunya, "Sini kubantu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke melihat Sakura belum tidur. "Kenapa kamu tidak tidur?"

"Aku ingin menjagamu," sahut Sakura tanpa melihat Sasuke. Sakura merapikan dudukkan Sasuke agar lebih nyaman.

"Apa kamu sudah makan?"

"Sudah," sahut Sakura lagi sudah duduk di kursinya, tersenyum.

"Bohong," kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Benar kok."

"Aku tidak percaya."

**Gruuukk!**

Suara bunyi perut yang memekakkan telinga, membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan Sakura malu, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu belum makan, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Tentu saja hanya kamu yang tahu kalau aku belum makan." Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa masih ada makanan?"

"Masih ada dan itu untuk kamu."

"Kita makan sama-sama."

"Boleh," Sakura tersenyum, beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil makanan di meja dekat ruang tamu. Sakura meletakkannya di depan Sasuke, mengatur tempat makanan yang sehat, dan tidak sehat, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke, dan sisanya ke Sakura.

"Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan juga, Sasuke."

Makan malam di tengah malam dan dinginnya di Rumah Sakit Kyoto sungguh romantis. Tidak pernah ada pasangan yang seromantis mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru memulai hubungan, berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain lagi apapun rintangannya.

Selesai makan, Sakura membersihkan semua makanan dan meletakkannya di ruang tamu agar suster-suster atau OB Rumah Sakit akan mengambilnya. Selesai dengan itu, Sakura menemani Sasuke lagi.

"Apa Sasuke ingin tidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemanimu sampai pagi," sahut Sasuke.

"Nanti kamu tambah sakit, Sasuke."

"Tidak akan pernah kalau kamu yang menjagaku."

Sakura tersenyum lega mendengarnya kalau berkat dia-lah Sasuke bisa sehat dan tidak sakit. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan menatap Sasuke, "Apa kamu membenciku karena aku menyukai Sasori saat kamu putus denganku?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke depan, "Sebenarnya aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Akasuna. Itulah mengapa aku menjauhimu, dan pergi ke Amerika karena aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi."

"Jadi, kamu marah?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekali, lalu kembali memandang ke depan. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura. Jangan memotongnya." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Alasan aku pergi itu salah satunya, tapi ada alasan lain juga. Ada alasan lagi, yaitu Paman Shisui menikah di sana dan menyuruh aku untuk datang. Dan alasan kedua adalah aku tidak mau terpuruk lebih dalam sejak putus denganmu, makanya aku _refreshing_."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "kukira aku bisa melupakanmu di sana, ternyata tidak bisa. Setiap malam, aku terus membayangkan wajahmu yang ceria, sedih, senang, tersenyum, dan menangis. Setiap pagi, aku selalu melihat mentari tidak tersenyum kepadaku seakan-akan kamu tidak tersenyum padaku. Itulah mengapa di sana menambah aku terpuruk." Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Untung ada Paman Obito yang menemaniku, dan menasehatiku. Aku merasa Paman Obito adalah Naruto."

Sakura juga tersenyum melihat Sasuke curhat kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, "apa Sasuke ingin tahu perasaanku saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura.

Sakura menutup matanya. "Saat kamu pergi, aku terpuruk dan sedih. Pelampiasanku berimbas dengan berpacaran dengan Sasori. Kukira dia mencintaiku ternyata dia ingin membalas dendam dengan Shikamaru. Tapi, aku tidak peduli karena orang tuaku pulang dari luar negeri, makanya aku melupakannya. Di saat aku terpuruk, bukanlah Sasori menemaniku melainkan Naruto yang selalu menghiburku." Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Sebelum kamu pergi, Naruto sudah menceritakannya."

"Menceritakan apa?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Dia menceritakan kalau aku salah paham padamu. Waktu di gunung itu, kamu ingin sekali menolongku, tapi karena gengsi dan harga dirimu tinggi, kamu membiarkan aku dan Hinata begitu, tidak menolong kami. Di situlah rasa kepercayaan padamu hilang, lalu di situlah Naruto menghiburku dan Naruto juga ingin menolongku dan Hinata, tapi Naruto takut."

Sakura menghirup udara, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sakura mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Sekarang aku mempercayaimu, Sasuke, karena aku selalu percaya pada kata hatiku kalau kamu melakukannya dalam keadaan terpaksa. Terima kasih."

Merasakan hatinya bergejolak, Sasuke mengangkat tangan bebasnya melingkarkan ke leher Sakura untuk memeluknya. "Kamu sangat bodoh. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku waktu itu?"

Sakura balas memeluknya sambil berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "karena aku tahu kamu pasti tidak akan mendengarnya. Tapi, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi karena aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan juga soal surat perjanjian itu sudah aku berikan ke Sai."

"Bodoh."

"Kamu lebih bodoh lagi, Sasuke."

"Kamu sama bodohnya denganku, Sakura."

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tidak mempermasalahkan waktu itu. Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu, lupakan saja masa lalu, ambil saja hikmah dari peristiwa itu. Boleh harga diri tinggi, tapi jangan berlebihan apalagi ada seseorang yang meminta pertolongan pada kita. Kita harus saling membantu. Tidak boleh ada permusuhan karena mendapat musuh akan terus mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Sakura sampai ke dalam bola matanya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, dan menciumnya.

Aah... Sungguh romantis sekali ciuman itu sampai-sampai mereka tidak tahu kalau Karin, Naruto dan Hinata merekam semua adegan tersebut ke dalam ponsel mereka.

"Oh... mereka begitu romantis," kata Hinata melihat sahabatnya kembali ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Ini bisa dikirim ke kak Itachi, beritahu kabar gembira. Aku yakin pasti Paman Madara menyukainya," ucap Naruto mengirim gambar tersebut kedua orang penting di keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Paman Madara?" tanya Karin menatap Naruto, bingung.

"Karena berkat kami, aku dan Menma. Paman Madara-lah telah menjodohkan Sakura dan Sasuke di Paris waktu mereka berusia sepuluh tahun saat itu, saat Sakura masih berada di Paris. Waktu itu 'kan kita semua pada kecil berusia sepuluh tahun," jelas Naruto melirik Karin sejenak lalu kembali ke layar ponsel.

"Kok aku tidak tahu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto memandang Hinata, "kukira aku bertemu denganmu waktu Sakura memperkenalkanmu padaku waktu awal semester kuliah, makanya kamu tidak kenal aku dan Sasuke."

"Jadi... Naruto sudah lama kenal Sakura?" tanya Hinata lagi, sedih.

"Ya. Waktu kami berusia delapan tahun." Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Waktu itu juga aku bertemu Sakura, pas Shikamaru memperkenalkannya kepada seluruh keluarga Uzumaki, Sabaku, dan Namikaze. Di sana juga ada Menma dan Paman Kakashi, sekaligus sebagai teman _home schooling_ dan tetangga."

"Dan juga berkat Paman Orochimaru, saudara kandung Bibi Mikoto," lanjut Karin menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Siapa Paman Orochimaru?"

"Paman Orochimaru itu adalah Paman kesayangan Sasuke dari saudara Bibi Mikoto. Paman Orochimaru meninggal berselang tujuh tahun yang lalu saat kami berusia tiga belas dan lima belas tahun. Paman Orochimaru meninggal gara-gara penyakit kanker darah. Sama seperti Paman Madara, Paman Orochimaru tidak ingin menikah karena belum ada jodoh," jelas Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Oh... Begitu."

"Kayaknya mereka tidak berhenti ciuman dari tadi. Mengapa?" Karin melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masih berciuman.

Bukan masih berciuman, tapi karena Sasuke mengetahui kalau mereka diintip makanya Sasuke sudah menghentikan ciuman itu dari tadi hanya mendekatkan wajah saja agar masih dianggap berciuman. Sasuke dengan kesalnya melemparkan bantal dan kena wajah Naruto.

"Untuk apa kalian melihat kami?" geram Sasuke lempar bantal tidurnya ke wajah Naruto.

Karin dan Hinata kaget melihat Sasuke, kemudian menyembunyikan ponselnya kembali ke tas mereka masing-masing.

Naruto mengambil bantal tidur dari wajahnya, juga geram melihat Sasuke. "Lalu, kenapa kalian berciuman pada kami berada di sini?"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, sudah, Sasuke. Kamu jangan marah, lukamu belum sudah sembuh," kata Sakura khawatir dan menenangkan Sasuke.

"Anggap saja ini hiburan bagi kami karena telah membuat kami kesepian," ucap Karin malah melodramatis.

"Kariiin!" geram Sasuke.

"Uupss, Maaf, Sasuke." Karin menutup mulutnya dan menyeringai.

"Apa Sasuke sudah makan?" tanya Hinata mencairkan suasana.

"Bukankah kalian melihat kami makan tadi?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kami tidak melihat kalian makan, hanya melihat kalian berciuman saja," sahut Hinata dengan ekspresi polos.

Sakura melihat wajah sahabatnya, tersenyum dalam hati. Tidak menyangka kalau Hinata betul-betul polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah. Akan kumaafkan kalian kali ini berkat Hinata. Jangan kalian lakukan lagi," ucap Sasuke kembali tidur dengan menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya dibantu Sakura.

"Kami janji." Karin dan Naruto mengangguk sambil menyeringai karena tangan mereka yang ada di belakang, disilangkan yang artinya mereka akan melakukannya lagi.

"Bodoh," Sasuke bisa tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya ini memang begitu kalau berjanji. Itulah mereka yang sudah lama sekali bersahabat saat mereka berada di Paris.

Sasuke tidur. Sakura merapikan semuanya demi kenyamanan Sasuke. Betul-betul calon istri Sasuke yang terbaik.

Naruto, Karin dan Hinata yang melihatnya menjadi sangat terharu dan tersenyum. Kata dokter, mereka akan sembuh dalam waktu cepat dua minggu. Karena luka mereka tidak terlalu dalam, melainkan terkena suatu benda aneh yang tertancap di dada mereka. Sebuah kalung rahasia antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang mereka beli waktu di Paris.

Di Paris adalah awal pertemuan mereka berdua begitu juga kedua keluarga mereka. Di situlah semua berubah dan muncul sebuah persahabatan yang sampai sekarang masih terjalin. Yang tidak akan pernah putus sampai kapanpun.

Saat mereka berada di ruang UGD, operasi mengeluarkan peluru di dada mereka yang hampir mengenai jantung. Tapi, tidak terlalu dalam dikarenakan menembus kalung berbentuk bintang besar dengan lingkaran yang mengelilinginya. Kalung yang sudah lama melekat di dalam hati pas dekat jantung, melambangkan mereka tetap sahabat untuk selamanya.

**...**

**A/N: **Ini sungguh pendek sekali buat saya karena judul chapternya itu: (?) dan (!), dikarenakan dalam chapter ini banyak tanyanya sih, begitu juga dengan terkejutnya. Memang saya aneh dalam mencari judul nama chapter atau nama judul fic. Di chapter selanjutnya, saya akan membuatnya minggu depan. Di situlah akan menjadi awal mereka. Tapi, sebelum saya update, saya akan membuat fic tentang Sasuke dan Sakura di Paris. One-shot tentang mereka. Beda dengan one-shot yang saya buat. Dimohon tunggu, ya! ^^

Apabila ada salah kata-kata di kalimat ini, saya minta maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini. ^^

Sunny **Iruzer February**

**Date: Makassar, **11/03/2012

**Update Date: Makassar, **11/02/2012

**Please... Review... Jika berminat... ^^**


	15. Suprise and Happy

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

Sunny **Iruzer February  
**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

STILL © Esti Kinasih

The Revised Chapter © Sunny **Iruzer February**

**Warning: **OOC and typos (maybe?), AU, last chapter.

**.o.O.o.**

Chapter 14: **Suprise and Happy**

_Kejutan bisa membuat kita terkejut dan kaget. Kejutan juga bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Kejutan bisa berupa hadiah untuk seseorang yang paling disayanginya._

_Senang? Apa kalian senang? Cerita ini akan membuat kalian senang. Senang pada apa pun dan di mana pun. Kesenangan tiada akhir tidak akan membuat kita terpuruk selamanya melainkan kita akan tersenyum karena peristiwa itu akan selalu teringat di dalam pikiran kita._

**.o.O.o.**

Dua minggu telah berselang membuat Sasori sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang telah membuat menjadi buta akan cinta dan mengakibatkan orang-orang tidak bersalah termasuk sahabatnya sendiri kena sasaran emosinya. Untunglah dua dokter jiwa ini bisa mengatasi kebutaan Sasori akan cinta dan melupakan anggota keluarganya.

Kakuzu dan Kisame masuk ke dalam ruang isolasi Sasori. Sasori terlihat sudah tidak pucat dan tidak marah lagi seperti dulu. Mereka bisa melihat wajah Sasori lebih cerah daripada biasanya.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah agak baik, Sasori," ucap Kisame melihat sahabatnya sudah sembuh.

Sasori berbalik, dan tersenyum. Wajah bayinya betul-betul berubah drastis, berbeda sekali dengan wajah di mana dia terperangkap di ruang isolasi ini, wajah frustasi. "Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memang sih, kemarin aku agak frustasi."

"Memikirkan Temari lagi, ya?" tanya Kisame menyeringai.

Sasori kembali berbalik badan, kemudian tertawa. "Dia sudah aku lupakan kok. Aku sudah belajar bagaimana cara melupakannya biarpun hati ini sangat sakit."

Kisame berjalan menghampiri Sasori. Kisame menepuk bahunya, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin akan ada orang yang paling baik selain Temari akan mencintaimu lebih dari itu."

Sasori merangkul Kisame, "Benarkah? Apa kamu punya calon untukku?"

"Kalau calon..." Kisame berpikir, "Sepertinya bukan aku ahlinya. Kenapa kamu tidak tanya Deidara dan Hidan? Bukannya mereka punya banyak calon untukmu waktu SMA?"

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa," Sasori menggeleng.

"Ya, ampun. Pantas saja dalam hatimu hanya Temari seorang. Cocok kamu di buat babak belur oleh Paman Sabaku."

Sasori melepaskan rangkulan di leher Kisame dan menghadapi Kakuzu yang menyindirnya, "Kamu menyindirku?"

"Siapa menyindirmu? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu akan masa lalu yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin otakmu rada korslet, ya?" Kakuzu menekan-nekan otak Sasori beberapa kali.

Sasori menepisnya, "Lupakan!"

"Uuh... anak mami marah, ya."

Sasori geram pada kelakuan nakal Kakuzu. Sasori menolehkan wajahnya ke Kisame, "Apa aku boleh pulang?"

"Tentu. Kamu boleh pulang bersama kami. Ini adalah perintah dari Nenek Chiyo untuk mengantarmu ke kediaman Akasuna," jawab Kisame sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jubah dokternya.

Sasori menunduk.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kakuzu melihat sahabatnya menundukkan wajahnya. "Apa kamu menyesal telah melakukan itu kepada mereka?"

Sasori masih menunduk. Dirinya merasa bersalah dan malu akan perbuatannya sendiri. "Apa mereka mau memaafkanku?"

Kakuzu mengusap-usap punggung Sasori, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin, Shikamaru dan lainnya pasti akan memaafkanmu. Setidaknya kamu menyadari kesalahanmu, bukan?"

"Lebih baik menyadari daripada tidak sama sekali. Menyadari kesalahan kita yang lalu harus membuat kita sadar akan berbahayanya kesalahan itu dan memperbaikinya."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kisame. Kita harus menyadari kesalahan kita, dan meminta maaf kepada mereka apa yang telah terjadi selama ini," Kakuzu masih mengusap-usap punggung Sasori.

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, sobat. Terima kasih."

"Bukan apa-apa kok," cengir Kakuzu, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya di bagian belakang.

"Huh?" dengus Kisame. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Memangnya itu kamu?" sindir Kakuzu.

"Terserah deh. Yang penting jangan terlalu berlebihan percaya dirinya. Nanti botak."

"Apa maksudnya dengan botak?"

"Aku hanya mengatakannya saja kok."

"Sudah, sudah, sudah. Hentikan! Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap Sasori menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya.

"Bukannya kamu juga sama, Sasori!" teriak mereka serempak secara bersama-sama.

"Iya, deh kalau begitu. Aku sama seperti kalian, seperti anak kecil," lugas Sasori enteng dan menyerah.

Keduanya mendengus melihat kelugasan Sasori dengan entengnya. Mereka berdua mendorong pundak Sasori dan siap-siap mengantarnya ke rumah Akasuna di Konoha. Hari ini akan menjadi hari luar biasa bagi seseorang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang akan menjadi kebahagiaan selamanya.

**.o.O.o.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Dan dua minggu juga menjadi mingguan untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati dan luka fisik di tubuh. Dua minggu berselang telah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berbicara soal masa lalu yang telah mereka lupakan. Masa lalu yang sudah menjadi akhir sedih bagi keduanya karena telah ditinggalkan mati oleh orang-orang yang paling dicintainya. Orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan mereka duluan.

Naruto mengepak-ngepak barang-barangnya yang tidak terlalu banyak ke tas ranselnya, "Sesudah ini, kita pergi ke makam untuk mengunjungi mereka bertiga yuk."

"Bukankah Paman Kakashi, makamnya ada di Paris?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Aku lupa!" Naruto memukul jidatnya, "Paman Kakashi dan Paman Orochimaru 'kan ada di Paris. Yang ada di Jepang hanya Menma saja."

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

**KRIIINGG KRINGGG**

Suara dering ponsel milik Naruto, membuat yang lainnya kaget setengah mati mendengar bunyi ponsel tersebut. Naruto mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang entah siapa di jalur telepon tersebut. Naruto tersenyum dan menyeringai. Ada ulasan senyum yang tidak diketahui Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino.

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka sangat kencang, membuat yang lainnya kembali terkejut dan kaget.

"Bisakah kamu membuka pintu pelan-pelan saja, Sai!" teriak Sasuke geram.

"Maafkan aku," Sai meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Sai melangkah ke Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanannya. Setelah selesai, Sai membawa tas ransel Naruto dan keluar, menutup pintu dengan pelannya.

"Apa yang Sai katakan Naruto?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto menutup teleponnya dan memandang Hinata. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kiri Hinata, "Kita harus pulang kembali ke Konoha. Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto membuat rencana pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura siang ini."

"Benarkah?" Hinata memandang Naruto, terkagum-kagum.

"Sssttt... jangan beritahu Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan juga jangan berisik."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang satu sama lain, melihat tingkah dua sejoli tersebut. Terus membisikkan sesuatu. Inilah membuat Sasuke geram dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura memandang Ino untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Ino mengangguk, menghampiri Sasuke, menariknya kembali ke tempat Sakura. Mendudukkannya ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Kamu duduk dulu di sini, Sasuke," kata Ino santai.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata keluar dari ruang inap tersebut. Sebelum keluar, Naruto menatap Ino. "Ino, tolong kamu lakukan itu. Buat mereka sekeren dan secantik yang kamu bisa, nona _fashionable_."

"Serahkan saja padaku."

Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Inilah membuat Sasuke semakin bingung kepada Naruto saat Naruto mengangkat telepon tersebut. Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keanehan Naruto, hanya menganggap biasa saja. Justru yang aneh hanya ucapan Naruto yang barusan. Mengatakan tentang "membuat mereka sekeren dan secantik".

"Ino, apa maksud perkataan mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu akan tahu. Jadi, kita pergi dulu ke butik Ibuku, ya. Ada yang mau aku tunjukkan ke kalian," sahut Ino santai.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Malah ditariknya Sasuke dan Sakura oleh Ino menuju ke bawah, tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir. Mobil BMW putih milik keluarga Yamanaka.

"Kenapa kita masuk ke dalam mobilmu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Ino.

Ino mencari kunci mobil di dalam tasnya, "Aku akan mengantar kalian ke butikku karena ibuku ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

"Ibumu sudah pulang dari Australia?" tanya Sakura.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kuncinya!" Ino menemukan kunci mobilnya, menekan tombol terbuka, dan membuka pintu mobil. "Aku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan nanti."

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke dan Sakura naik ke dalam mobil Ino. Sakura berada di depan, di samping kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Sasuke berada di belakang sambil membawa tas ranselnya yang besar.

Ino menstater mobilnya dan siap-siap menjalankannya. Ino membawa mereka ke butik keluarga Yamanaka yang dipimpin oleh Ibu Ino, Yamanaka Shizune. Alasan Ino membawa mereka berdua ke butik Yamanaka untuk mendadani mereka. Agar Sasuke dan Sakura akan terkejut melihat apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh sang pembuat pakaian luar biasa untuk acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sedangkan naruto, Hinata dan Sai bersembunyi di balik mobil milik Yahiko, Ford hitam, melihat mobil Ino terlah pergi dari tempat parkir rumah sakit. Inilah saat bagi mereka untuk siap-siap melancarkan strategi yang diberikan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha untuk mereka berdua.

"Mereka sudah pergi," kata Naruto mengintip di balik bamper mobil Ford hitam.

"Sudah waktunya untuk kita melakukan strategi itu," ujar Sai menyarakankan.

"Lalu, di mana pesta pertunangannya?" tanya Naruto masih bingung.

Sai menjitak kepala Naruto. Sai kesal pada kelakuan Naruto yang suka lupa dan memikirkan keadaan. "Apa kamu bodoh, ya? Pesta pertunangannya ada di gedung resmi Uchiha yang telah dibangun. Tempat itu juga akan menjadi tempat di mana Sasuke akan menjadi Direktur di masa depan saat dia sudah lulus kuliah."

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi bisakah kamu tidak menjitakku?" tanya Naruto cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kasihan kamu Naruto," Hinata membelai-belai rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, aku sakit lho, sayang..." kata Naruto manja.

Hinata dan Naruto dengan mesranya saling memanja-manjakan sambil berpandangan lekat-lekat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Sai dan Yahiko melihat tingkah dua sejoli baru beberapa bulan bertunangan sedang memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Pandang bulu? Maksudnya mereka tidak melihat kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya sedang melihat mereka sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Apa yang dilihat oleh mereka? Itu adalah Naruto memajukan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Sai yang melihatnya merasa iri apalagi Yahiko melihat dari kaca spion pengemudi. Dengan kesanggupan dan merasa bersalah, Sai melangkah ke kedua orang tersebut dan menggantikan posisi Hinata, tersenyum sambil memandang Naruto.

"Hinata... ciumlah aku." Naruto masih memajukan bibirnya.

Sai meminta Hinata untuk berbicara. Hinata pun mengangguk, tersenyum. "Ciumlah aku, sayang. Ciumlah aku seperti kamu mencintaiku."

Naruto yang menutup mata dan tidak tahu kalau Sai ada di hadapannya, tidak segan-segan melakukannya. Untung saja, Sai menggenggam bibir Naruto menjadi monyong. Dengan sengiran liciknya, tangan satu Sai yang bebas, menjewer kuping Naruto dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Aduuuh... Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sai?" Naruto mengusap-usap bibir dan telinganya yang dijewer, akhirnya telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Itu untuk menghentikan tingkahmu yang seenaknya saja menghumbar kemesraan di depan orang banyak," sahut Sai duduk di samping Naruto. Sai menoleh ke Hinata, "Hinata lebih baik di depan, di samping kak Yahiko. Aku tidak ingin kamu dekat-dekat dengan Naruto sebelum kita menuntaskan pertunangan tersebut."

"Baik." Dengan pasrah, Hinata duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Hinata membiarkan dirinya sementara ini berpisah dengan Naruto. Semoga saja, dia dan Naruto bisa melakukan itu saat pertunangan selesai.

Yahiko menstater mobilnya saat melihat ketiga orang memakai sabuk pengaman untuk perlindungan kecelakaan. Yahiko memundurkan arah mobilnya, dan memajukan kecepatan meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit menuju gedung Uchiha.

**.o.O.o.**

Ino masih menyetir mobilnya sambil bercakap-cakap dengan kedua teman-temannya. Sasuke yang di belakang dan Sakura yang berada di depan, di samping sahabat perempuannya. Sakura tersenyum karena tidak melihat kota kelahirannya, kota Konoha beberapa minggu ini.

"Padahal hanya beberapa minggu, kota Konoha sepertinya berubah," ucap Sakura mengamati semua hiasan-hiasan yang di pasang di setiap gedung dan toko di kota Konoha. "Apa ada perayaan?"

"Sebentar lagi 'kan natal, Sakura. Juga ada acara besar-besaran untuk dua keluarga yang akhirnya sudah mendapatkan jodoh untuk anak mereka," sahut Ino menoleh sejenak ke Sakura, lalu kembali ke depan, ke jalan.

"Dua keluarga sudah mendapatkan jodoh? Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Sakura menoleh ke Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu dan Sasuke akan melihatnya nanti."

"Terserah padamu deh, Ino. Sesudah ke butik Ibumu, aku dan Sakura mau kembali ke rumah. Mungkin Paman Obito sudah pulang ke rumah," kata Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dilihat saja nanti, Sasuke," Ino melirik Sasuke di balik kaca spion, menyeringai.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan Ino lagi. Pikirannya saat ini yaitu pulang dan meminta kepada orang tua Sakura untuk mengizinkannya melamar Sakura ke pertunangan dulu. Lalu, ke jenjang pernikahan.

Tibalah mereka bertiga di depan toko butik Yamanaka. Di sana terpasang patung-patung dengan pakaian-pakaian formal maupun pakaian-pakaian yang tidak formal. Di butik Yamanaka ini memang terkenal karena hasil buatan dari Yamanaka Shizune yang membuatnya.

Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke turun dari mobil saat Ino mematikan mesin mobil. Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke ke dalam butik. Di dalam butik, mereka sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh pegawai-pegawai butik tersebut dan juga sang pemilik, Yamanaka Shizune.

"Ibuuu!" Ino berlari menghampiri sang ibu untuk memeluknya. Shizune beranjak dari kursi, berjalan pelan-pelan sambil menunggu anaknya perempuan satu-satunya memeluknya.

Akhirnya Ino memeluk ibunya yang sudah lama tidak pulang ke Konoha, Jepang. "Ibu, aku kangen padamu..."

Shizune membalas pelukan anaknya, "Aku juga kangen padamu, putri kecilku."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya menatap ibunya, "Apa karena ayah sudah meninggal, ibu malah pergi meninggalkan kami?"

"Itu tidak mungkin." Shizune membelai poni Ino dari depan ke belakang, "Ibu akan tetap di sini bersamamu, Deidara dan Kabuto. Ibu akan terus bersama kalian yang kesepian akan ayah kalian."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino berbinar-binar. Tinggi badan Ino dan Shizune tidak terlalu jauh, jadi mereka masih bisa bertatap-tatapan lurus walaupun Ino masih pendek.

"Iya. Ibu sudah janji pada ayahmu, bukan?"

Ino memeluk ibunya lagi, membenamkan kepalanya di dada ibunya penuh kasih sayang dengan menghirup bau yang dirindukannya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak ayah Ino, Yamanaka meninggal dunia. Kecelakaan yang sudah lama sejak Ino berusia tujuh belas tahun, Deidara sudah kuliah dan Kabuto sudah mendapatkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Berkat itulah, Yamanaka Shizune meninggalkan sang anak-anaknya karena patah arang ditinggalkan suami. Jadi, Shizune menetap di luar negeri beberapa tahun untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik dan batinnya. Sehingga anak-anaknya hanya pasrah dan berharap semoga ibunya pulang kembali ke rumah Yamanaka dan kembali ke sisi mereka.

Jadi, yang menjadi kepala keluarga sementara di mansion Yamanaka adalah Yamanaka Kabuto. Kalau Kabuto tidak ada, Deidara-lah yang menggantikannya. Jarang sekali Kabuto berada di rumah karena profesinya sebagai dokter yang suka berpindah-pindah rumah sakit sekaligus suka pergi ke daerah pedalaman untuk mengobati masyarakat yang membutuhkan.

Sedangkan Deidara, selalu menetap di rumah karena Ino (adiknya) sendirian di rumah dan tidak ada yang menemani. Makanya, Ino lebih akrab sama Deidara daripada Kabuto. Hanya hari Minggu-lah menjadi tempat curhatan Ino kepada Kabuto yang selalu ada untuknya jika membutuhkan.

Ino menarik pergelangan tangan ibunya seperti anak kecil. Ino menariknya menuju tempat dua sahabatnya untuk diperkenalkan, "Ibu... ini Sakura." Ino memperkenalkan Sakura dan Sasuke, "Dan ini Sasuke, pacar Sakura."

Shizune meneliti wajah mereka satu-satu, "Wajah kalian ada muka jodohnya. Seperti bunga Sakura yang selalu bercahaya menemani dan menyinari langit biru yang kelam."

"Apa maksud bibi?" tanya Sakura sangat bingung dengan pernyataan Shizune.

"Maksudnya rambutmu yang seperti pohon bunga Sakura selalu bercahaya dan menemani langit biru yang kelam, seperti rambut Sasuke ini," Shizune menyentuh rambut Sasuke.

"Bisakah bibi Shizune tidak menyentuh rambutku?" geram Sasuke menahan amarah karena rambutnya di pegang.

"Waah... baru kali ini ada yang marah pada Bibi. Kamu-lah anak kedua yang marah sama Bibi lho." Shizune yang tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Sasuke, hanya memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah polos.

"Memang siapa yang memarahi Bibi?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Shikamaru."

Sakura dan Sasuke kaget. Ternyata Shikamaru terus melawan sikap Bibi yang seperti anak kecil ini. Mereka hanya terkekeh geli mendengar nama itu, juga membuat Ino harus menahan tawanya karena geli.

"Sudah, sudah. Saatnya menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk kalian berdua." Shizune bertepuk tangan yang artinya memanggil pegawainya.

"Ya, nyonya."

"Tolong berikan mereka pakaian yang cocok sesuai dengan kriteria mereka. Aku akan menjadi kritikus penampilan mereka bersama Ino, anakku," perintah Shizune sigap.

"Baik, nyonya," para pegawai membawa Sakura dan Sasuke ke ruang pemilihan pakaian formal. Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura merasa heran, tapi lebih baik pasrah saja karena tidak mau melihat ibu Ino marah besar.

Sakura ditempatkan di bagian perempuan, sedangkan Sasuke ditempatkan di bagian ganti laki-laki. Tentu saja dengan pegawainya yang laki-laki juga. Untuk Sakura tentunya pegawai perempuan.

Mereka berdua memilih gaun formal dengan kriteria acara tersebut. Tidak tahu apa nama acara tersebut yang menggabungkan pesta pertunangan, pesta ulang tahun, pesta pendiri keluarga, pesta persahabatan dan lain-lain. Yang penting adalah karena dua hari kemudian merupakan hari Natal. Jadi, semua para senator, rekan-rekan kerja dan para masyarakat penduduk Konoha datang menyemarakkan pesta itu.

Sasuke sudah mendapat pakaian yang formal. Shizune bisa melihat saat gorden penutup itu dibuka, tampaklah Sasuke yang dibalut pakaian _toxedo_ berwarna hitam juga celananya yang berwarna hitam pula. Dasinya yang biasa-biasa saja berwarna merah, membuatnya terlihat keren di mata hawa, sampai akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Kamu sangat keren, Uchiha Sasuke," puji Shizune bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum.

Ino yang melihatnya langsung ternganga dan terpukau melihat seseorang bak seorang pangeran berjalan menghampirinya dengan latar belakangnya kilauan bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, adegan _slow motion_.

Sasuke yang tidak peduli pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya, membuat dia bosan dan akhirnya duduk bersantai sambil menunggu Sakura.

Akhirnya datang juga Haruno Sakura dengan gaya anggunnya memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan lambang bunga Sakura yang ada di depan dadanya. Panjang gaun tersebut hanya sebatas betis dengan paha putih Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan keseksian seorang dewi tercantik yang turun dari kahyangan.

"Wow! Kamu luar biasa, Haruno Sakura! Kamu memang benar-benar seorang dewi!" Shizune terus bertepuk tangan terhadap penampilan Sakura yang luar biasa di matanya.

Sakura menunduk malu, tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya yang melihat Sasuke seperti melihat pangeran. Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan karena sepatu hak tinggi yang berwarna putih pula harus membuatnya berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

"Sakura, kamu manis!" Ino memeluk sahabatnya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya saat melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, Ino..." Sakura masih menunduk malu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke menekan dagu Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya yang sudah di dandani beberapa jam yang lalu, "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu, Sakura. Angkatlah wajahmu."

Entah karena apa, Sakura merasa dia dimantrai oleh Sasuke untuk mengangkat wajahnya yang masih malu-malu. Sakura melihat pandangan Sasuke membuatnya kembali terhanyut lepas, membuatnya berada di genggaman Sasuke.

"E-hem!" kedua sejoli ini membuyarkan lamunannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata gara-gara suara batuk palsu dari Shizune. Sasuke dan Sakura menunduk malu, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu deh," kata Ino melihat kedua sahabatnya masih malu-malu, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Su-sudahlah, Ino..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Shizune melihat waktu di jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu kalau mereka berdua harus berada di gedung tersebut. "Sudah waktunya kalian berangkat. Mobil keluarga Yamanaka akan mengantar kalian ke gedung resmi Uchiha."

"Gedung resmi Uchiha?" kata mereka berdua serempak saat menolehkan kepalanya memandang Shizune yang tersenyum. Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalian akan tahu." Ino mendorong tubuh kedua sahabatnya menuju pintu keluar. Di sana mereka melihat supir mobil Yamanaka menunggu mereka. "Sesampai di sana, kalian akan mengetahuinya."

Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Mobil yang telah disiapkan oleh keluarga Yamanaka untuk menuju ke gedung resmi Uchiha.

Sakura melihat Ino yang tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya, "Kamu tidak ikut, Ino?"

"Aku akan menyusul kalian bersama ibuku nanti."

"Aku menunggumu di sana."

"Tentu saja, sahabatku," kata Ino tersenyum.

Pintu pun ditutup oleh supir. Supir masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi, menstater mobil dan melajunya pelan ke arah gedung tertinggi milik keluarga Uchiha.

Ino melihat mobil keluarga Yamanaka pergi meninggalkan butik. Ino membalikkan badannya tersenyum, melihat ibunya yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan santai. Alisnya dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak membentuk simpul.

"Sudah waktunya menelepon mereka," kata Ino mengambil ponselnya yang sudah ada di genggamannya. Ino menekan tombol _Call_ dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan, "Sai, sayang. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menuju ke gedung Uchiha. Kalian siap-siap, ya. Oh, tenang. Aku dan ibuku akan datang ke sana sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura. Oke, Bye!" Ino menutup jalur tersebut dan tersenyum kepada ibunya.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah."

"Ayo, kita ke sana," kata Shizune mengulurkan tangannya untuk Ino.

Ino membalasnya, "Ayo!"

**.o.O.o.**

Di gedung Uchiha, para sekelompok sahabat dan keluarga mempersiapkan sesuatu sebelum kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura dari Ino. Sai meminta mereka untuk siap-siap karena 30 menit lagi, mereka akan tiba. Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah selesai berdandan, menyiapkan apa yang cocok dengan nuansa acara tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan hiasan dan kue ini?" tanya Deidara dan Neji sudah menyiapkan kue pertunangan di dekat panggung.

"Sejak kapan kamu buat kue ini?" tanya Hidan melihat kedua sahabatnya membuat _cake_. Hidan hanya menggeleng memandang kedua sahabatnya yang pintar dalam memasak.

"Aku dan Neji membuatnya bersama-sama tadi," sahut Deidara polos.

"Hebat! Kalian bisa buat _cake_ begini dengan aroma khas bunga Sakura dan juga ada _blueberry_-nya." Yahiko memandang kue berisi _blueberry_, _vanilla_, dan _strawberry_ di dalamnya dengan bau khas bunga Sakura. "Apa ini inspirasi kalian?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Semua orang 'kan bisa ber-apresiasi," jawab Neji menaruhkan _cake _tersebut ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kue kita yang lain?" tanya Hidan melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada apapun.

"Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura melihat ini, kita sudah menyiapkannya untuk tema persahabatan kita," kata Neji setelah selesai menaruh _cake_ tersebut. Neji menepuk kedua tangan untuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang ada di tangan. Neji memandang Yahiko lalu ke Hidan. "Aku sudah membuat yang lebih bagus untuk tema kita dan juga persahabatan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan."

"Hebat sekali. Ingin cepat melihatnya," kata Yahiko tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya seseorang di belakang Hidan, Yahiko dan Deidara.

Hidan, Yahiko, dan Deidara termasuk Neji menoleh ke Shikamaru bersama Temari dan anak-anaknya. "Shikamaru! Temari!"

"Halo, bocah," kata Yahiko mengangkat tubuh Hiro. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, paman Yahiko," ucap Hiro tersenyum pada paman angkatnya.

Hidan mengangkat juga tubuh Ayumi, anak Shikamaru dan Temari yang perempuan. Hidan dan Yahiko mengajak mereka jalan-jalan menyusuri ruangan tersebut. Alasan mereka menjauhi anak-anak tersebut dari orang tuanya dikarenakan ada Sasori muncul bersama dengan Kakuzu dan Kisame juga Shin.

"Mau apa kamu di sini?" tanya Shikamaru malas melihat wajah Sasori.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu, Naruto dan Sasuke," jawab Sasori lemah.

Shikamaru dan Temari bisa melihat wajah Sasori yang tulus juga mendengar kata "maaf" dari mulutnya. Shikamaru malas sekali bertemu dengan Sasori karena Sasori-lah, dia menjadi sangat sakit hati dan tidak suka dengan kelakuannya.

Shin mengambil pergelangan tangan Shikamaru, menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi, "Berikanlah dia kesempatan untuk berubah. Bukankah kita sahabat-sahabat tahu sifatnya yang terlalu memaksa itu?"

Shikamaru menolehkan wajahnya sejenak ke Sasori, lalu ke Shin. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Itu membuat aku kembali sakit kalau dia melakukan itu lagi."

"Dengan kepercayaan dan yakin kalau waktu akan bisa merubahnya dalam sekejap biarpun sangat lama. Yang penting kita tahu tentang apa yang terjadi." Shin memandang Shikamaru, "Tuhan saja mau memaafkan umatnya, kenapa kita tidak?"

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya tertutup dan siap menanggung resiko jika itu terjadi lagi padanya. Tapi, sahabat tetap sahabat, keluarga tetap keluarga. Masih ada 'kan untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk mempercayainya sekali lagi. Hati nurani Shikamaru mengatakannya sampai dia pun membuka matanya dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Asalkan kamu tidak mengulanginya lagi," kata Shikamaru menepuk bahu kiri Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kalau kamu mau mempercayaiku," jawab Sasori tersenyum tulus.

Melihat senyuman tulus sang sahabat, Temari mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Sasori."

"Sama-sama, Temari." Sasori melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap Temari, "Bisakah aku menciummu?"

"Heeeh!?" teriak mereka terkejut serempak sampai-sampai Shikamaru terkejut.

"Apa yang kamu bilang!?" geram Shikamaru.

"Tentu," kata Temari pasrah.

"A-apa!?" teriak mereka kaget mendengar jawaban Temari. Mata mereka membulat tidak jelas.

Sasori tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Temari, dalam keadaan pelan-pelan.

Sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain, misalnya Deidara dan Neji menggigit kuku, Shin menghirup napas berat, Kakuzu keringat dingin, dan Kisame merasa jantungnya akan berdetak melirik Shikamaru yang siap-siap marah.

Akhirnya... bibir Sasori menyentuh pipi putih Temari. Sasori mencium pipi Temari hanya sepersekian detik lalu melepasnya dan memeluk Temari. Sasori melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan tersenyum memandang Shikamaru yang terlongo melihat kejadian tadi.

"Jangan dianggap serius, Shikamaru. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kepada istrimu karena aku akan ditunangkan oleh keluargaku."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya mereka serempak sama-sama kaget, termasuk Kisame dan Kakuzu sama-sama kagetnya.

"Iya. Akhir bulan ini, kami akan ditunangkan dan tahun depan, akan menjadi hari pernikahan kami," kata Sasori santai.

"S-siapa yang menjadi calon istrimu, Sasori?" tanya mereka serempak, ingin tahu.

Sasori tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya. Wajah mereka seperti orang kesetanan yang ingin tahu siapa calon istrinya. Sasori menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya sambil berkedip, "RAHASIA."

Kisame, Kakuzu, Neji, Deidara dan Shin langsung lemas karena tidak diberitahu jawabannya. Mereka menundukkan wajahnya. Yahiko dan Hidan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya tersenyum simpul. Siapa lagi yang tidak tahu calon tunangan Sasori? Hanya mereka berlima saja, termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari. Yang mengetahui calon tersebut, hanyalah Hidan dan Yahiko. Tapi, mereka berdua hanya diam-diam saja supaya itu akan menjadi kejutan awal bagi mereka.

"Kalian semua!" teriak Ino muncul tiba-tiba berlari sekencang mungkin mendekati Sai, Naruto dan Hinata. "Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tiba! Mereka ada di bawah sekarang!"

"APA!" teriak dan seru mereka serempak. Buru-buru merapikan semuanya dan semenit kemudian mereka mematikan lampu, dan kembali ke posisi awal.

**.o.O.o.**

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tiba di gedung Uchiha. Mereka berdua di suruh untuk naik ke atas dan siap-siap masuk ke ruangan yang ada di lantai teratas di mana pemandangan kota Konoha bisa terlihat di sisi jendelanya yang besar.

Sasuke sudah menemukan sebuah pintu berukuran besar dengan ukiran Eropa di sisinya. Ukiran unik yang pernah dibuat Tojiro Orochimaru semasa hidupnya. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyangka kalau semua ukiran milik paman kesayangan Sasuke, Orochimaru bisa berada di gedung ini. Juga foto-foto waktu mereka masih kecil dulu. Ada juga foto-foto Sasuke makan bersama Naruto, Menma dan Sakura waktu pesta _barbeque_.

Sasuke dan Sakura membuka pintu besar itu bersama-sama di sisi lain. Sasuke di samping kanan, Sakura samping kiri. Di buka pintu itu, ditampilkan sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Keduanya sangat bingung dan akhirnya masuk bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"SELAMAT!" sebuah suara teriakan, suara terompet, dan suara siulan membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kaget melihat ruangan tersebut terang, menampilkan semua keluarga-keluarga mereka dan para sahabat-sahabat mereka memberikan mereka selamat.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih terdiam dan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jujur, antara terkejut, bingung, senang, dan terharu membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kalian berdua diam?" tanya Ino menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ka-kami..." Sasuke dan Sakura masih belum menemukan kata-kata.

"Ini kejutan buat kalian karena sudah berbaikan dan juga hari pertunangan kalian," kata Sai merangkul kedua pundak Sasuke.

"Pertunangan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dilihat sekitarnya dan menemukan ayah dan ibunya tersenyum kepadanya.

Mebuki dan Kazushi menghampiri anaknya lalu memeluknya. "Selamat untukmu, sayang, sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

"Ayah, ibu..." Sakura membalas pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke juga melihat kedua orang tuanya mendekatinya lalu memeluknya. "Anakku, kamu memang hebat. Ayah dan ibu bersyukur memiliki dirimu."

"Ayah, ibu..." Sasuke merasa senang dengan kalimat orang tuanya yang menyentuh hati.

"Untuk adikku yang hebat. Kamu luar biasa," kata Itachi menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Madara yang berada di situ merangkul kedua pundak Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu mendorongnya ke arah tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Madara berbalik badan begitu dengan mereka berdua. Madara memandang semua para tamu undangan yang telah datang. "Para hadirin sekalian, terima kasih sudah datang ke acara pertunangan keponakan-keponakan, anak-anak, dan sahabat-sahabat kami di tempat ini. Ini juga akan menjadi acara bagi kita semua untuk berbagi rasa kebahagiaan. Semoga kalian menikmatinya!"

Madara mematikan _mike_-nya lalu meminta Sasuke untuk memberikan Sakura sebuah cincin berukiran nama mereka di balik belakang cincin tersebut (S&S). Sasuke mengambil cincin di kotak beludru warna putih di tangan Madara lalu memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Sakura. Lalu, Sakura juga melakukan yang sama.

**PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!**

Sebuah suara tepuk tangan membuat Sakura menangis terharu, Sasuke memeluknya erat dan menempelkan dagunya di rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. Sasuke mencium aroma bau rambut Sakura yang khas.

"Hei, potong kuenya! Kak Neji dan kak Deidara sudah susah payah membuatnya, jadi harus kalian memotong dan memakannya!" teriak Naruto lantang.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura. Sakura juga menghapus air matanya dibantu Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke arah kue tersebut. Kue tiga tingkat dengan _layer cake_ di dalamnya. Ino memberikan pisau pemotong kue ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebelum mereka berdua memotong kue tersebut, mereka berdua berdoa bersama-sama. Selesai berdoa, mereka pun memotongnya bersama-sama.

Suara tepukan tangan membuat mereka menjadi tersenyum gembira.

Acara tersebut telah selesai. Sekarang menjadi acara bisnis bagi beberapa keluarga yang hadir. Jadi, anak-anak disuruh untuk keluar lalu masuk ke ruangan super kejutan membuat para sahabat-sahabat itu gembira melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"TADAAA!" seru Neji dan Deidara menampilkan pemandangan luar biasa bertema persahabatan itu.

Semuanya terlihat menganga memandang takjub ruangan dihiasi Natal. Memang susah membuatnya, dan temanya juga tema gunung.

"Kereeen!" seru Naruto melihat sekelilingnya.

"Luar biasa!" kata Hinata kagum, melihat Neji. "Kakak memang hebat!"

"Tentu dong!" seru mereka gembira, bangga.

"Bagaimana kalau sesudah ini kita ke gunung?" tanya Yahiko. "Sekalian buat perayaan!"

"Ide bagus!" seru semuanya penyuka gunung.

**o.O.o.**

Di luar ruangan, Uchiha Obito dipanggil oleh Karin, Yahiko, dan Nagato. Mereka memanggil Obito untuk membicarakan tentang persetujuan mereka mempunyai ayah lagi.

"Kenapa aku di bawa kemari?" tanya Obito heran tiba-tiba dipanggil.

Nagato menghadapi Obito, "Kami membawamu kemari untuk membicarakan tentang hubunganmu dengan ibu kami."

"Lalu?" tanya Obito lagi, bingung.

"Kami menyetujui Paman Obito menjadi ayah tiri kami," sahut Karin, memalingkan muka.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya lagi Obito dengan nada terharu dan susah dijelaskan.

"Iya. Tapi..." Karin memandang Obito. "Kami tidak mau menyandang nama Uchiha. Kami mau menyandang nama keluarga besar Uzumaki."

"Terserah untuk kalian. Aku senang kalian mau menjadikan aku ayah kalian," kata Obito sangat terharu. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk ketiga anak Kakashi ini.

"Peluklah kami, kalau ayah mau memeluk kami," ucap Yahiko sambil tersenyum simpul.

Obito berlari memeluk ketiga calon buah hatinya. Mereka bertiga balas memeluk, dan memandang satu sama lain, lalu melihat ibu mereka tersenyum. Hati mereka sungguh lega karena melihat Rin tersenyum hangat.

Betul-betul perasaan senang alias penuh kejutan. Keluarga hangat ini akan terus membuat suasana jadi ceria. Ceria untuk beberapa keluarga yang senang dengan kebahagiaan.

**.o.O.o.**

Di saat semua sedang asyik berbagi kebahagiaan, di dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan yang luar biasa, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Apa kamu senang dengan pesta ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Iya!" Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau sudah acara naik gunung, aku ingin kita pergi ke makam Paman Orochimaru dan Paman Kakashi di Paris. Apa Sakura mau ikut denganku?"

"Ke manapun Sasuke pergi, aku akan ikut."

Sasuke tersenyum langsung memeluk Sakura, setelah dilepaskan pelukan tersebut, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura. Pemandangan di sekitar mereka begitu menawan dengan pemandangan kota yang ada di jendela besar. Betul-betul romanti sekali. :D

Di lain pihak, Naruto dan Sai merekam aksi cium-ciuman mesra itu dan mengabadikannya di dalam ponsel mereka. Naruto merasa melupakan sesuatu melirik Hinata.

"Apa kamu mau ciuman, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memandangi Hinata yang tadinya melihat pemandangan Sasuke dan Sakura, menolehkan wajahnya ke Naruto sambil memasang wajah merah merona.

"Ma-maksud Naruto?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Naruto dengan sigap mencium Hinata. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, Naruto pun menarik bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, lalu Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto!"

Sai melihatnya langsung merekamnya, tidak tanggung-tanggung buat semua kakak-kakak senior dan keluarga mereka mengabadikan momen ini ke ponsel dan kamera mereka.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut lalu menatap wajah Sakura dan mengatakan, "_I love you, Sakura._"

"_I love you too, Sasuke."_ Sakura pun mencium pipi Sasuke dan memeluknya kembali.

Benar-benar hari penuh kejutan. Kebahagiaan terasa di sini, di gedung ini. Kejutan apalagi di saat mereka akan pergi ke gunung? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya. Di Epilogue.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Maaf, apabila banyak perasaan aneh dan campur aduk di chapter 14 ini. Banyak _bad mood and good mood_ di chapter ini. Tapi, alhamdulillah bisa juga mengatasinya. Ternyata ini memang luar biasa. Saya sudah puas akan chapter ini. Esoknya di hari minggu, malam senin, saya akan update Epilogue STILL. Semoga kalian bisa menunggu! Untuk kejutan, saya beda dengan profil yang hiatus, belum tentu orangnya yang hiatus 'kan? Saya memang orang yang penuh kejutan.

Saya minta maaf ada salah kata, dan terima kasih sudah mau membacanya.

Love and Peace,

**Sunny **Iruzer **February**

**Date: **Makassar, 11/17/2012

**Update Date: **11/16/2012

**Silakan review... kalau berminat :3**


	16. EPILOGUE

**STILL...**

**.**

**.**

**Sunny **Iruzer **February**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

STILL © Esti Kinasih

The Revised Chapter © Sunny Iruzer February

**Peringatan: **OOC, typo? AU, and last chapter

**EPILOGUE**

**STILL**

_We will still continue to be friends ..  
We still stay together forever ..  
Still?_

* * *

Di rumah seseorang yang sangat megah, di sanalah banyak orang-orang datang atau di bilang siap-siap untuk mendaki gunung. Sekelompok anak muda bernama Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, Gaara, dan Ino bersama dengan sekelompok orang dewasa yang belum menikah dan punya pacar bernama Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Shin, Deidara, Kankurou dan Neji. Sedangkan sekelompok yang sudah memiliki pilihan hati itu adalah Yahiko, Nagato, Karin, Shikamaru, dan Sasori. Betul-betul luar biasa, ya!

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan ber-_packing_, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua membawa matras, kantung plastik, menyimpan pakaian di dalam plastik agar tidak lembab dan basah kalau berada di _carrier_, menyimpan makanan dalam plastik agar terhindar dari monyet-monyet gila mencari makanan, menyimpan korek api batangan, dan _packing _barang atau menyusun barang di _carrier_.

Memang perjalanan mendaki gunung ini sangat susah sehingga membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata takut dan gugup. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, bagi mereka sebagai seorang pacar yang baik, mereka harus menantang bahaya.

Sebelum mendaki, Naruto membawa Hinata dan lainnya ke makam Menma. Di sana memang sangat dingin karena Naruto membawa juga kedua orang tuanya. Minato dan Kushina jarang mendatangi kuburan Menma sejak Menma dikuburkan ke dalam liang kubur. Sejak itulah, mereka berdua kabur dan tinggal di luar negeri untuk menghapus keberadaan Menma di dalam hatinya.

Kushina membawa sebuah buku cerita dan barang-barang kesayangan Menma. Dia duduk berjongkok di samping kanan makam Menma bersama Minato, suaminya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata berada di hadapan mereka berdua juga duduk berjongkok di samping kiri makam Menma. Nauto juga membawakan sebuah boneka paus kecil yang sudah usang, tapi bersih di genggamannya.

"Ini, aku bawakan boneka kesayanganmu saat kamu tidur bersamanya saat kecil," kata Naruto menaruhkannya di depan papan nama kuburan berbentuk batu.

"Sayang, ibu di sini. Ibu dan ayah membawakanmu barang-barang lucu sejak kamu masih kecil dan sebelum kamu meninggal," ucap Kushina meletakkan bungkusan barang-barang ke samping papan nisan itu sambil meneteskan air mata. "Maafkan, ibu. Tidak seharusnya ibu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sejak kamu pergi."

"Maafkan ayah juga, ya, Menma," kata sang ayah, Minato sambil mengusap-usap punggung sang istri.

Ada sebuah sosok bayangan putih datang di sebelah Minato dan Kushina. Sosok itu adalah Menma yang sedang tersenyum memandang keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Tentu saja keluarga Namikaze tidak melihat Menma.

"Ibu, akan pergi ke panti asuhan untuk memberikan barang-barang ini kepada mereka. Ini yang kamu inginkan, bukan?" tanya sang ibu, akhirnya tersenyum.

"Bukankah dari dulu kamu ingin memberikan barang-barang masa kecilmu ke panti asuhan dan anak-anak kecil yang membutuhkan?" tanya Naruto melihat setumpukkan barang yang dibungkus plastik dipegang Nagato dan Shin.

"_Itu memang yang kuinginkan, Naruto,"_ gumam Menma tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Mereka melancarkan sebuah doa supaya arwah Menma tidak tersesat dan selalu berada di dekat sang Pencipta.

Naruto, Minato, Kushina, dan Hinata beranjak dari duduk jongkoknya kembali berdiri tegak. Mereka tersenyum melihat makam Menma, merasakan sesuatu kalau Menma tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ibu, pergi dulu, ya, sayang. Ibu akan kembali dan memberikan berita tentang kesenangan anak-anak kepadamu," ucap Kushina hampir meneteskan air mata. Kushina mengelus-elus batu nisan dan berjalan pergi bersama Minato.

Naruto mengepalkan tinju dan menjulurkan ke depan ke makam Menma, "Selamanya kamu adalah saudara kembarku. Kalau kita terlahir kembali, aku ingin terus menjadi saudara kembarmu."

Menma tertawa melihat tingkah adik kembarnya. Dia juga mengepalkan tangannya menjadi tinju dan menyentuh kepalan tangan Naruto, _"Selamanya kita masih saudara kembar. Dan akan menjadi saudara kembar dari keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki."_

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di ujung kepalan tangannya, Naruto tersenyum. Naruto menarik kembali tangan tersebut dan mengembalikannya menjadi normal.

Lalu, Hinata membungkukkan badannya untuk berterima kasih juga ciuman itu. Hinata mendekat ke makam Menma dan memberikan sebatang tangkai bunga mawar kuning yang melambangkan persahabatan, "Aku berharap kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu, Menma."

"_Aku harap juga begitu, Hinata. Maafkan aku juga, ya,"_ gumam Menma lagi membungkukkan badannya kepada Hinata walaupun Hinata tidak mengetahuinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di situ maju melangkah menuju makam Menma. Mereka memberikan bunga mawar kuning tersebut, dan diletakkan di makam Menma. Mereka berdoa dan tersenyum.

"Aku dan Sakura akan memanggil namamu saat kami sudah mencapai puncak gunung tertinggi. Semoga kamu mendengarnya, Menma," kata Sasuke.

Hinata menggandeng tangan Sakura menariknya dari makam Menma dan berjalan menjauh. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil bersama Kushina dan Minato yang juga meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Banyak bunga-bunga mawar dan bunga-bunga lainnya ditaruh di makam Menma. Tentu saja ini semua dari keluarga dan para sahabatnya. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di sana.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto masih berdiri dan menatap makam Menma.

"Inilah kehidupan, Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil sebuah barang di kantung celananya. Itu sebuah bandul berbentuk jam tangan. Mereka berdua memperlihatkan benda tersebut ke makam Menma.

"Ini barang persahabatan kita yang pernah kita beli di Paris bersama Paman Orochimaru," kata Sasuke memberikan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Dan barang ini pula akan kami simpan sampai kami menceritakan kisahmu pada anak-anak kami kelak," ujar Naruto dengan lantang berbicara.

"Aku harap kamu melihatnya sampai akhir, Menma."

Naruto dan Sasuke menyimpan kembali bandul tersebut ke saku celananya dan bersiap-siap pergi. Sasuke melangkahi jalan Naruto, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura yang ada di ujung jalan bersama yang lainnya.

Naruto yang masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, memandang kembali makam Menma dan sekitarnya. Naruto berjalan dengan satu langkah, lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa di peluk seseorang.

"_Terima kasih, saudaraku,"_ kata Menma memeluk Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dipeluk saudara kembarnya. Dia pun menutup matanya agar bisa merasakan pelukan tersebut. Naruto dan Menma sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan yang tenang dan akhirnya mereka melepaskannya.

Naruto berbalik badan, tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa Menma dan terima kasih."

Naruto berlari ke tempat parkiran mobil-mobil. Hatinya sungguh tenang dan gembira. Sudah lima tahun dia tidak berpelukan dengan saudara kembarnya sejak dia tiada. Ini sudah saatnya Naruto melangkah ke depan dan maju.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut. Tiba-tiba udara sangat segar dan menyejukkan menandakan kalau Tuhan menjaga kemana mereka akan berlabuh dan sampai ke tujuan.

"_Sama-sama, Naruto."_ Menma menghilang diterbangkan angin sejuk. Bunga-bunga di sekitarnya menjadi harum, dan segar bila dipetik. Betul-betul pemandangan yang luar biasa.

**.o.O.o.**

Sudah tiba waktunya mereka akan pergi ke salah satu gunung yang ada di luar negeri. Mereka menggunakan jet pribadi. Sebenarnya mereka _gambling_ untuk menentukan siapa yang akan digunakan jet pribadinya menuju gunung yang juga menjadi pilihan yang menang.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Sasuke?" tanya Hidan tidak mau memberikan jet pribadinya kepada teman-temannya hanya untuk mampir ke gunung berbahaya di musim semi ini.

Sebenarnya tahun kemarin seharusnya menjadi tahun mendaki gunung, tapi karena acara pertunangan Sasori dipercepat akhirnya ditunda. Juga alasan Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino yang ketakutan tidak berani ikut di cuaca dingin dan membahayakan.

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan kalau musim semi menjadi aktifitas mereka untuk mendaki gunung. Sekalian perayaan Sasori karena telah menikah di bulan Februari juga merupakan hari kasih sayang dengan datang ke makam Menma memberikan bunga-bunga kasih sayang dan persahabatan.

"Keluargaku memakai jet pribadi. Jadi, tidak bisa memakainya," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan _gambling_?" tanya Shin rada-rada malas dengan sifat kekanakan mereka ini.

"Ide bagus." Yahiko dan Neji setuju dengan usul Shin yang memang tepat.

Shin mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah toko yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Shin memandang ke teman-temannya, "Kalian tunggu di sini, ya."

Semuanya pada bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Shin sampai-sampai Shin pergi ke toko kebutuhan pokok. Memang sih kalau mereka belum pada berangkat ke bandara internasional, di mana semua jet-jet mereka ada di sana. Itu dikarenakan jet pribadi keluarga Akasuna yang menjadi tujuan kendaraan menuju gunung tersebut tertunda akibak kesalahan teknis.

"Lama sekali Shin. Dia pergi ke mana sih? Kenapa lama sekali mengambil sesuatu di toko kebutuhan pokok?" tanya Hidan dengan geramnya menunggu sahabatnya yang selalu super lamban sama seperti adiknya, Sai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shin muncul membawa sesuatu di genggamannya. Tentu saja untuk _gambling_. Shin berjalan menghampiri ke tempat teman-temannya yang berada di rumah makan sebelum pergi menuju gunung.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali sih?" tanya Hidan paling benci orang kelamaan ataupun lamban.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu supaya kalian tidak bertengkar." Shin menaruh barang-barang tersebut dari tangannya ke meja besar berbentuk segi empat. Sebuah sepuluh batang _stick_ _ice cream_ yang ada di meja. "Ini akan menjadi sebuah pilihan siapa yang akan memberikan jet pribadi atau naik pesawat dengan menggunakan uang masing-masing."

"Kenapa dengan naik pesawat?" tanya Yahiko tidak mengerti apa maksud Shin sambil memandangnya.

Shin mengambil sebuah batang _stick_ diberi warna merah, "Siapa yang mendapatkan batang _stick_ warna merah, itu akan menjadi orang yang meminjamkan jet pribadinya. Kalau masih tidak bisa, bukankah lebih baik naik pesawat memakai uang pribadi."

"Ide yang bagus," Yahiko menganggukkan kepalanya, sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan.

Shin mengambil kembali sepuluh batang _stick ice cream _ dan menaruh di genggaman kepalannya. Dia mengarahkannya ke depan teman-temannya, "Jadi, yang ada sepuluh orang yang akan meminjamkan pesawat pribadinya untuk kita. Mulai dari Yahiko, aku, Kankurou, Neji, Kakuzu, Kisame, Naruto, Shikamaru, Karin, dan Sakura. Dengan nama sepuluh orang yang dapat hadiah dari orang tua, dan kerja keras membeli pesawat jet pribadi."

Shin mengepalkan erat sepuluh batang _stick_ tersebut dan meminta mereka untuk mengambilnya, "Ayo, ambil."

Satu per satu mereka menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jari ke puncak batang _stick_ tersebut. Shin memberikan aba-aba agar mereka mencabut secara bersama-sama. "Satu... Dua..." Shin menghembuskan napas dan berkata, "Tiga!"

Sepuluh batang ditarik dan dicari batang berwarna merah. Shin mendapatkan siapa yang memiliki batang tersebut."Akhirnya kami memakai pesawat jet pribadimu, ya, Shikamaru."

"Terserah, deh." Shikamaru menyerah pas saat tahu kalau dia-lah orangnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berada di pihaknya.

Akhirnya mereka bersiap-siap. Jadi, Yahiko dan Neji-lah yang membayar makanan tersebut. Mereka mengambil semua tas _carrier _-nya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam beberapa mobil yang terparkir. Ada lebih enam mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkir rumah makan tersebut.

Mereka pun masuk dan menyalakan mobil secara bersama-sama, lalu mereka pun pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mereka melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara Tokyo yang terdekat melalui jalan tol yang ada. Setelah sampai, mobil-mobil mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah parkiran pesawat. Di sana banyak sekali pesawat-pesawat pribadi yang terparkir.

Shikamaru turun dari mobil Yahiko dan berjalan ke pesawatnya tersebut. Di sana sudah ada para pilot dan para pramugari-pramugara. "Apa pesawat ini bisa menumpang lebih dari 20 orang?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tuan muda. Bisa karena ini memang direncanakan untuk Anda dan teman-teman Anda," jawab pilot tersebut.

"Ayah yang bilang begitu?"

"Iya, tuan muda."

"Baguslah." Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke teman-temannya yang menunggu. "Semua sudah siap."

Para sahabat-sahabatnya membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan _carrier_ dari situ. Mereka pun memanggulnya, lalu masuk ke dalam pesawat pribadi milik Shikamaru yang amat besar. Setelah selesai, Shikamaru meminta para kru-kru penerbangan untuk membawa mobil-mobil mereka ke tempat parkir bandara. Shikamaru berharap kalau mobil-mobil sahabat-sahabatnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Para kru-kru tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun pergi membawa mobil-mobil tersebut.

Shikamaru pun masuk bersamaan dengan pramugara, pilot, co-pilot, dan pramugari. Ditutup pintu pesawat dengan cara di geser. Mesin pesawat sudah dinyalakan dan siap-siap berangkat. Pesawat itu memang lumayan besar dan bisa mengangkut lebih banyak orang.

Pesawat tersebut berjalan pelan dipandu oleh kru bandara dengan tanda siap melakukan landasan. Pesawat itu berjalan berputar, dan berada garis jalan lurus. Pilot dan co-pilot siap melepaslandaskan pesawatnya, dan akhirnya dimulai, pesawat itu pun terbang.

Pesawat itu terbang di ketinggian sepuluh ribu kaki. Memang sangat tinggi. Semuanya bisa melihat banyak pemandangan indah di bawah sana yang semuanya laut.

Tujuan mereka adalah gunung yang memiliki pemandangan indah, yakni Gunung Aurland di Nowergia. Ini adalah usul dari Temari untuk Shikamaru agar bisa menjaga baik-baik dirinya. Lebih baik lihat pemandangan indah daripada naik gunung tinggi-tinggi. Sebenarnya mereka ingin proters, tapi Temari lebih kejam marahnya, jadi mereka harus menyerah dan mengalah daripada kena telaknya.

"Pemandangan yang luar biasa dan sangat cocok untuk para gadis-gadis yang ada di sini," ucap Hidan menggoda semua perempuan-perempuan muda termasuk Karin.

"Hanya sayangnya, Matsuri dan Konan tidak ikut," goda Neji.

"Apalagi Tenten," sindir Shin yang tahu kalau Neji suka sama anak gadis yang masih muda.

"Jangan disebarkan dong," bentak Neji malu.

"Jadi, kak Neji suka sama Tenten, teman kami?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama. Sejak dia datang ke kampus kalian. Dan di sanalah dia menemukan gadis pujaan yang ada di dalam mimpinya," jawab Shin santai saat melihat Neji menyukai gadis seusia Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Sahabat kita punya pacar!" seru Hidan mendengar kalau Neji akan punya pacar.

"Kapan kamu akan melamarnya?" tanya Kakuzu memandang Neji.

"Hentikan!" bentak Neji sangat marah padahal dia malu-malu kucing.

Yahiko dan Deidara bisa merasakan kalau Neji malu-malu kucing membuat mereka berdua terkekeh geli. Yahiko melihat Kisame yang takut pada ketinggian, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar bersabar.

"Sabarlah, Kisame. Sebentar lagi akan sampai kok," gumam Yahiko.

"Apanya yang sebentar!? Nowergia itu jauh, di Eropa lagi!" teriak Kisame marah, tapi suaranya tidak terlalu kencang dan berisik.

"Sabar saja. Lebih baik kamu tidur saja. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu," saran Yahiko meminta Kisame untuk tidur.

Kisame menerima saran Yahiko dan tidur untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya akan ketinggian. Kisame ingin sekali naik kapal laut supaya ketakutannya akan ketinggian menghilang, hanya saja ada lima sahabatnya di sini paling benci dengan kapal laut karena pernah dikurung entah siapa di sana. Jadi, mereka agak ketakutan dengan kapal laut besar kecuali kapal feri.

"Yahiko, kapan kamu akan melamar Konan?" tanya Shin pada Yahiko.

Yahiko kaget dan memandang Shin yang selalu _to the point_, "Bisa-bisanya kamu selalu mengatakan begitu dengan santainya, Shin."

"Iya, itu benar," seru Neji setuju. "Kenapa dengan sikapmu itu membuat kami marah saja?"

"Karena aku juga akan menikah dengan seseorang." Shin berhenti sejenak. "Iya, 'kan, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk dan lainnya terkejut.

"APA!"

"Berisik..." gumam Kisame tidak suka suara berisik.

Yahiko menenangkan Kisame, lalu menatap Shin, "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya?"

"Kalian tidak tanya."

"Kenapa jawabanmu itu-itu saja sih?" geram Hidan malas dengan jawabannya Shin yang selalu santai.

"Sudah. Kak Shin tidak mau menceritakannya karena itu belum terjadi. Kemarin kami sekeluarga mendapatkan kabarnya, jadi kami baru memberitahunya sekarang," jelas Sai kepada semuanya untuk menjelaskan.

"Oooh..." Semuanya hanya ber-oh ria.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak suka ikut nimbrung, malah memandangi pemandangan di bawah sana dengan takjub. Pemandangan melalui jendela pesawat menandakan Sakura jarang naik pesawat sejak kepulangannya dari Paris.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik pesawat sejak saat itu," ucap Sakura tidak memandang Sasuke.

"Sejak saat itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, saat aku dan yang lainnya pulang dari Paris."

"Kamu tidak pergi ke luar negeri lagi?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Juga sejak Menma meninggal. Itu sudah tidak pernah aku lakukan lagi," jawab Sakura masih sedih kalau Menma tidak ada di sini. "Waktu pulang, aku dan Naruto suka mengganggu Menma tidur di pesawat karena Menma memang takut dengan ketinggian."

"Kalian berdua senang tanpa aku," kata Sasuke pura-pura sedih.

"Untuk apa kamu cemburu, Sasuke? Memang itu menyenangkan dan merupakan kenangan yang membahagiakan."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto selalu menasehatiku kalau kebahagiaan itu akan terus ada dan terus ada. Naruto juga menasehati Menma untuk melawan rasa takut. Naruto malah mengajak Menma ke berjalan dan berdiri di jalanan di mana para pengunjung dan pramugari jalan. Di situlah Menma di nasehati oleh Naruto. Naruto bilang, kalau ingin kuat dan bangkit, hilangkan semua ketakutanmu, Menma! Di dunia memang tidak ada yang sempurna, kalau kita tidak mengatasi rasa takut itu, itu artinya kita lemah di depan orang akhirnya sok kuat."

"Setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Menma akhirnya mengatasinya dengan rasa takut yang masih menjalar di hatinya. Untung saja Naruto akhirnya menggenggam tangan Menma supaya ketakutannya tidak timbul. Menma lega dan akhirnya tersenyum sambil menahan ketakutannya," jelas Sakura.

"Hebat, ya, Naruto." Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tertawa. "Dia memang hebat."

"Sangat hebat," kata Sakura tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto.

Sasuke memeluk leher Sakura, "Semoga anak kita mirip dengan sifat bijaknya."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Sifat bijak yang bisa menghibur dan menasehati orang tuanya supaya tidak bertengkar," jawab Sasuke masih memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku berharap begitu."

Suasana di dalam pesawat memang menyejukkan dan hangat. Ada aroma manis dan romansa di dalamnya membuat Kisame jadi tidak bisa tidur. Tentu saja Yahiko dan Shin menenangkan laki-laki penakut itu dengan cara menepuk-nepuk punggung ala bayi yang masih kecil.

**.o.O.o.**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu (atau beberapa hari. Maaf, saya lupa soal waktu), Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya begitu senior-senior sudah sampai di dekat gunung Aurland, Nowergia. Tempatnya sungguh menakjubkan. Pemandangan eksotis membuat para perempuan-perempuan ini sangat takjub dan kagum akan cantik alamnya.

"Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa!" seru mereka serempak. Bersorak dengan gembiranya.

"Ini adalah tempat kita mendaki. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi bisa membuat kita tahu bahwa gunung ini pemandangannya indah," kata Naruto.

"Sekarang kita mendaki?" tanya Neji kepada semuanya.

"Tidak akan terluka 'kan?" tanya Hinata masih takut-takut.

"Bukankah kita selalu bersama." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Iya, selalu bersama."

Sasuke juga menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Kita juga akan selalu bersama."

"Selamanya selalu bersama-sama. Merasakan kesedihan bersama, susah bersama, dan senang bersama!" seru Sai mengangkat tangannya dengan tangan Ino yang dipegangnya ke atas.

"Juga berbagi bersama!" seru Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, dan Shikamaru mengangkat tanganya ke atas.

"Apa kalian masih mau bersama?" tanya Yahiko.

"Tentu!"

Mereka semua pun mendaki. Biar hanya gunung yang tidak terjal, mereka tetap akan berpegangan tangan seperti sahabat dan saudara agar tidak terpisahkan. Sungguh peristiwa yang luar biasa.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah mencapai sebuah pemandangan eksotis, langsung berteriak," Menma! Kami sudah sampai! Kami akan ke Paris bertemu Paman Orochimaru dan Paman Kakashi!"

Suaranya kembali bergema membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Sakura, kita akan tinggal di sini." Sasuke memandang sahabat-sahabatnya, "Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

"Ide bagus sih asalkan tidak ketemu ular ataupun serigala," canda Sai membuat Ino memukul pundaknya, "Sakiit, Ino."

"Jangan membuatku takut, Sai."

"Maaf..."

"Cocok lho membuat tenda di sini. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu baru melanjutkan lagi," usul Deidara.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan," tegas Naruto masih belum puas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu," usul Neji diikuti oleh Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Shikamaru dan Kisame.

"Jadi, yang lainnya di sini bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau Karin?" tanya Yahiko menatap Karin dan Nagato begitu juga dengan Kankurou di samping mereka.

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu bersama Kankurou, Nagato dan Gaara."

"Baiklah."

"Kita berpencar nih?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ng!" semuanya mengangguk.

"Oke!"

Semuanya pun berpencar dan meninggalkan _base camp_, Naruto dan yang lainnya memang sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura bersama yang lainnya karena ingin memberikan kejutan luar biasa sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke Paris.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, dan siang menjadi malam membuat Sasuke dan Sakura khawatir. Kakuzu bisa merasakan kekhawatiran mereka, langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Kami mengkhawatirkan mereka," sahut Sakura gugup dan panik. Dia takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan teman-temannya dan sepupunya.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Tenang saja," hibur Kakuzu.

Ada sebuah cahaya meluncur ke atas menandakan kalau mereka sudah menyelesaikannya. Kakuzu bisa melihatnya. Dia pun mengambil barang-barangnya, dan menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakura, "Kita harus pergi ke tempat cahaya itu dilemparkan."

Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil barang-barangnya. Mereka bertiga menuju tempat tersebut. Di sanalah mereka sangat terkejut karena di sana ada tenda-tenda cantik dan banyak obor di sekelilingnya juga dengan pemandangan luar biasa.

"Kereen!" seru Sakura takjub.

"Ini untuk kami?" tanya Sasuke masih belum percaya.

"Untuk kita dan kalian!" sahut Kakuzu.

Ini benar-benar memang buat Sasuke dan Sakura. Kisah memulai dan akhirnya mengerti apa maksud acara mendaki gunung ini. Untuk mempererat semuanya dan ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Ini akan menjadi momen yang sangat membahagiakan," kata Sakura.

"Selamanya!"

"Masih mau?"

"Masih!"

Acara terakhir dan cerita terakhir kisah mereka yang terus mempererat persahabatan dan persaudaraan. Membuat mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan tambah kuat untuk menjalaninya. Kisah ini akan berlanjut ke mana, ya? Apakah kalian masih mau melihat lanjutannya?

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Ini chapter terakhir yang susah buat saya untuk menamatkannya. Ingin sekali berlanjut. Maaf, ya. Buat kalian yang sudah review tidak login, saya hanya pakai di sini saja. Walaupun telat sih -_- . Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa. Untuk yang login, saya balas via PM saja.

Terima kasih yang sudah me-_review_: **miss blue-chan, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, shuriken89, **bella, connince, ffgg, Guest, **Neerval-Li, Kuromi no Sora, **ryumi, KarinHyuuga, **Riyuki18, **Shell, **Junior Lian Haq, **you, **Kau-Tahu-Siapa, **hina-chan, **aguma, Reon as Two, Sindi Kucing Pink, Karin Shawol,** Fishy ELF, sherlock holmes, **Hatsune Cherry, Ichizuki RirinIin.**

Terima kasih sudah men-_follow_: **Junior Lian Haq, Karin Shawol, Neerval-Li, Purplerose24, Riyuki18, aguma, ayy1090, Ichizuki RirinIin.**

Terima kasih sudah men-_favorite: _**Hatsune Cherry, Karin Shawol, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Purplerose24, Reon as Two, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, .77, Ichizuki RirinIin.**

Maaf, buat kalian para pembaca yang tidak login, saya tidak bisa membalasnya di sini. Saya betul-betul minta maaf. Semoga saya bisa membalasnya dengan membuat cerita baru.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir dan terima kasih sudah mau membacanya. ^^ Saya tidak tahu lagi apakah saya akan melanjutkannya. Kalau bisa dikasih saran saja, ya.

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan di atas dan terima kasih banyak.

Love and Hug,

**Sunny **Iruzer February

**Date: **Makassar, 11/19/2012

**Update Date: **11/18/2012

**Silakan di review... jika berminat. ^^**


End file.
